Maldito viernes 13
by Naguita
Summary: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, trabajo en una de las compañías más grandes del país. Entre a trabajar aquí hace exactamente 3 años y la vice-presidenta e hija del dueño Sakura Haruno, es una mujer fría y algo amargada. Tuve 3 años de tranquilidad total, sin estar más de 3 minutos en la misma habitación que ella y ahora en solo 3 horas ¡logro poner mi mundo de cabeza ¡Mal resumen! :c
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita, esta vez es más atrevida que la anterior. Sé que aún les tengo pendiente la continuación de Sigo Cayendo por ti. La sigo escribiendo, esperando a tenerla completa para así no saltarme absolutamente nada. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esta nueva y espero que se diviertan mientras la leen.**

 **Cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibida, siempre que sea respetuosa. Sin nada más que agregar ¡COMENZAMOS! :3**

 **CAPITULO 1: VIERNES 13. Una nueva señorita Haruno.**

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 25 años y trabajo en una de las compañías más grandes del país. Desearía poder decir que desempeñó un papel importante aquí, pero simplemente soy el asistente del presidente y dueño de la misma; Kizashi Haruno. Es un hombre obsesionado con el trabajo y el dinero, no es que admire mucho su estilo de vida, aunque con esa cantidad de dinero, puede hacer lo que se le dé la regalada gana.

Entre a trabajar aquí hace exactamente 3 años, mantengo una relación amorosa con mi novia de la universidad Karin Taka, ella fue la que me consiguió el trabajo aquí. Es la secretaria de la vice-presidenta e hija del dueño Sakura Haruno. Ella es una mujer fría y algo amargada. Muy hermosa, no lo voy a negar; pero con el ceño fruncido y los labios siempre curvados hacia abajo no destaca. Que yo sepa, según lo que me dijo mi novia, está teniendo problemas con su actual pareja, el señor Orochimaru Hebi y eso es lo que siempre la trae de mal humor. Realmente es un tipo algo aterrador y parece mucho mayor que ella, pero entre ricos se han de haber puesto de acuerdo.

Las pocas veces que la he visto, se ha encargado de hacerme de menos; bueno realmente no me ha dirigido la palabra, pero ni siquiera se voltea a mirar a la persona que atropella, no gesticula ni un lo siento siquiera y eso me molesta. El hecho de tener dinero, no le da derecho a tratar a las personas como si fueran objetos. Karin me dijo que no es mala, nunca la ha tratado mal y cada vez que ella tiene algún problema, su jefa le regala dinero para solucionarlo. Sé que la señorita Haruno pago la operación de mi cuñado Juugo y que también ayudo a sacar a su hermano Suigetsu Taka de los aprietos legales en los que se encontraba, pero eso solo significa, que no tiene problemas de dar dinero a los pobres

Me dirigía a la sala de juntas, ya que el señor Kizashi me solicito que colocara todo en orden para la llegada de los accionistas al día siguiente, y en el camino me topé con un muy enojado Orochimaru. Él me empujo mientras maldecía algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Iba a ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, cuando una maldición y un leve sollozo llego a mis oídos; provenían de la oficina de la vice presidencia.

 _ **-¡Idiota! –**_ Escucho como algo golpea la pared y luego el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose _**– ¡Y ahora esto! –**_ por primera vez en 3 años, Sakura Haruno sonaba humana.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me encontraba afuera de la puerta y ella se percató de mi presencia, cuando se acercó para cerrarla. Tenía el labial rojo corrido y los ojos hinchados, los botones que normalmente siempre estaban arreglados a la perfección, ahora estaban abiertos, dejando al descubierto la lencería negra con encajes y su pulcro cabello lacio, ahora parecía un nido de aves.

 _ **-¿Esta bien señorita? –**_ me preocupe por ella. No creo que haya tenido relaciones con su novio aquí, ya que ella es algo cerrada y eso es muy público. Así que la otra opción que me venía a la mente era que el señor Orochimaru se haya tratado de sobrepasar con ella.

Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hacia su escote y rápidamente se lo cerró con una de sus manos. Luego miro detrás de mí al largo pasillo y al ver que no había nadie más, me jalo del saco metiéndome dentro y cerrando la puerta con llave. Se acomodó como pudo la ropa, yo no salía de mi asombro, ella no se suele comportar así. Siempre es muy fría y distante, como si pudiera tomar al mundo con una sola mano, ahora parece… una niñita con miedo a la oscuridad.

 _ **-¿Qué escuchaste?**_

 _ **-Nada –**_ supongo que se refiere a la conversación que tuvo con su pareja aquí _**– simplemente venía a dejar las carpetas en la sala de juntas y al pasar por aquí el señor Orochimaru –**_ señale la puerta _**– salió apresuradamente.**_

No tengo ganas de meterme en los asuntos privados de esta familia, tengo suficiente con que me depositen mi dinero a final de cada mes. Ella se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, por momentos decía algo en voz baja y luego se golpeaba la frente mientras negaba. No es la Vice-Presidenta que veo todos los días caminar por los pasillos ni subir a su elegante auto rojo, ahora solo parece alguien en aprietos. Fue hasta su escritorio, saco un sobre y luego me lo entrego. Sus manos habían soltado la tela, entonces el inicio de sus senos quedaban expuestos a mi vista.

 _ **-Toma esto y olvida lo que viste –**_ tenia demasiadas carpetas como para poder agarrar también ese papel. Ella al darse cuenta de eso, lo dejo dentro del bolsillo de mi saco _**– no le digas nada a mi padre –**_ no pensaba hacerlo. Tal vez sea su asistente, pero no soy un chismoso.

 _ **-Si lo que me dio es dinero, no lo necesito. Puede tomarlo de nuevo –**_ ella frunció el ceño _**– de todas maneras puede estar tranquila, nadie sabrá lo que yo vi –**_ hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no enfocar mi vista en su sostén negro. Al ver que ella no retiraba el sobre agregue _**– se lo devolveré una vez que deje las carpetas, enseguida vuelvo**_.

Me dirigí a la puerta y maniobre con todo para poder quitar el seguro y salir del lugar. La sala de juntas estaba vacía, entonces mi tarea no fue muy complicada, tarde cerca de 30 minutos en ubicar todo y al acabar me dirigí al ascensor, pero una vez que este llego, me acorde de mi pequeño percance con la señorita y volví sobre mis pasos hasta la puerta de su oficina. Toque repetidas veces la puerta y al no obtener respuesta la abrí. Esta sin llave, así que intuyo que ella sigue por aquí. La encontré tirada en su sofá, con una botella de whisky en la mesa de café frente ella.

Es la primera vez en todos estos años que la veo así, parece derrotada, como si la vida le estuviera pasando por encima. No sé sobre que habrá discutido con ese señor, pero sea lo que sea, la dejo en este estado. Si mi jefe la ve así, estoy seguro que la regañara y no le importara hacerlo delante de toda la compañía. Varias veces se ha encargado de humillarla y ella siempre lo ha aceptado con la cabeza en alto, pero ahora no creo que eso pase.

Recogí el vaso que había dejado en el suelo, coloque la botella en su lugar y luego me asegure de que nadie entrara a su oficina. Le dije a Karin que su jefa no se sentía bien y que cancele todas sus reuniones. Ella dudo un momento, pero al ver que yo le llamaba desde el interno de la misma asintió. Si ella tomo la mitad de esa botella ahora, estoy seguro de que no podrá volver en sus cabales hasta la noche.

 _ **-Señorita –**_ removí el cabello que cubría su rostro _**– Señorita levantase, si alguien la ve así ¿Qué dirán?**_

 _ **-¡Todosssss se puede ir al Innn… fierno! –**_ definitivamente ya le pego la bebida.

 _ **-No está bien señorita ¿Quiere que llame a su novio para? –**_ me sostuvo de cuello de la camisa y acerco su rostro al mío. El olor del cerezo mezclado con el alcohol me golpeo.

 _ **-¡Si prometes empujarlo del balcón shi! Jijijiji –**_ sus labios pintados de ese fuerte color rojo me hipnotizaron, definitivamente nunca he estado tan cerca de ella.

- _ **Vamos, levántese. Le diré al chofer que la lleve a su casa**_

 _ **-¡No! –**_ ella se alejó de mi tambaleándose y luego de un segundo se dirigió de nuevo hacia el estante donde se encontraban las bebidas, me adelante e impedí que tomara de nuevo la botella

– _ **No más, ya tomo demasiado –**_ hizo una boca de pato bastante graciosa y luego de un berrinche algo infantil logre que se sentara en el sofá _**– Eso es, buena niña –**_ piensa Sasuke ¿A quién puedes llamar? Había una chica de cabello negro que siempre venía a tomar el té con ella, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Karin ha de saber.

 _ **-¿Amor? –**_ Se oía preocupada _**\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué hacías en la oficina de la señorita?**_

 _ **-Es una larga historia, por ahora solo puedo decirte que necesito una información… ¿Karin?**_

 _ **-Te escucho –**_ creo que está molesta, luego le explicare mejor.

 _ **-¿Cómo se llamaba la chica de cabello negro que siempre viene a la empresa junto a tu jefa?**_

 _ **-¿La señorita Hinata?**_ – ¡eso era!

 _ **-Gracias amor, te debo una –**_ colgué mi móvil sin dudarlo y luego tome el teléfono rosado sobre el escritorio. Tenía que pasar el dedo de ella para poder desbloquearlo y una vez que lo logre, busque el nombre de Hinata y no lo encontré, ni abreviado siquiera. Debo sacarle esa información a una inconsciente Sakura Haruno _**– Señorita –**_ toque su hombro _**– Necesito que me diga cómo encontrar a Hinata –**_ ella abrió uno de sus ojos y luego de reír con suavidad toca la tecla de búsqueda por voz.

 _ **-Las súper nenas –**_ y ahí el nombre salto en la pantalla. La mire con incredulidad, ella simplemente se mordió el labio inferior y se desplomo sobre el sofá. Respire y luego hice lo que tenía pensado.

 _ **-¿Saku? –**_ su voz era fina y agradable.

 _ **-Disculpe señorita Hinata, soy un empleado de la compañía Haruno y la señorita Sakura necesita que venga a buscarla a la empresa.**_

 _ **-¡¿Le paso algo?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!**_

 _ **-Bebió demasiado, y no quiero que nadie la vea en este estado –**_ agradeció y me dijo que la esperara, que tardaría cerca de 30 minutos en llegar.

Acomode mejor a la señorita en el sofá y cerré los botones superiores de su camisa antes de dirigirme a mi escritorio a apagar todo. Por suerte ya no había nadie, por lo cual sacar a la chica de cabello rosado de aquí no sería problema. Una vez que termine todo, me dirigí de nuevo en el ascensor hacia el piso en el cual se encontraba mi actual problema. La encontré sentada sobre su escritorio con la botella nuevamente, solté una maldición y me encamine para arrancarle la bebida. Me coloque entre sus piernas y levante mi brazo para poder alcanzar el vidrio entre sus manos.

 ** _-¡Déjame! –_ **forcejeo conmigo y a causa de la pelea termine bañado en un whisky de 40 años que cuesta 2.200€ **_\- Ahora tu tendrás que ser ¡MI! vaso –_** retire el líquido de mi rostro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía a Sakura Haruno pasando su sedosa lengua por mi cuello. No reaccione al instante, realmente no me lo esperaba y mentiría si dijera que la sensación no era agradable. Hace meses que mi relación con Karin ha estado algo accidentada y no he tenido sexo con una mujer en más de 6 semanas.

 _- **Se. Señorita no debería -**_ sentí uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

 _- **Los recipientes no hablan -**_ ¡Joder! El hecho de ser considerado un objeto me hubiera molestado, si no fuera porque ese pequeño miembro de su cuerpo estaba causando estragos en mi cordura.

Reaccione recién cuando el aparato rosado frente a mí se encendió y comenzó a sonar Between the Bars de Elliott Smith. Me despegue de ella y fui rápidamente a contestarlo. Su amiga había llegado, gracias a todos los santos ya que esta mujer es demasiado atrevida cuando esta ebria. Recogí todas sus cosas y luego la tome por el brazo para dirigirla a ascensor y encaminarnos a la salida. El equipo de limpieza llegaría en 30 minutos y debía evitar que la encontraran en este estado. En todo el trayecto sentí sus uñas acariciar mi nuca y eso me ponía nervioso.

 _ **-¡¿Saku qué te paso?!** –_ me abrió la puerta de su pequeño vehículo y la acomode adentro.

 ** _-La encontré así, y quería evitar que el señor la vea borracha –_** asintió.

 ** _-Gracias por todo y_ –** me miro de pies a cabeza. He de estar hecho un desastre, me derramo whisky, me jalo de la camisa y del saco, además de que seguro me ha de haber manchado el cuello cuando me uso de vaso **_\- ¿Ella te hizo esto?_ **

**_-Si –_** ella me entrego un pañuelo y me indico donde tenía restos de labial.

- ** _No suele tomar, y siempre pasa esto cuando lo hace –_** ya veo porque no bebe entonces _– **por favor no digas nada, y… gracias de nuevo.**_

 ** _-No hay de que –_** yo aún me encontraba parado en la puerta a lado de la peli rosada y la misma, bajo la ventanilla para tirar de mi saco y arrancar uno de mis botones _- **¡¿Qué?!**_

 _- **¡Es mi regalo de graduación! –**_ volvió a hacer ese gesto con los labios que me ponía la piel de gallina.

 _- **¡Sakura pórtate bien! –**_ Ella se cruzó de brazos **_– te lo devolveré cuando se lo quite señor…_ **

**_-Sasuke. Y no se preocupe, tengo un repuesto –_** ella asintió y se metió al auto, pisando el acelerador ni bien estuvo dentro. Definitivamente es un asqueroso viernes 13.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y cualquier duda que tengan será aclarada.**

 **El apellido de Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu será Taka. Como el equipo de Sasuke cuando se unió a Orochimaru.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡BUENAS! Realmente volví antes de lo que esperaba, eso de escribir a mano tiene sus ventajas y a mí al menos me ha dado más inspiración. Espero que les guste y… ¡COMENZAMOS!**

…

 **Capítulo 2**

Tuve 3 años de tranquilidad total, sin estar más de 3 minutos en la misma habitación que ella y ahora en solo 3 horas logro poner mi mundo de cabeza. Necesito arreglar rápido las cosas con Karin o esta abstinencia de sexo me volverá loco. Quiero convencerme de que ese es el único motivo por el cual me puse de esta manera con solo unas cuantas caricias. Porque seamos sinceros, es frustrante para un hombre estar tanto tiempo en celibato.

Jamás me he sentido tan cansado y hoy estoy destrozado. Camine a paso tranquilo hasta casa, por suerte vivo a 15 cuadras y eso me ayudaría a despejar mi mente de esa mujer de cabello rosado. Una vez llegue vi la moto estacionada de mi compañero de departamento, normalmente siempre llego antes que él, así que seguro se sorprenderá y montara un espectáculo ni bien pase la puerta. Entre y lo encontré mirando detenidamente su teléfono móvil, toque su hombro y el pego un salto, imagino que interrumpí la poca concentración que logra conseguir.

 _ **-¡Teme! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –**_ Olfateo _**\- ¿Eso es alcohol? ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo sin mí?! ¡Mal amigo!**_

 _ **-¡Naruto! Esto es un Whisky de**_ _ **2.200€ -**_ sus ojos se agrandaron _ **– ¡No podrías pagarlo ni vendiendo tu cuerpo! –**_ su cara era de frustración y enojo.

 _ **-¡¿Y lo derramaste?! –**_ Definitivamente es un idiota _**\- Mínimo estaría lamiendo mi camisa ahora mismo –**_ el recuerdo de la lengua de la señorita me movió el suelo, esto no debería estar pasando.

 _ **-¡No digas boberías Dobe! No fui yo–**_ deje mi saco sobre la silla y me saque la arrugada prenda _**\- ¿Crees que sea fácil sacar el olor?**_

 _ **-Mínimo con dos lavadas –**_ achino los ojos _**\- ¿Eso es? –**_ Toco mi cuello _**\- ¿Labial rojo? –**_ ¡mierda! _**– ¡así que por fin la loquita admitió su error y te dio lo que necesitas!**_

 _ **-Ojala –**_ enarco una ceja _**– ¡esto! –**_ Señale mi cuello _**– y eso –**_ ahora mi camisa _**– fue obra de la hija de mi jefe –**_ el parpadeo repetidas veces y luego de un rato hablo.

 _ **-¿La chica de cabello rosado preciosa que dijiste que era arpía sin sentimientos? –**_ asentí _**\- ¿Ella te dejo ese moretón? –**_ more…

 _ **-¡¿Qué?! –**_ Fui corriendo hasta el espejo del baño y efectivamente, tenía una marca violeta en el lugar por donde había pasado su lengua _**\- ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! –**_ a veces creo que la idiotez de Naruto es contagiosa.

 _ **-Seguro estabas dominado por la cabeza de abajo –**_ desearía poder negarlo pero…

 _ **-Es probable –**_ cerré la puerta en su cara.

 _ **-¡Oye! –**_ ignore cualquier otro comentario que saliera de su boca. Lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran las imágenes de Sakura Haruno, en lencería negra, con su largo cabello rosa suelto y esos labios rojos… Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que el camino que llevaban mis pensamientos ya tuvo efecto.

 _ **-Demonios –**_ Eres un peligro para mí, mujer…

…

El fin de semana salí con Karin, pero no podía concentrarme en ella, el recuerdo de esa boca sobre mi piel era estremecedor. Gracias al cielo, hacia frio, así que puede usar una bufanda sin que se vea demasiado sospechoso. Increíblemente no me pregunto por su jefa y mucho menos porque llame desde su interno el viernes, por lo que veo no le importa tanto como quiere hacer creer a todo el mundo en la empresa. Y saben que es lo peor de todo en este fin de semana, que ahora son 7 semanas sin sexo.

La semana siguiente fue calma total para mí. No vi a la señorita Haruno ni a su padre, entonces pude hacer mi trabajo con calma y tranquilidad. Pero el simple hecho de pasar cerca de su oficina lograba ponerme los pelos de punta y que Karin no dejara que me acerque siquiera a ella lo empeoraba todo. El fin de semana mi novia fue a una fiesta de su familia y como esta aun enojada conmigo, no me llevo. Diría que es lo mejor para mí, pero cada vez que estoy solo y sin nada que hacer, no es exactamente en ella quien pienso… ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha!

 **LUNES 23**

El lunes a primera hora ya estaba en la compañía y para mi mala suerte, antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran unas manos finas con las uñas pintadas de un rojo fuerte impidieron que eso pasara. Era la Vice, la cual al enfocar sus ojos verdes en mí se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Ese simple gesto, me obligo a pegarme aún más a la pared y alejarme de ella. Mientras el aparato subía los pisos correspondientes escuche.

 _ **-Gra. Gracias –**_ nunca me dirige la palabra y creí que volveríamos a la misma situación.

 _ **-De nada –**_ ahí recordé que había algo que no le había dado aún _**– esto es de usted –**_ le entregue el sobre con dinero que coloco en mi saco el viernes por la tarde _**– está intacto. No sé cuánto dinero dejo ahí, pero no pienso meterme en sus problemas, así que por mí no se preocupe –**_ ella tomo el papel con desconfianza y luego saco algo de su bolso. Era un ticket para una de las mejores tintorerías.

 _ **-Hinata me dijo que derrame algo sobre tu ropa, lamento eso –**_ eso si lo acepte, aún no he logrado que el olor salga de mi ropa.

- _ **Gracias lo usare –**_ antes de que pudiéramos seguir la conversación, la luz del ascensor desapareció y dejamos de movernos.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ Toco el botón de alerta _**\- ¿Por qué no suena?**_

 _ **-Si no hay luz no puede mandar la alerta -**_ ¿Es que acaso nunca se ha quedado encerrada? Suele pasar seguido aquí.

 _ **-Pero ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –**_ me acomode lo mejor que pude en una de las paredes y me cruce de brazos.

 _ **-Esperar –**_ ella toco por al menos dos minutos más el botón y luego se dio por vencida. Parecía ansiosa, como si el estar aquí fuera una tortura para ella. Yo ya he estado en esta situación muchas veces, pero por lo que veo no es lo mismo para ella _**– Oiga –**_ toque su hombro y ella retrocedió hasta chocar con las puertas del elevador y comenzó a susurrar débilmente.

 _ **-No… no me toques –**_ su voz salió quebrada.

 _ **-¿Señorita? –**_ di un paso hacia ella y el miedo que reflejaba su mirada me dejo helado. La luz del ascensor vuelve a encenderse y cuando estamos por llegar a mi piso lo vuelvo a intentar, me alejo y aplaudo con fuerza. Parece salir del trance ya que me mira sorprendida _**– Aquí me bajo**_ – parpadeo repetidas veces y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar. Mientras las puertas se cerraban, dirigí una mirada hacia ella y te juro que se me partió el corazón a la mitad ¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta mujer?

Llegue a la oficina del señor y acomode sus cosas justo como él quería. Abrí su ventana como todas las mañanas y exactamente cuando me acomode en mi asiento él salió por el ascensor con su aire altanero y arrogante de siempre. En el momento en el que sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, me llamo a su despacho. Eso sí es raro, normalmente revisa todas sus actividades para ese día y recién ahí me llama para decirme que debo hacer hoy. Pero esta vez se veía… ¿Molesto tal vez? Una vez dentro me indico que cerrara la puerta y luego me invito por primera vez a sentarme en una de sus sillas ¿Qué habrá ocurrido en ese viaje para que este de tan mal humor?

 _ **-Uchiha toma asiento –**_ trague grueso e hice lo que me dijo _**\- ¿Te gusta tu trabajo? –**_ su pregunta me descoloco.

 _ **-No tengo quejas –**_ su mirada afilada me obliga a mantener la frente en alto.

 _ **-¿Cómo son tus relaciones con tus compañeros de la empresa? -**_ ¿Se refiere a Karin?

 _ **-Nunca he tenido problemas con nadie –**_ coloca un sobre encima de la mesa.

- _ **Ábrelo y dime que ves**_ – seguí sus órdenes y casi me atragante cuando descubrí su contenido. Era yo, agarrando a la señorita Haruno por la cintura, mientras la ayudaba a caminar por el estacionamiento aquel viernes 13 ¿Cómo es que?

 _ **-Señor yo –**_ volvió a hablar.

 _ **-¿Qué ves? –**_ lo medite un momento, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para comenzar mi defensa, la puerta se abrió, revelando a una muy enojada Sakura.

 _ **-No dejare que te tomes con los empleados –**_ el rostro del señor se descompuso en una mueca extraña _**– Eso fue solamente mi culpa y si tienes algo que decirme aquí estoy. Deja que él se vaya.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres irte?**_ – me pregunta. Pero por el tono que uso no supe muy bien que responder o si siquiera esperaba mi respuesta, así que simplemente me quede callado.

 _ **-No lo intimides. Retírate –**_ se dirigió a mí. Me coloque de pie, pero no llegue muy lejos cuando sonó la voz grave tras de mí.

 _ **-Siéntate -**_ ¿Cómo demonios termine en este embrollo? _**\- ¡¿Quieres que te regañe en su lugar?! ¡Perfecto! ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de los escándalos! ¡¿Sabes lo que tuve que pagar para que lo que te paso no saliera a la luz?! Eres descuidada y mal agradecida –**_ no lo miraba a él, mis ojos estaban clavados en los orbes verde jade, los cuales no demostraban emoción alguna.

 _ **-Aquello no fue culpa mía, por más que tú quieras hacerme ver como la culpable y si es por lo de las fotos aquí tienes tu dinero –**_ él la miro sorprendido, ella había arrojado un fajo de 100 dólares sobre su escritorio, y ya no sé si siguen hablando estas fotos o de algo más. El cogió el dinero y lo guardo en el cajón antes de volver al ataque.

 _ **-¡Si no hubieras estado tomada Sakura tú!–**_ ahora si no lo dejo continuar, se colocó frente a su escritorio y le entrego su gafete de vice-presidenta.

 _ **-Si eso es lo que opinas de mí padre, no sé qué hago aquí! –**_ se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta.

 _ **-¡No se te ocurra salir por esa puerta! ¡Sakura! ¡Vuelve aquí! –**_ Pero ella no se detuvo _**– ¡Tráela! –**_ me dijo con una mirada de furia _**\- ¡Ahora!**_

Asentí y camine tras ella. La mujer caminaba con la frente en alto, subió al ascensor y en ningún momento mostro señales de debilidad. Esa es la Señorita Haruno que recuerdo, no esa joven sumisa y débil que vi esta mañana, ni la pequeña coqueta que vi aquel viernes 13. No alcance a subir con ella, así que espere al siguiente ascensor y me dirigí a su oficina. Karin no se encontraba en el piso, entonces fui directo hasta su puerta, increíblemente no estaba cerrada lo cual aproveche para entrar.

Busque con mis ojos algún rastro de ella pero nada, cerré la puerta tras de mí. Si no fuera porque fue una orden directa, no estaría aquí. Busque en la sala de copias que tenía ahí y nada. Así que el último lugar que me queda es su baño, por lo que me dirijo con desgano hasta él. Golpeo la puerta como 5 veces y al no obtener respuesta, lo abrí. Efectivamente se encontraba ahí, sentada sobre la tapa del retrete con la cabeza recostada contra la pared. Nuevamente sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto fijo y al yo interponerme, salió de su trance sobresaltándose.

 _ **-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –**_ Trato de colocarse de pie, pero el piso estaba resbaloso, entonces trastabillo y termino sentada sobre el suelo _**\- ¡Le dije a Karin que no quería visitas! –**_ me aparto con sus manos y se apoyó en el lavamanos para poder levantarse.

- _ **Su padre me mando a buscarla, me dijo que debía llevarla a su oficina de nuevo y -.**_

 _ **-¡Dile que se puede ir al mismísimo infierno! –**_ no había ni una sola lagrima en sus ojos, pero sus labios destilaban veneno.

Trastabillo nuevamente, lo que veo que le molesto, ya que se sacó los zapatos de punta negros y camino solo con sus medias de nylon tocando el suelo. Agarro su cartera, una botella de whisky que estaba entera y su celular, saliendo enojada hacia el ascensor, aun descalza. Si no logro que vaya a su oficina, ese señor me hará el drama del sigo, más del que ya hizo esta mañana mientras insultaba a su hija. Y si tiene el corazón para tratarla así a ella, ¡quién sabe qué hará conmigo! Trate de persuadirla, de que no debía arriesgar su seguridad económica por una discusión con su padre, ella simplemente se burló de mí y siguió caminando hasta su convertible rojo. Una vez dentro me entrego su tarjeta y encendió el motor.

- _ **Cuando estés cansado de besarle el culo a mi padre llámame. Veré si puedo conseguirte otro trabajo –**_ me miro de pies a cabeza _**– quería pensar que no te rebajarías por un poco de dinero… pero veo que te juzgue mal.**_

 _ **-Yo –**_ no me dejo continuar, ya que salió disparada. Esperaba tener una semana tranquila, pero creo que no se va a poder. Porque ahora que ella se fue, debo aguantar el regaño de ese hombre.

Increíblemente no se sorprendió cuando volví sin ella, me pidió disculpas por la escena y me entrego un sobre de dinero para que no divulgara nada. No me lo creo… ya veo de donde saco esa mujer esa manía. Esta vez sí acepte el dinero, me hizo pasar un mal rato y además de todo, tuve que lidiar con los berrinches de su hija mimada… aunque comienzo a pensar que no fue tan mimada la verdad. Esta familia es una locura. Debo mantenerme al margen o sabrá Dios que va a pasarme.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **¡TERMINO! Bueno no la historia, sino que este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibida. Nos vemos en el 3 ~o~**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡VOLVI! Casi no tenía tiempo para editar el capítulo y espero no haberme pasado nada por alto D:**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :3 ¡COMENZAMOS! Hay una "ofrenda de paz" por mi atraso c:**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Llegue a mi casa esa tarde más estresado que de costumbre, mi compañero se sorprendió al verme y me dijo que había envejecido años. Yo le comente mi "hermoso" día y le dije que si quería salir a tomar algo conmigo y con Sai, necesitaba con urgencia relajarme y por suerte al día siguiente era feriado y por ende no debería ver a ninguno de los Haruno en al menos 48 horas. Él acepto y a eso de las 22:00hs nos encontramos en el bar de siempre. Buscamos una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar para poder conversar mientras los otros bailaban y comenzamos a beber como cosacos.

 _ **-¡En menos de 5 días esa mujer puso mi mundo de cabeza! –**_ me queje mientras le daba un sorbo a mi cerveza.

 _ **-Esa familia es una joyita por lo que mencionas -**_ hablo Sai.

 _ **-¡Y que lo digas!**_ – Naruto comenzó a reírse _**– ¡ni te imaginas como llego el viernes a casa! –**_ mi amigo arqueo una ceja y yo simplemente me reí de mi propia desgracia _**– con un olor a alcohol y un chupón en la nuca –**_ mi amigo sonrió con complicidad.

 _ **-¿Qué hiciste picaron?**_

 _ **-Nada, la hija de mi jefe trato de violarme –**_ comencé a reír a carcajadas y ellos se me unieron. No me destaco por ser muy risueño, pero eso en este momento me causaba gracia; aunque no fue así aquella vez.

 _ **-Al menos dime que está buena –**_ la pregunta de mi amigo me hizo pensar en Sakura. Y la imagen que vino a mí fue la de mi fantasía antes de entrar a la ducha; en encaje negro y… La voz estruendosa del Dobe me saco del sueño.

 _ **-¡Es una diosa! ¡Con caderas anchas, cintura fina, pechos –**_ hizo un gesto como si estuviera agarrando algo _**– ¡APRETABLES! y una cara de muñequita –**_ mi amigo solo asintió y luego miro hacia la puerta.

 _ **-Si me dices que tiene el cabello rosa estarías describiendo a la mujer que acaba de entrar –**_ enfoque mis ojos hacia la dirección que mirada de Sai y casi caí de espaldas ¿Qué hace Sakura Haruno aquí?

Estaba despampanante, su cabello largo hasta su cintura se balanceaba con el movimiento de sus caderas. El vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y los zapatos rojos a juego con sus labios, le daban una apariencia que dejo a más de uno sin habla. Venia acompañada de un sujeto que nunca he visto por la empresa y su infaltable amiga de morena. Camino seductoramente hasta la mesa a mis espaldas y una vez se acomodó, su perfume de cerezos invadió mis sentidos ¡De ella es exactamente de quien quería alejarme ahora!

 _ **-Es ella –**_ sus ojos se desorbitaron y Naruto me codeo; yo solo me encogí en mi lugar.

 _ **-¡Es el destino! –**_ fruncí el ceño mientras el Dobe dramatizaba.

- _ **Vamos a otra parte –**_ Sai comenzó a reír como loco y yo trate de callarlo.

 _ **-¡Sasuke huyendo de una mujer, eso es nuevo! ¡Definitivamente Karin te tiene de la correa!***_ – Rogué que ella no este escuchando, o seguro reconocerá el nombre de su secretaria.

 _ **-¡De acuerdo! Solo no digan mi nombre, lo último que necesito son más problemas esta noche –**_ ambos asintieron y continuamos con nuestra ronda de tragos.

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando la morena se retiró. No es que estuviera pendiente de ella, pero deje de escuchar las órdenes de "No deberías hacer esto" y "¿Qué dirá tu padre?" más o menos a esa hora. Luego solo escuchaba la voz de la Haruno y como cada vez se parecía más a la que tenía el viernes durante su borrachera.

 _ **-¡Tsk! –**_ Sai me miro.

 _ **-¿Qué tienes?**_

 _ **-Nada, solo… esta algo caliente –**_ le dije señalando la botella frente a nosotros.

El asintió y llamo a la camarera para que nos trajera más hielo, mientras yo me dedicaba a tratar de oír que estaba pasando en la mesa a mis espaldas.

 _ **-¡A BAILAR! –**_ grito una borracha chica a mis espaldas.

 _ **-Claro princesa –**_ volteo a ver como se alejan hacia la pista. Desde mi lugar podía apreciar todo lo que hacían, como ella se colgaba de su cuello y el aprovechaba su estado para pasear sus manos por su trasero - _**¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más calmado pequeña?**_ _**–**_ Ella tenía la cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de él y negó.

 _ **-Quiero b. Bailar –**_ Naruto toco mi hombro, pero yo me quede concentrado en lo que hablaban.

 _ **-Ven, iremos a bailar a otra parte –**_ ¡oh no! eso no se va a poder galán. Camine hasta ellos y sostuve a la cerecita por uno de sus brazos. Esta se sorprendió y enfoco sus ojos verdes, en mí.

 _ **-¡Mi vashooo! –**_ Se separó del sujeto _**– ¡esh mi vashoooo Lee! –**_ el hombre frunció el ceño y la jalo de nuevo.

 _ **-Nosotros ya nos íbamos. Despídete de tu amigo princesa –**_ ella negó.

 _ **-¡Mi! vasho**_ – lo corrigió _**\- ¿A dónde va. Vamos?**_

 _ **-A bailar a otra parte –**_ asintió y agarro el brazo que este le ofrecía.

 _ **-No creo que esté interesada en bailar el tipo de ritmo que tú quieres llevar –**_ la volví a estirar hacia mí.

 _ **-No seas entrometido amigo –**_ la jalo de nuevo y esta vez ella casi se fue para el suelo. La sostuve de la cintura evitando que eso pasara y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

 _ **-¿Bailamos? –**_ me dijo a mí, acariciando con sus uñas mi cuello. Yo con tal de alejarla de ese hombre con intensiones desagradables accedí _**– ¡Adiosh Lee!**_ – le grito ella mientras caminábamos hasta mi mesa. Ella se colgó de mi cuello y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras yo trataba de poner mi cara más fiera para ese hombre. Una vez que este entendió el mensaje se retiró. Suspire aliviado y luego enfoque la vista en mis acompañantes que me miraban sorprendidos.

 _ **-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso Uchiha?! –**_ exclamo mi amigo.

 _ **-Esta borracha y ese sujeto se quería aprovechar de ella –**_ la mujer en mis brazos estaba prácticamente dormida.

 _ **-De acuerdo, entiendo eso pero ¿Qué acaso no vino con él? ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está interesada en? -**_ hizo una seña con sus manos dándome a entender el sexo.

 _ **-Y aunque lo este, no dejare que lo haga en este estado –**_ mi compañero asintió y mi amigo solo frunció el ceño

 _ **\- ¿Por qué te interesa lo que le pase? No dijiste que era insoportable, altanera y fría.**_

 _ **-Tampoco soy tan hijo de puta como para dejar que abusen de ella –**_ veo que por fin entendió mi punto.

 _ **-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –**_ la miro y está profundamente dormida ¿Cómo es capaz de dormir parada?

 _ **-No lo sé amigo –**_ la acomode en el asiento donde estábamos nosotros y luego me senté a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro _**– ¡te dije que teníamos que irnos! –**_ le regañe a Sai. Ahora estoy con un problema sin haberlo pedido.

 _ **-Ve el lado positivo –**_ lo mire enojado _**– al menos evitaste que algo malo le pasara –**_ tiene razón en eso, si yo no estuviera aquí, tal vez ese sujeto habría logrado lo que se proponía.

Estuve cerca de una hora pensando que haría con ella, eran las 4 de la mañana y el lugar seguía lleno. Busque su celular con la mirada y lo encontré acomodado dentro de su vestido entre sus senos. Maldije por lo bajo y metí mi mano para poder sacarlo. Mis amigos me regañaron y dijeron de todo, hasta que pude quitarlo, recién ahí se callaron. Desbloquee el teléfono con su dedo y luego busque el nombre que recordaba de maravilla. Marque a Las Súper Nenas rogando que me atendiera, considerando la hora; no lo hizo.

 _ **-¿A quién llamas?**_

 _ **-A su amiga –**_ ellos me miran sorprendidos.

 _ **-¿Cómo sabes quién es?**_

 _ **-La llame el día que se emborracho en la oficina –**_ volví a intentar y nada _**\- ¡Atiéndeme! –**_ la tercera es la vencida… O tal vez no.

 _ **-¿Nada? –**_ negué.

- _ **Llévenla a su casa, tal vez con un café recupere la conciencia y te diga donde puedes dejarla –**_ Naruto levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

- _ **Normalmente no me molestaría en llevar a este bomboncito a casa pero; no quiero estar ahí cuando recupere la conciencia. Si llego a tener algún chupón tendré problemas.**_

 _ **-Ve a lo de Sai, yo iré con ella a casa**_ – ambos sonríen con complicidad _**\- ¡No la voy a tocar idiotas!**_

Ambos se rieron de mí y me ayudaron a llevarla hasta nuestro auto. Sai pago la cuenta y nos dirigimos hasta casa, donde nos dejaron a mí y a Sakura mientras ellos se irían a lo de "cara de póker" a continuar tomando. Mire a la chica en mis brazos y suspire ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que meter en problemas Molestia?

La deje sobre mi cama y luego tome mi ropa del armario para poder vestirme una vez termine de bañarme. Deje que el agua helada despejara mi mente y me dirigí nuevamente al cuarto donde se encontraba la "inconsciente" Sakura. Para mi sorpresa ella estaba despierta, buscando algo. Una vez me vio ahí sonrió del lado y gateo sobre la cama hasta el borde de la misma. El vestido se había bajado, dejando más de la mitad de sus senos al aire y el sujetador sin tirantes rojo a la vista. Trague grueso y hable.

 _ **-Al fin despiertas ¿A quién quieres que llame para que te venga a buscar? –**_ ella bajo de la cama de manera poco ortodoxa y camino hasta mi contoneando las caderas. No era muy bueno se equilibrio como para ser una sexy caminata, pero no era necesario mucho esfuerzo al verla con esa ropa.

 _ **-¿Bailamos? –**_ se oía más cuerda ahora… pero aun no actúa como ella. Paso sus manos por mis costados, rozando mi cuerpo en el proceso. Yo las sujete, manteniéndolas lejos de mí.

 _ **-No es buena idea, estás borracha y te podrías arrepentir a la mañana –**_ sacudió su cabellera.

 _ **-Solo bailar –**_ tranquilo Sasuke, tienes más auto control del que todos creen _**\- ¿Por favor?**_

El efecto narcótico que tiene esta mujer sobre mí me preocupa. Debería haber seguido el consejo de Sai y no haberme hecho del héroe… Ahora soy yo el que tiene que lidiar con esas manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Ella paso nuevamente sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y acaricio con suavidad los cabellos de mi nuca, enviando una descarga hasta las puntas de mis pies. Nos movimos al ritmo de una música inexistente, era lento y demasiado tentador para mí. Nuevamente mi cerebro era afectado por el cerezo y alcohol.

 _ **-Señorita –**_ no dijo nada, simplemente movió su cabeza _**\- ¿Quién era el hombre con el que fue al club?**_

 _ **-Rock Lee –**_ no recuerdo haber oído ese nombre _**– es mi amigo de la universidad –**_ valla "amigo" que se manda.

 _ **-¿Y su novio? –**_ se remueve inquieta.

- _ **No puedo darle lo que quiere –**_ sus manos comienzan a causar un efecto que deseo evitar – _**pero ya no me preocupa, encontró en donde desahogarse.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Pregúntale… a Karin –**_ eso me sorprendió. El tono de rabia y odio que uso no es característico en ella.

 _ **-¿Qué tiene que ver? –**_ la verdad que ya he tenido problemas con ella por ser demasiado coqueta, pero de ahí a que.

 _ **-No quiero hablar de ellos, solo baila Vaso –**_ asentí, cuando este más cuerda tratare de sacarle la verdad _**– Me gusta tu perfume –**_ no tengo nada puesto.

 _ **-¿Cuál? –**_ se colocó de puntillas y acerco su nariz a mi cuello.

 _ **-Cenizas –**_ creí que era el único loco al cual le gustaba ese olor. Mi compañero siempre me regaña por comprar ese jabón barato.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ abrazo mi pecho. Es muy amorosa cuando esta ebria; tal vez demasiado para como estoy ahora.

 _ **-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –**_ froto su cuerpo contra el mío. Recién ahí me recordé de lo que causa en mi _**– Alguien está feliz –**_ su vientre acaricia constantemente mi sexo, sin darme mucho espacio para pensar _**-¿Acaso quieres algo más que bailar? –**_ Pase saliva _**– porque… –**_ recorrió con su dedo desde mi clavícula hasta el inicio de mis pantalones _**– no sé si pueda dártelo –**_ La tome por los hombros y la aleje de mi como si quemara. Ella se sorprendió por el repentino cambio, yo en estos momentos la deseo demasiado, pero no está en sus cabales.

 _ **-Sera mejor que te des una ducha, tal vez así se te quite la borrachera –**_ ella estiro sus brazo hasta mi bajo vientre y metió su mano bajo la tela, arañando con suavidad mis abdominales.

- _ **No estoy ¡tan! ebria –**_ cuando sus dedos se colaron bajo el elástico del pantalón retrocedí.

 _ **-¡Señorita no soy de hielo! ¡Por favor! Dese una ducha, si después de eso aún tiene ganas, le prometo que hare lo que me pida –**_ su mirada verde se ilumino y asintió.

Suspire aliviado mientras ella se dirigía al baño. Le di una toalla y me acomode en el sofá de la sala, intentando calmar mi corazón y mi amiguito de abajo. Cuando estuvo más de 15 minutos metida me preocupe. Si se quedó nuevamente dormida podría caerse y golpearse; comencé a golpear repetidas veces para ver que ocurrió con ella, al no obtener respuesta y oír que la ducha seguía funcionando la llame… Pero nada paso. Maldije por lo bajo y entre al lugar, sin ser invitado.

Ella está sentada en la esquina de la ducha, sobre el banquito que suele usar Naruto para " _Inspirarse_ " El agua caliente cayendo en su cabello largo, cubierta solo por una diminuta tanga roja. ¡Luego de esto me voy a volver monje lo juro! Apague la corriente y me dirigí hasta ella con la toalla en mano. Por lo que puedo ver está dormida nuevamente… quite el exceso de agua de la cabellera rosa y gracias a eso tuve una vista perfecta de los senos blancos con aureolas rosadas. Mi ingle me dio una puntada y supe que era momento de cubrirla antes de cometer una locura ¡Maldita Sakura Haruno! ¿Por qué tienes que causarme tantos problemas?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **Lamento haberme atrasado tanto, pero la vida se encarga de joderme cada vez que quiero escribir. Como recompensa por la espera le traigo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo :3**

 **SPOILER**

 _ **-Menciono que mi novia podía darle algo que usted no –**_ podría acostumbrarme a ver sus mejillas de ese color.

 _ **-No puedo.**_

 _ **-Entiendo.**_

 _ **-No entiendes… yo –**_ está nerviosa – ¡ _ **¿Por qué estoy considerando contártelo?!**_

Su boca cada vez estaba más cerca y no era yo el que estaba acortando la distancia.

- _ **Señorita se lo dije ayer, yo no soy de hielo –**_ sus manos acariciaron mi cuello.

- _ **Tampoco yo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, yo aproveche que estoy de reposo para poder subir este capitulo. Ojala les guste y… Comenzamos :3**_

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

La lleve a la cama de nuevo envuelta solamente con la toalla, no me animo a vestirla ya que cuando recupere la conciencia tendré que explicarle también eso y estoy seguro que me matara. Así que simplemente la cubrí con ambas mantas y me aleje hasta el dormitorio del Dobe que esta al final del pasillo. Por el camino pase por el baño y recogí la ropa que ella había dejado regada por el suelo. Se había mojado, así que la coloque a secar, al menos cuando vuelva en sí tendrá que ponerse.

Yo por supuesto no dormí nada, porque cuando recosté mi cabeza en la almohada la luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara. Maldije mi mala suerte, mi don de gente y a Sakura Haruno. Tengo un problemón entre los pantalones por su culpa y no tengo a nadie en quien pueda solucionarlo. No pienso masturbarme, ya que estoy seguro que la imagen de la mujer que voy a usar para saciar mi necesidad será de la de la esa mujer de cabello rosado. Me levante y prepare un desayuno cargado, huevos, tocino, café y jugo de naranja. Espere que sean cerca de las 9 y volví a llamar del teléfono de Sakura a su amiga Las Súper Nenas.

 _ **-¿Sakura querida? –**_ creo que la desperté.

 _ **-Lo siento señorita, soy Sasuke –**_ escucho como algo se rompe y luego la voz preocupada atravesó del tubo.

 _ **-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! ¿Dónde está?**_

 _ **-La traje a mi casa… ayer… Mejor le cuento cuando llegue. Le mando la dirección a su teléfono**_ – ella asintió y luego de colgar fui a ver a mi visita, mientras le pasaba la ubicación. Seguía durmiendo, su cabello rosa estaba esparcido por la cama, tenía las mejillas rosadas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Es tan hermosa como problemática. En menos de una semana he tenido más problemas que en 25 años. Suspire y la cubrí mejor, ya que se comenzaban a ver sus senos y lo último que necesito en este momento es que mi erección vuelva. Busque su ropa de la secadora y la coloque sobre el sofá de la entrada. A eso de las 10 llego hasta mi casa el pequeño auto de la señorita Hinata, entonces salí a su encuentro. Se veía preocupada y algo agitada. Le explique lo que había pasado, frunció el ceño cuando le comente lo que el sujeto ese trato de hacerle y cuando le dije que la llame se disculpó, ya que no escucho el teléfono.

- _ **Su ropa está ahí, ayer se dio una ducha para sacarse la borrachera pero no alcanzo a ponérsela antes de quedarse dormida**_ – ella asintió y se dirigió hasta mi cuarto. Cerró la puerta y escucho como forcejea con una inconsciente Sakura. Tardo cerca de 20 minutos en ponerle ese diminuto vestido y cuando ya lo consiguió me pidió ayuda para llevarla al vehículo. La acomode, cerré con suavidad la puerta y luego me gire hacia la pequeña mujer.

 _ **-Nuevamente gracias –**_ busco algo en su cartera, pero antes de que lo sacara hable.

 _ **-No necesito ese dinero. No hago las cosas esperando algo a cambio**_ – ella parpadeo sorprendida y sonrió.

 _ **-Entonces simplemente gracias –**_ incline mi cabeza en señal afirmativa y ella desapareció al doblar la esquina.

Este debería haber sido mi día de descanso, pero fue todo lo contrario. Le deje un mensaje a Naruto para avisarle que ya podía volver a casa y luego me tumbe sobre mi cama. Esta estaba húmeda, pero la verdad que poco me importo. Lo malo de todo es que cuando mi cabeza reposo sobre la almohada, el olor a cerezo y alcohol me trajo de nuevo la imagen de esa mujer. De lo sedosa que es su piel y de lo apetecibles que se ven sus labios cuando habla. Aunque ahora que la recuerdo… ¿Qué es eso que debo preguntarle a Karin? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con el señor Orochimaru?

La llame para poder conversar pero no me contesto. Entonces llame a la casa de los Taka y la agradable voz de Juugo me saludo. Le pregunte por su hermana y me dijo que creía que estaba conmigo, ya que supuestamente saldríamos a bailar conmigo. Negué y él se preocupó. Tal vez estaba con su amiga Ino, o con Temari… Ambas me dijeron que no, que supuestamente ella estaría conmigo y al obtener una negativa de mi parte se alteraron.

Fui a su casa de mi cuñado y una vez ahí comenzamos con las posibles teorías de donde podía estar. Ella llego a eso de las 7 de la noche, tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sorprendió al vernos a todos ahí y una vez comenzamos con el interrogatorio ella comenzó a titubear. Se la escuchaba algo distante, como si quisiera esconder algo. A su hermano no se le paso por alto eso, así que continúo buscando la respuesta.

 _ **-No estabas con Ino y tampoco con Temari –**_ Karin toco su brazo _**– y mucho menos con Sasuke ¿Dónde estabas?**_

 _ **-Salí con unos amigos que no conocen –**_ fruncí el ceño, el comentario de Sakura volvió a rondar en mi cabeza.

- _ **De casualidad tu amigo no es Orochimaru Hebi –**_ sus ojos se agrandaron.

 _ **-¿Quién es ese Karin? –**_ la voz enojada de Juugo me helo la sangre.

 _ **-¿EH? No lo conozco, Sasuke imagina cosas –**_ no lo creo.

 _ **-Sakura Haruno me comento muy molesta algo sobre eso –**_ veo como su mandíbula se cae prácticamente. Ahora si el mayor de los Taka está más molesto. Él adora a Sakura, ya que los ha ayudado un montón de veces.

 _ **-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Habla ahora!**_

 _ **-¡Nada Juugo! No tengo idea de lo que él está hablando -**_ El pelirrojo voltea hacia mí y me pide una explicación ¿Cómo encaro esto sin meterme en problemas?

 _ **-La señorita Haruno tomo demasiado el día viernes en la oficina y uno de los comentarios que dijo mientras estaba tomada fue que: ella no le podía dar algo al señor Orochimaru que Karin sí –**_ mezcle los eventos, pero no necesitan saber más que eso.

 _ **-¡Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando por Dios! –**_ Creo que es exactamente lo que estás pensando… - _**¡¿Te estas acostando con ese señor?! –**_ yo acá absteniéndome y ella revolcándose con el novio de su jefa; la cual la ha ayudado cada vez que pudo.

 _ **-¡YO!… ¡CLARO QUE NO! Orochimaru me… ¡No puedo explicarlo, pero no es eso! -**_ ¿Si realmente no fuera eso daría una explicación creíble? Soy el cornudo más grande de la historia y ahora es que me vengo a enterar _**–Sasuke y yo estamos teniendo problemas y esto es algo que no te incumbe.**_

 _ **-¡Tienes que estar bromeando…! ¡Estoy a punto de explotar y tú! ¡¿tienes el descaro de hacerte la victima?! –**_ tengo los testículos azules de tanta abstinencia.

 _ **-¡Eso tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras hecho tanto alboroto por aquella tontería!**_

 _ **-¡KARIN! –**_ La voz de Juugo nos interrumpe _**– Sasuke, lamento todo esto. Otro día puedes discutir con ella o si no quieres, no. Pero podrías dejarnos solos; al menos por hoy –**_ entiendo exactamente la decepción que está sintiendo él ahora.

 _ **-No volveré aquí, gracias por todo este tiempo Juugo y lamento que todo haya acabado así –**_ mire a Karin _**– No te mereces el tiempo que desperdicie por ti.**_

 _ **-Hablaremos después Sasuke, no es lo que crees.**_

Estoy enojado, furioso y humillado. Mi "Novia" por más de 3 años se encargó de que mi orgullo este por el suelo. Ahora entiendo porque Sakura no está tanto tiempo con Karin como antes. También porque se ha vuelto tan cortante en todo lo referente a ella y a su familia. Porque no quiere estar cerca de su novio y el motivo por el cual ahoga sus penas en alcohol. Entre su padre y su "Amor" se encargan de hacerle la vida a cuadritos. Obligándola constantemente a mantener las apariencias. Pero… ¿Qué será eso que ella no le puede dar que Karin si?

…

El miércoles prometía ser tranquilo, el Señor Haruno no estaría por la oficina hoy y Karin no llega hasta dentro 30 minutos. Marque el piso en el cual debía parar el ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cerraran una mano con uñas color rosa fuerte se colocó en el lugar del sensor obligándolo a detenerse. Frente a mí se encontraba la mujer que ocupaba mis fantasías desde el viernes. Su cabellera estaba sujeta en una cola alta, sus labios pintados del infaltable rojo y gafas de sol obscuras.

 _ **-Buen día –**_ salude yo. Ella se sonrojo y esta vez ese simple gesto mando una corriente eléctrica en mi columna.

 _ **-Buen día –**_ Se acomodó en la esquina contraria a la mía y marco el piso que le corresponde. Cuando ya íbamos por el piso 4 ella hablo de nuevo _**– creo que te debo las gracias de nuevo –**_ negué _**–… de casualidad no deje mi teléfono en tu casa.**_

 _ **-No le he visto. Pero puedo buscarlo esta tarde cuando vuelva –**_ ella negó.

 _ **-Lo necesito con urgencia. No hay alguien ahí que me lo pueda entregar –**_ pensé en mi compañero y en la posibilidad de dejarla a ella en la misma habitación que ese bruto.

 _ **-Déjeme ordenar todo aquí y la acompaño para buscarlo, no hay nadie ahí como para atenderla –**_ ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

 _ **-Estaré en la oficina, cuando estés listo puedes llamar y nos encontraremos en el estacionamiento –**_ asentí y baje en mi piso.

Me tomo cerca de 45 minutos ordenar todo y una vez que lo hice llame al interno de la vice. Ella dijo que nos encontraríamos abajo, así que emprendí camino. La espere en las puertas y cuando se acercó hacia mí, traía una caja con todas sus cosas. Me ofrecí a ayudarla pero se negó. Caminamos hasta su convertible rojo y una vez que ella acomodo sus la caja en la parte de atrás me invito a subir. Le indique como llegar a mi casa y una vez ahí comenzamos con la búsqueda. Ella se sonrojo de nuevo al enfocar sus ojos en mi cama, y busco con la mirada el objeto rosado. No lo encontramos ahí, fui al baño a ver si no se había caído… tampoco. Busque en la sala y mucho menos. Ya comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

- _ **Tal vez lo perdí en otra parte –**_ estábamos parados frente a mi cuarto en el marco de la puerta. Ella le dirigió un último vistazo y para mi sorpresa pego un gritillo de felicidad y se agacho alado de la cama, dándome una muy agradable vista de sus piernas cubiertas por esas medias y _**\- ¡Lo encontré! –**_ me reprendí mentalmente al dejar a mi mente vagar para esa dirección.

 _ **-Eso es genial. No suelo mirar abajo, por eso no lo vi.**_

 _ **-¡Está bien! –**_ Le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse _**– gracias –**_ increíblemente aun tenia carga. Reviso algo y luego se quejó.

 _ **-¿Ocurre algo? –**_ me miro sorprendida y luego a su teléfono…

- _ **Yo… hay algo que tal vez te interese saber…**_

 _ **-Si es sobre la relación de mi novia con el señor Orochimaru ya lo sé –**_ agrando los ojos _**– Usted me lo dijo ayer.**_

 _ **-¿Lo hice?**_

 _ **-Sí.**_

 _ **-Hay algunas cosas que no recuerdo –**_ dirigí mi mirada a sus senos cubiertos por esa camisa blanca escotada. No son demasiado grandes, pero estoy seguro que cabrían perfectos en mi mano -.

 _ **-Buenos, pues eso me dijo –**_ y también…

 _ **-¿Solo eso? –**_ ¿Eso es un pase libre?

- _ **También menciono que mi novia podía darle algo que usted no –**_ podría acostumbrarme a ver sus mejillas de ese color.

- _ **Eso… yo… -**_ miro sus zapatos; esta es la mujer que vi en el ascensor _**– no puedo.**_

 _ **-Entiendo –**_ no la obligare a contármelo.

 _ **-No entiendes… yo –**_ está nerviosa – ¡ _ **¿Por qué estoy considerando contártelo?! –**_ Exclama con una risa extraña _**– olvida lo que dije.**_

 _ **-Olvidado –**_ por alguna razón, el ambiente se volvió incómodo. No estoy acostumbrado a tener una mujer como ella aquí. Sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas y tiene los labios tensos – _**yo debo volver a la oficina.**_

 _ **-Claro, te llevo –**_ mi habitación era un caos, las cosas estaban exactamente igual a cuando ella se retiró, incluido la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Solo que esta al estar en el suelo, sirvió para enredar sus tacones y casi tirarla.

Por suerte de algo sirvió que haya sido el arquero en el equipo de futbol universitario, porque logre sostenerla por la cintura antes de que eso pasara. La jale hacia mí, en un vago intento por levantarla y termino pegada a mi pecho. Ahora solamente tenía olor a cerezos, el alcohol ensombrecía demasiado este dulce aroma. Es atrayente, como si lograra que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y solamente estuviera la fuente de mi martirio. Realmente nunca me había fijado en ella más de 5 minutos, en mi cabeza era la hija mimada de mi jefe, la cual lo único que reflejaba era frialdad y ego.

 _ **-¡Gracias! –**_ pero tenerla así de cerca me daba otra impresión; sus labios rojos moviéndose a escasos centímetros de mí y su aliento caliente chocando contra mi cuello la volvían una mujer deseable.

 _ **-No hay de que –**_ mi voz salió más ronca de lo que esperaba, comencé a soltarla lentamente y me sentí vacío.

- _ **Sasuke yo –**_ mi nombre pronunciado por esa boca me llevo a imaginar, como sería si estuviéramos - …

No puedo, la tentación me va a matar. Esta mujer es un peligro y no del bueno. Sus manos descansaban en mi pecho y aunque yo había aflojado el agarre, aun la tenía pegada a mí sujetando su cintura. Cada curva de su cuerpo se sentía perfectamente gracias a la cercanía y toda mi cordura comenzaba a flaquear cada vez que sus senos subían debido a lo agitado de su respiración. Su boca cada vez estaba más cerca y no era yo el que estaba acortando la distancia.

- _ **Señorita se lo dije ayer, yo no soy de hielo –**_ sus manos rodearon mi cuello, acariciando los vellos de mi nuca con las uñas.

- _ **Tampoco yo –**_ ¡Como te deseo Sakura Haruno!

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 **ADELANTO**

- _ **No sé qué me haces.**_

 _ **-Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.**_

 _ **-Sakura, si quieres parar.**_

 _ **-¿Puedes parar estando así?**_

 _ **-Si una de las partes no lo desea, sí.**_

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo** **:3**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡BUENAS! Espero que estén bien. Disfruten este capítulo, tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía. Hay lemon así que están advertidos los de corazón blando (?)**

 **CAPITULO 5**

Paso lo que tanto ansiaba y me negaba a admitir, hasta hace unos pocos segundos. Esa perfecta boca se unió a la mía en una danza primitiva, pero al mismo tiempo tan sofisticada. Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas rápidamente, mientras sentía sus dedos meterse entre mis cabellos. Definitivamente el cerezo, es mi árbol favorito a partir de ahora. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero solo duramos separados poco más de dos segundos. Algo dentro de mí la necesitaba con urgencia; creo que es por culpa de la abstinencia.

No confió en mí ahora mismo, puedo fácilmente dejarme llevar por la pasión y tocar más allá de lo que me es permitido, porque no sé cómo reaccionara esta bella mujer ante esto. Le seguí el juego para ver hasta donde esta diosa estaba dispuesta a llegar. Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello y fueron directo al borde de mi pantalón, jalando con fuerza mi camisa para liberarla de su encierro. Sus uñas rosas comenzaron a deshacer los botones uno por uno, y cuando el último de ellos cedió, me removió la prenda colando sus manos y acariciando la piel de mis hombros en el proceso. Estoy enloquecido, el fuego que siento casi se puede palpar; me lleva a empujones hasta la cama y una vez ahí, se sube sobre mí, despegando sus labios de mi piel solamente para decirme _exactamente_ lo que estoy experimentando con ella en este momento.

- _ **¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? –**_ esa debería ser mi línea. Me gire, dejándola acostada sobre la cama, deseo poder tocarla también. Su camisa blanca esta algo arrugada, el cabello que antes estaba sujeto en una cola casi perfecta, ahora tenía pequeños mechones sueltos y esa falda negra que tenía un tajo al costado revelando el inicio de sus medias de nylon, se había subido hasta debajo de sus nalgas.

 _ **-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber –**_ su mirada era de asombro e inocencia al mismo tiempo. Buscaba cualquier señal que me obligara a detenerme, pero al no haberla procedí.

Imite la acción que utilizo antes, estirando suavemente su camisa para sacarla del interior de la falda y desabrochando los botones, bajo la mirada fija de una muy sonrojada Sakura. La ropa quedo abierta, revelando el sujetador blanco con encajes que se ciñe perfectamente a sus senos. Su respiración esta acelerada, y más aún cuando uno de mis dedos dibuja un camino imaginario desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo. Esta vez fui yo el que ataco su boca, ahogando los suaves suspiros con un beso igual de hambriento que el anterior.

Le retire la tela blanca, rozando en el proceso esa piel tersa y pálida. La avente al suelo y procedí a bajar el cierre que se hallaba al borde de su pollera, una vez que lo hice ella levanto las caderas para que pudiera sacársela. Ahora me baje de la cama de un salto, para admirar la obra. Sakura Haruno esta recostada sobre mis sabanas negras, cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de lencería blanco y unas medias de nylon negras, que le llegan hasta los muslos. Ella hizo un amago de cubrirse y eso fue una señal para mí, no entiendo muy bien a esta mujer, pero el efecto que tiene en mi es alarmante. La mezcla perfecta entre sensualidad e inocencia.

Me acomode entre sus piernas y la jale con suavidad del brazo, obligándola a sentarse. Bese sus labios nuevamente, retirando con mi boca lo poco que le quedaba de ese color rojo y deslice mis manos hasta el cierre del sujetador. Cuando escuche el "click" me aleje un poco de ella y comencé a bajar los tirantes por sus brazos. La prenda corrió la misma suerte que la falda y la camisa, descansando en el suelo de mi habitación. El mutismo de Sakura me preocupa, me gusta que las mujeres suspiren o giman cuando están conmigo, pero que no haya emitido una sola palabra desde que caímos a la cama es alarmante.

 _ **-Señorita –**_ por primera vez enfoco sus ojos verdes en mi rostro, ahora si había dudas y algo más en su mirada _**– Señorita Sakura, si usted quiere parar –**_ pase saliva _**– dígamelo –**_ ella dirigió sus ojos a mi entrepierna y la acaricio con suavidad, casi con miedo diría yo. Reprimí un gruñido que quiso abandonar mi boca.

 _ **-¿Puedes parar estando así?**_ – me sentiría frustrado al final, pero tampoco soy un animal como para que mis instintos me dominen.

 _ **-Si una de las partes no lo desea, si –**_ acaricie con suavidad su mejilla y la obligue a mantenerme la mirada - _**¿Qué quiere hacer? –**_ Mi miembro dolía, la prisión del pantalón y el bóxer me matarían.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi rostro y luego como sus labios volvían a hacer contacto con los míos. Esa señal me basto para continuar, coloque mi mano en su cadera y comencé a jugar con el borde de la tanga, ella se tensó, pero lo único que hizo fue intensificar nuestro contacto, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le teme a algo y espero poder distraerla; de lo contrario solo seré un mal recuerdo en su historia. Tal vez su novio no es muy buen amante, dudo mucho que esta hermosa molestia, sea el problema. Abrí sus piernas colocándome en medio apoyado sobre mis rodillas, se tensó pero no me pidió que me detenga.

Mi mano entro en contacto con su zona más íntima, aun sobre la tela de la tanga. Estaba húmeda y al rozar suavemente su centro vibro. ¡Joder! quiero dejar la cordura de lado, pero no puedo permitírmelo, porque también deseo que la experiencia sea agradable para ella. Se retorcía contra mí, moviendo cada vez más sus caderas para generar más fricción; los gemidos morían dentro de nuestro beso, yo me moría de ganas por escucharlos, así que me deshice de su abrazo y deslice mi boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo con suavidad.

 _ **-¡Ahh! –**_ Está tan sumergida en el placer, mis dedos entraron en contacto directo con su clítoris y ella araño mi pierna aun cubierta por el pantalón _**– ¡Sasuke! –**_ no recuerdo haber estado así de excitado en mi vida, quiero verla correrse pegada a mí. Seguí moviendo con agilidad mis dedos y cuando deslice uno dentro de su vagina ella lo apretó con tanta fuerza que temía hacerle daño _**– ¡No! –**_ me detuve – _**¿qué? -**_ La posición en la que me encontraba era incomoda, así que me coloque detrás de ella, pasando mis piernas a sus costados y apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. Bese su cuello y subí mis besos hasta su oreja, donde hable.

- _ **La deseo muchísimo señorita –**_ Jale su pendiente con mis dientes sin lastimarla _**– quítesela –**_ le dije mientras estiraba las ligas de la tanga.

Ella lo hizo obedientemente y luego volvió a recostarse por mí. Acaricie el interior de sus muslos, subiendo mis caricias a sus labios menores, los cuales separe y masajee su punto más sensible. Se retorció y clavo sus uñas en mis piernas, mientras arqueaba la espalda de manera deliciosa. Colé uno de mis dedos en su intimidad y utilice mi otra mano para seguir con el asalto a su clítoris. Estaba tan húmeda, y por la presión en su interior no faltaba mucho para que se corriera. Mis labios seguían realizando pequeños besos en su cuello, oreja y mejilla, mientras que los suyos se encargaban de soltar seductores gemidos y suspiros.

 _ **-Déjese llevar –**_ encorve los dedos en su vagina y ella llego a su orgasmo. Sus uñas se clavaron con tanta fuerza en mí que estoy seguro que dejaran una marca en mis piernas; pero bien que habían valido la pena. Ella seguía recuperándose, respirando agitadamente en mí pecho, yo tenía mis dedos aun en su interior y cuando trate de retirarlos, giro el rostro, pegando su mejilla a mi piel, dejándome admirar su rostro por primera vez.

Los labios rosas ligeramente abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor en su frente y los bellos orbes verdes nublados a causa del placer. Ni en mis sueños más locos me imagine que esta mujer pudiera ser así, tan ardiente… tan… sensual. Comenzó a recuperar la conciencia y en su intento por levantarse uso de apoyo mi entrepierna, obligándome a soltar una maldición que la hizo sobresaltarse y alejarse de mí rápidamente.

 _ **-¡Lo siento! –**_ Negué con la cabeza y ella me miro sorprendida _**– ¿Y… ahora?**_

 _ **-¿Quiere continuar?-**_ veo que asiente _**– venga –**_ gateo hasta quedar frente a mi nuevamente y una vez que estuvo a mi alcance bese sus labios de nuevo. Ella desabotono mi pantalón y bajo el cierre, me coloque de pie para poder sacármelo y cuando sujete mi bóxer su desvió su mirada _**\- ¿Tiene miedo?**_

 _ **-Algo –**_ su mirada estaba fija en las sabanas bajo ella.

 _ **-Cierre los ojos –**_ dudo un segundo pero lo hizo. Fui a la mesa y saque un condón, baje mi ropa interior y luego me arrodille frente a ella, sujetando su cintura y ayudándola a acomodarse mejor en el colchón, mientras yo me ubicaba entre sus piernas _**– Puede abrirlos y míreme únicamente a la cara –**_ una vez que los orbes jade estuvieron en mi campo de visión le sonreí tratando de contagiarla de confianza.

 _ **-¿Qué es gracioso? –**_ deshice la pobre coleta que estaba hecha un desastre y acomode sus cabellos a lo largo del cochón.

 _ **-Es muy hermosa –**_ su sonrojo me generaba ternura y algo más que no lograba entender. Es una expresión que no suelo ver en ella y la verdad que es relajante sentirla más… humana – _**si le hago daño, avísame. O si quiere detenerse, pídamelo.**_

Bese sus labios de nuevo, y toque con suavidad su cintura. Trate de distraerla de nuevo y cuando comenzó a corresponder a mis caricias supe que podía continuar. Aprovechando su distracción, dirigí mi erección a su centro y una vez ahí, comencé a entrar con delicadeza. No le di tregua, mi boca seguía asaltando la suya, mientras que con mi mano estrujaba sus senos y jugaba con sus pezones. Era estrecha, húmeda y caliente; cuando estuve completamente dentro, espere a que se acostumbrara. Tenía muchísimas ganas de moverme, la presión estaba logrando que lo último que quedaba de cordura abandonara mi mente.

 _ **-Ahaaa –**_ separo sus labios y abrazo mi cuello, su respiración chocaba contra mi oreja; erizando mi piel.

 _ **-¿Está bien? –**_ movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, entonces yo salí lentamente de ella, obteniendo un gemido y un chupón cuando volví a introducirme completamente.

 _ **-E. Eres grande –**_ sus dientes se restregaban contra la piel de mi cuello. Sonreí con mi boca apoyada en su hombro.

 _ **-Tomare eso como un halago –**_ su risa cansada inundo el lugar. Nunca la había escuchado, era un sonido agradable y por alguna razón calmaba mi ansiedad. Apoye ambas manos sobre el colchón, despegando mi cuerpo del suyo para poder observarla desde arriba.

Comienzo a pensar que la palabra hermosa le quedaba corta, desde mi perspectiva parecía salida de una fantasía. Ojos verdes nublados por el deseo, la boca ligeramente hinchada de tantos besos, mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello rosa esparcido en las sabanas negras. Su sonrisa lograba iluminar todo el lugar, borrando de mí el pensamiento de que ella era fría. No podía serlo si era capaz de sonreír así.

 _ **-Eres distinto –**_ quería entender a qué se refería, pero su centro sujetando con fuerza mi miembro me lo estaba haciendo difícil. Volví a salir de ella, sacándole el aire, y un gemido cuando me hundí de nuevo – _**porque**_ – repetí la acción y ella se arqueo, pegando su pecho contra el mío _**– no te tengo –**_ comencé con las estocadas constantes y calló durante unos segundos _**– miedo.**_

Lo único que entendí era que no le daba miedo, pero el momento de hablar ya se acabó, ahora quiero que sienta lo que está causando en mi desde ese viernes 13. Me hinque sobre ella, apoderándome de sus labios, sosteniendo mi peso en mis antebrazos y enterrándome en su interior como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Sus gemidos morían en nuestro beso, sus uñas se incrustaban en la piel de mi espalda y sus piernas me sujetaban fuertemente, evitando cualquier escape. Es la primera vez en años que siento el deseo desbordar por mis poros, hace tiempo no dejaba que la pasión se apoderara de mí y me llevara a lo más profundo del paraíso.

Ella estaba cerca, lo sabía por la manera en la que sus paredes se contraían; yo estaba en igual de condiciones. Me arrodille en la cama y la levante por los glúteos, intensificando la penetración y logrando que su cuerpo se curvara de una manera demasiado seductora. Abrí los ojos en el momento exacto en el que se cara se contraía de placer y eso logro el efecto esperado, llevándome a mi propio orgasmo. Salí completamente de ella y me tumbe a su lado, esperando que mi respiración se normalice.

Gire mi rostro en su dirección y juro que con solo esa mirada mis hormonas se alborotaron. Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera tentadora, las perlas de sudor que descendían por él me provocaban ganas pasar la lengua y… Mierda yo hice esto… Acaricie con mis dedos su cuello, había una marca de mis dientes ahí y estoy seguro que se molestara conmigo cuando la vea. No recuerdo haber sido tan bruto antes, nunca he dejado marcas en nadie y justo se me ocurrió comenzar a hacerlo, con la hija de mi jefe.

 _ **-Guau –**_ hablo en suspiros _**– eso fue –**_ nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió, haciendo que en mis labios se formara un gesto similar.

 _ **-¿Se sintió bien? –**_ asintió.

- _ **¡Por lo que se escuchaba desde la calle diría que más que bien! –**_ la voz de mi compañero interrumpió el momento, logrando que Sakura se escondiera bajo las sábanas _**– el auto de ella no me deja meter la moto y**_ – agarre una de las almohadas y se la tire en el rostro.

 _ **-¡Lárgate! –**_ el levanto las manos en señal de rendición y luego cerró la puerta _**– lo siento yo, no sabía que él –**_ se bajó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa ante mi atenta mirada _**– señorita yo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué he hecho? –**_ no quiero que se vaya, menos de esta manera. Me encantaría que esto se vuelva a repetir y si por culpa de Naruto esta mujer desaparece lo voy a matar. Lo hare trizas hasta que lamente el haber llegado temprano a casa.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Reviews? Si les gusto déjenme un comentario, soy muy feliz al leerlos :3**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡¿Cómo les va?! Espero que estén bien; yo acabo de cambiar de trabajo y estoy mucho mejor ahora y eso me ayudo bastante a escribir este capítulo. Si les gusta déjenmelo saber en comentarios.**

 **¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **CAPITULO 6**

No me miraba; menos mal, ya que se hubiera molestado si veía la manera en la que mis ojos se fijaban en las marcas que dejaron mis manos en sus glúteos. Ahora si volteo hacia mí y se sonrojo hasta las orejas _**– ¡Los siento tanto!**_ – negó con la cabeza y se vistió más deprisa. Me quede como un idiota mirándola marcharse prácticamente corriendo por la puerta. Recién reaccione cuando escuche el sonido de su vehículo al doblar la esquina. Salí al pasillo pero ya era tarde.

 _ **-¡Demonios! –**_ Ingresando lentamente a la casa estaba mi "Querido compañero" _**\- ¡Idiota! –**_ Fui como una fiera hasta él, así desnudo como estaba y lo sostuve del cuello _**\- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar trabajando?!**_

 _ **-¡Lo mismo va para ti! ¿Qué carajo haces con esa mujer? ¡¿Cómo iba a adivinar que la traerías en horario de oficina para follarla?!**_

 _ **-¡Nosotros no!**_ – estaba demasiado molesto. Y no sabía exactamente porque _**– ¡Joder! –**_ solté su camisa y golpee la pared en un intento para hacer descargar mi ira.

- _ **Pero por lo que escuche, se divirtieron bastante –**_ fruncí el ceño y el señalo el espejo del baño. Al girar la cabeza me pude percatar de que tenía arañazos que iban desde mis hombros hasta mi espalda baja, mascas de dientes en mi brazo y chupones alrededor de mi cuello. No sentí nada de eso mientras estábamos juntos.

 _ **-Espero que sea por esto que se disculpó –**_ Naruto toco la herida de mi brazo y luego me miro molesto.

- _ **Pero ¿Acaso no estas saliendo con la loquita? Tú no eres un hombre de varias mujeres –**_ y no lo soy. Al menos ya no.

Le comente lo que había pasado con Karin, desde la ducha; después me vestí para volver a la oficina. El solo me dijo que nunca le cayó demasiado bien, que algo en ella no le cerraba por completo. Le dije que hablaríamos por la tarde, pero que por ahora ni siquiera mencionara el tema de la señorita a alguien. Una vez que llegue y me acomode en mi lugar las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelándome a un muy molesto señor Haruno. Se suponía que él no vendría hoy. Y cuando me cito a su oficina casi me caí de espalda… no puede haberse enterado tan rápido… ¿verdad?

- _ **Uchiha dime que ves aquí –**_ me dijo ni bien entre a la oficina. Yo me temí lo peor cuando sujete el sobre, pero lo único que me mostro era una borracha Sakura en un club aquel día antes del feriado.

 _ **-Es su hija en un club –**_ negó y señalo una esquina de la fotografía. En la misma estaba yo, bebiendo con mis amigos.

 _ **-Soy yo… ¿Tiene algo de malo? –**_ trate de sonar inocente.

 _ **-Por el contrario –**_ ahora si no entendía – _**frecuentas los mismos lugares que mi hija, y eso es muy útil para mí.**_

 _ **-No entiendo.**_

 _ **-Esa niña es un problema, siempre necesito que alguien este controlando lo que hace para que no me avergüence, y el que tú estés cerca será de mucha ayuda.**_

 _ **-¿De qué podría servirle?**_

 _ **-Quiero que me informes todo lo que hace, ella aun no quiere aceptar que se deberá casar con el señor Hebi y hasta que lo entienda, tú serás su sombra.**_

 _ **-Pero señor ella –**_ me tendió otro sobre y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba. Me niego rotundamente a acosar a la hija de mi jefe; ni por todo el dinero del mundo estaré persiguiendo a Sakura Haruno. Mucho menos después de lo que paso en mi habitación.

Él no se tomó muy bien mi negativa, me amenazo con despedirme y todo, pero no cedi. Derrotado, me obligo a trabajar horas extras ese día y luego se retiró. Volví a casa cansado, estresado y con un humor de perros; enojado con todo el mundo. Con Naruto por habernos interrumpido, con Karin por haberme traicionado, con el señor Kizashi por dejarme un trabajo excesivo y con… no, con ella no estoy enojado. Fue lo único bueno en este mugroso miércoles. Solo eso valió la pena en ese día de mierda.

Eran cerca de las 9 cuando cruce el umbral y para mi grata sorpresa el Dobe no estaba. Me di una ducha rápida y me dirigí a ordenar mi habitación. Entre el caos que ya había y el desastre de sabanas que dejamos con la señorita ya no veía el suelo. Recogí todo y lo metí en el tarro de ropa sucia. Cambie los cobertores de la cama y cuando mi cansado cuerpo toco el colchón el olor a cerezos me choco. Gire mis ojos hacia la dirección de la cual venia y para mi sorpresa, un sujetador blanco con encajes estaba atascado bajo la silla de mi escritorio.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa abandonara mis labios al entender el motivo por el cual ella se quedó más tiempo de lo necesario agachada ahí. Al final no pudo quitar esto y es que había que levantar el escritorio para poder hacerlo y no creo que sujetando las sabanas hubiera logrado hacerlo. Lo recogí y coloque dentro de la mesa de noche para poder evitar que se extraviara y así, poder entregárselo en caso de que vuelva a aparecer por aquí. No sé qué me pasa con ella, desde el viernes 13 no puedo olvidarla.

…

La semana siguiente paso sin que supiera absolutamente nada de la señorita. El día que fue a casa ella había retirado todas sus cosas de la oficina, así que ya no volvió a aparecer por ahí y estoy más que seguro que no la veré en la puerta de mi domicilio un día cualquiera. La noche de sábado me entere que Naruto iba a salir con una mujer a un restaurante. Eso llamo mi atención, ya que normalmente el sale a bailar y luego directo al sexo. No es de tomarse muchas molestias por una chica y esta vez, hasta traje y todo se colocó.

 _ **-Aunque la mona se vista de seda –**_ el me aventó su desodorante, el cual logre esquivar a duras penas.

 _ **-¡Cállate Teme! –**_ estaba ansioso.

 _ **-Jajajaja ¿Dónde debes ir a recogerla? –**_ Me paso la dirección – _ **Es una zona de ricos.**_

 _ **-¡Lo sé! Le dije que solo tenía una moto sencilla y ella le restó importancia, diciéndome que la busque a las 9.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo es?**_

 _ **-Alta, de cabello negro y ojos claros –**_ no es su estereotipo de mujer. Suele salir con mujeres bastante feas a mi parecer y esta sonaba decente _**-¿Dónde la conociste? –**_ Se sonrojo y eso solo logro sacarme una carcajada _**\- ¡te comportas como un puberto!**_

 _ **-¡Maldito!... Es cliente de la librería.**_

 _ **-¿La librería? ¿En la cual tienes que trabajar solo para pagarle a Shikamaru el haber roto sus vidrios?**_ – volvió a asentir.

 _ **-¿De qué se supone que hablaras con ella? Si me dices que es inteligente y además adinerada, no veo que pudiera haber visto en ti.**_

 _ **-Es un pago por haberla ayudado –**_ ahora entiendo mejor. Su celular sonó, indicándole que debía irse o no llegaría a tiempo para recoger a su cita.

Una vez que salió por la puerta, la tranquilidad y el silencio me golpearon. No quiero estar solo, lo último que quiero es eso ahora o inevitablemente pensaré en Sakura Haruno y eso es malo para mí. Llame a Sai y lo invite a tomar unas cervezas, él dijo que vendría una vez que dejara a Ino en su casa. A los 15 minutos de haber colgado el timbre suena y fui a abrir la puerta, exactamente como estaba vestido. Con un short, zapatillas y sin camisa. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme de lleno con una despampanante rosadita en un ajustado vestido de noche color negro.

 _ **-¿Qué hace a-? –**_ no me dejo terminar ya que se aventó a mis labios, obligándome a retroceder unos pasos, y cerrando la puerta con una de sus manos.

Sus besos trasmitían desesperación, una necesidad increíble de olvidarlo todo y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla con eso. Deshice su peinado alto, simplemente al quitar el adorno en su cabello; las sedosas hebras cayeron libres por sus hombros. Busque con mis manos el cierre del vestido y una vez lo halle, libere a sus curvas de esa prisión. Separe mis labios para poder apreciar el cuerpo que se presentaba ante mi deseoso y eso logro ponerme a mil.

Su centro se hallaba solamente cubierto por un pequeño triangulo negro, sujeto por hilos y los botones de su pecho eran escondidos por dos parches en forma de trébol del mismo color. Los bucles rosas caían ordenados a su espalda y tenía una diminuta pañoleta sujeta a su cuello. La tome de la cintura, acercándola a mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío y dejando que la diferencia de estatura entre nosotros se hiciera notoria, aun a pesar de que llevaba unos tacones negros. Acerque mi nariz a su cuello y deje que el aroma de cerezos me llevara a otra dimensión.

Sentí sus uñas acariciando mis abdominales y sus labios sobre mi hombros. Yo mientras, me deshacía del pañuelo; revelando la marca casi curada que yo le había dejado aquel miércoles. Pasee mi lengua por la misma y devore su cuello con hambre. Ella suspiraba con suavidad y estiraba el elástico de mis shorts. Cuando el contacto se me hizo insuficiente, deslice mi boca por su clavícula, besando cada vez más abajo y acercándome a lo que yo estaba ansiando probar.

Mordí con suavidad el inicio de su seno derecho y con mi lengua dibuje el trébol negro que se hallaba sobre sus pezones. Podía sentir como sus manos se fijaban en mi cabeza, tratando de prevenir mi escape. No te preocupes Señorita Sakura, no pienso alejarme de ti. Retire el objeto que me impedía saborear sus montículos con los dientes y luego comencé con mi inspección. Mis manos estaban fijas en sus caderas, mientras que mi boca se encargaba de chupar y morder todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance. Una vez que termine con el izquierdo también, subí nuevamente hasta sus labios y pasee mis manos en sus muslos, obligándola a enredar sus piernas alrededor de mí.

 _ **-Me encantas –**_ le confesé en medio de nuestra batalla y ella simplemente restregó su centro en mi miembro, aun cubierto por la tela del short. Estaba húmeda y yo comenzaba a perder la razón. La guie a tropezones hasta el sofá, sentándola en el mismo y arrodillándome frente a ella.

 _ **-¿Sasuke? –**_ sus labios ya sin labial susurrando mi nombre serian mi perdición.

Separe sus piernas, hizo un amague de cubrirse y se lo impedí. Deje un camino de besos, desde su tobillo izquierdo hasta la parte interior de su muslo, ella temblaba frente a mí. Cuando cambie al derecho, me percate que tenía el tatuaje de una hoja bastante cerca de sus labios inferiores y eso me saco una sonrisa. Mordí con algo más de fuerza cerca de sus rodillas y ella me miro. Le mantuve la mirada mientras mi boca subía, hasta quedar sobre el dibujo de tinta y una vez que estuve ahí, lo lamí con parsimonia hasta que termine encajando mis dientes ahí.

El gemido que salió de ella, fue una mezcla perfecta entre placer y dolor. Enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo y terminando inevitablemente, como una puntada en la ingle. Sentí sus uñas en mis hombros al ver que no le daba tregua y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lamí su centro aun sobre la tela negra que lo cubría. Sus parpados cayeron y su espalda se arqueo de manera deliciosa. Tan mojada y sensible que con solo ese contacto la puse así. Deslice la prenda hacia un costado y lamí su clítoris, sus manos en mi cabeza me daban a entender que le estaba gustando el placer que le proporcionaba, ya que no lo aflojo hasta que su orgasmo la sacudió. ¡Joder! Estoy por llegar al mismo lugar que ella y aun no me ha tocado.

 _ **-Señorita –**_ su cuerpo seguía con pequeños espasmos _**– vamos a la cama.**_

 _ **-Sakura –**_ levante la cabeza – _**dime… Sakura en momentos como estos.**_

Sus orbes verdes entraron en mi campo de visión y sentí como jalaba de mi cabello con fuerza, probando su propio sabor de mis labios. La fricción entre nosotros me hacía desear aún más hundirme en ella, rompí el hilo que sostenía el triángulo y al lograr separarme un poco, para poder quitarme los shorts Sakura cerró los ojos. Esa simple acción me pareció graciosa, ya que ella fue la que vino aquí a seducirme, pero igual que la última vez me coloque el condón que Naruto guarda en el escritorio de la sala y luego me ubique entre sus piernas. Besando su mejilla para obligarla a abrir los ojos.

 _ **-¿Lo quieres Sakura? –**_ separe sus labios menores y metí solamente la punta. Quedándome estático, disfrutando de la dulce tortura que su interior provocaba en mí _**– aquí esta –**_ metí otro poco, arrancándole un gemido _**– haz lo que quieras con él.**_

Pegue nuestras frentes y comencé a besar sus mejillas, sus hombros, su cuello, lamer el chupón que le acabo de hacer y antes de que pudiera continuar mi camino, movió sus caderas encajándome completo en ella. Solté una maldición por lo bajo, y sin poder evitarlo mis dientes perforaron la piel blanca, en el mismo lugar que la última vez. Escuche un gemido en mi oído y el cálido aliento de Sakura bajo el lóbulo de mi oreja. La sujete por las caderas y me retire para comenzar con el vaivén, la posición era incomoda, pero poco me importo. Mis estocadas eran duras y profundas, tocando un punto en ella que la hacía aún más estrecha de lo que ya era. La sujete por las nalgas y levante su peso, haciendo que sus brazos se enredaran alrededor de mi cuello y su cabello se despegara del sofá. Camine sin salir de su interior hasta una pared cercana.

Estampe su espalda por la superficie de cemento y hundí la yema de mis dedos en la piel de sus glúteos. Bese sus labios mientras continuaba penetrándola, utilizando la fuerza que tenía para poder mover su cuerpo de arriba abajo sobre mi miembro. Las contracciones en su interior cada vez son más largas así que ella está a punto de llegar, pero las fuerzas me están abandonando obligándome a retirarme de ella y bajarla en el suelo. Sus piernas tiemblan y su corazón late desbocado. Gire su cuerpo y apoye sus manos sobre la pared, sujetándola con las mías para mantenerlas fijas. Su pequeño cuerpo vibraba y esperaba ansioso cualquier acción por parte mía. Yo simplemente bese su hombro.

 _ **-Por favor –**_ susurro, girando su rostro y dejándome admirar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

 _ **-¿Qué deseas Sakura? –**_ le pregunte con la voz ronca. Ella se restregó contra mi entrepierna.

 _ **-Sasuke -**_ sin torturarla más, me hundí en su centro de una certera estocada y ella gimió, apoyando su mejilla en la pared; estoy más que seguro que sus rodillas habrían flaqueado si no estuviera sosteniendo sus manos en la pared fuertemente.

No baje mi ritmo hasta que me estrangulo y su cuerpo quedo flácido a causa del orgasmo. Yo termine dentro de ella, por suerte traigo condón o ahora estaríamos en graves problemas. Sostuve la pequeña figura y la cargue conmigo hasta depositarla en la cama. Una vez ahí me percaté de que el maquillaje de sus ojos se había corrido ligeramente y que deje una marca demasiado notoria en su cuello y nalgas. Se quedó dormida ni bien toco el colchón, aproveche eso para quitarme el condón y aventarlo en la basura, luego fui a recoger todo; Un sorprendido Sai me miraba desde la puerta, con un cajón de cerveza en su mano y en la otra una pizza, ¡demonios! Debo sacarlo de aquí antes de que Sakura lo escuche.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Paciencia gente, sé que este no se parece al Sasuke normal. Pero más adelante explicare el porqué de su actitud. Gracias por leer hasta acá. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡HOLAAAA! Les traigo el nuevo capítulo aprovechando las mini vacaciones que me surgieron. Espero les guste y de ser así; dejen un comentario. Tiene Lemon, lemon y… mas lemon XD**

 **Capítulo 7 – Acuerdo.**

Trate de entender qué carajo hacia él aquí y de sacarlo lo más rápido posible antes de que Sakura Haruno vuelva a salir corriendo por culpa de uno de mis amigos. Debo considerar seriamente cambiar las llaves de casa; se las entregue a ellos en caso de urgencia, no para que entraran cuando se les venga en gana.

 _ **-¿Por qué viniste? –**_ el miro el vestido en el suelo.

 _ **-¿Esto es de ahora? –**_ Asentí – _**mierda, me hubieras dicho y me ahorrabas el viaje –**_ me reprendió mientras me tiraba paquete de cervezas y la pizza.

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ me disculpe ¡Cierto que yo lo invite! Él le restó importancia y se fue por donde vino. Nunca se hace problema por nada; gracias al cielo no es tan problemático como Naruto.

Mire en dirección a mi cuarto y afortunadamente Sakura no se percató de su presencia. Cogí mi móvil y le envié un mensaje al Dobe avisándole que no se le ocurriera aparecer por aquí hasta que yo se lo permita. No me importa donde vaya a parar ese idiota, pero si vuelve a hacer que esta molestia huya de mi lo voy a matar. Levante el vestido negro del suelo y lo acomode en una de las sillas del comedor. Busque con la vista los tréboles negros, pero no los halle y estoy sumamente cansado como para hacer un esfuerzo más ahora.

Una vez que volví a la habitación la encontré de costado, acurrucando su cuerpo en uno de los bordes de mi cama. Fui al baño, me di una ducha y volví para acomodarme a su lado, colocándome un bóxer y los pantalones de pijama. La cubrí con una colcha y luego deje que el sueño se apoderara de mí, nadando en cerezos. Cuando el primer rayo de sol atravesó la ventana a causa de que la cortina estaba corrida, desperté. Gire de costado y para mi sorpresa, el lugar estaba vacío ¿En qué momento? Prácticamente fui corriendo para ver si lograba alcanzarla y por suerte si lo hice. Ella estaba cubierta únicamente por mi camisa azul y buscaba algo bajo el sofá.

 _ **-¿Te puedo ayudar? –**_ desde mi perspectiva se podía apreciar las marcas de dedos que deje en sus nalgas.

Ella se sobresaltó y en un mal movimiento, golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa del escritorio que había en la sala. Mi camisa le quedaba grande en muchos lugares, dejando un escote por demás pronunciado a mi vista. Escucho como se queja y frota su cien, sin percatarse de que al realizar esa acción su delantera se mueve de manera provocadora y me permite tener una vista de todas las marcas que deje ahí. Me coloque a su altura e inspeccione su cabeza buscando alguna herida, pero por suerte no tenía nada más que una pequeño enrojecimiento de la piel.

 _ **-¿Estás bien?**_

 _ **-Eso creo –**_ acaricie el pequeño chichón que se le formaba.

- _ **Si le ponemos algo de hielo mañana ya no se verá –**_ asintió. La ayude a colocarse de pie y me encamine hacia la heladera _**\- ¿Qué estabas buscando?**_

 _ **-Mis**_ – hizo un gesto delante de sus pechos y se sonrojo _**– olvídalo.**_

 _ **-Ya los busque ayer, lamento no haberlos encontrado –**_ ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieta mientras le colocaba la bolsa en el golpe.

El silencio era algo incómodo, pero no sabía que decir para poder romperlo. Ella estaba tensa, como si acabara de despertar de un trance y no supiera muy bien que hacer ahora. Sostenía con fuerza los bordes de mi camisa y jugaba con las puntas de sus cabellos.

 _ **-Y… ¿Estuvo agradable la fiesta ayer? –**_ Señale el vestido sobre la silla y ella bajo la mirada – _**tal vez no.**_

 _ **-Señor Uchiha–**_ la corte antes de que pudiera continuar.

- _ **Me agrada más cuando dices Sasuke –**_ sus mejillas sonrojadas me provocan y no creo que ella sea consciente de eso.

 _ **-Sasuke… Lamento lo de ayer yo –**_ movió el trapo con hielo hasta cubrir parte de su rostro con el – _**tuve una mala noche.**_

 _ **-Eso pude ver –**_ acaricio sus muslos desnudos.

 _ **-No, no sé cómo explicártelo para que no me tomes a mal… -**_ quiero saber que está sintiendo esta mujer _**– estar contigo me hace olvidar mis problemas por un momento –**_ soy un escape para ella. La verdad que no esperaba esto, si es cierto que cada vez que me toca me hace perder la noción del tiempo, pero no creí que yo causara el mismo efecto en su persona.

- _ **Sabes, a mí me ocurre algo similar**_ – acaricie su muslo – _**cuando me besas todo lo demás desaparece -**_ Retiro la tela de su rostro y luego me miro sorprendida. Tenía la mirada fija en mis ojos y su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante y atrayente.

- _ **No, no quiero una relación seria. No estoy en condiciones para manejarla y –**_ miro mi mano – _**prefiero evitar problemas si tu esperas algo más que solo esto.**_

 _ **-¿Sexo? –**_ Lo pensó un momento y luego asintió _**– que bueno –**_ la atraje a un beso demandante, sentándola sobre mí y acariciando sus piernas en el proceso _**– puedo aceptar eso.**_

La sesión continúo hasta cerca del mediodía, donde nuestros cuerpos nos exigían alimento y un descanso. Ella tomo una ducha y yo le preste una sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros. Almorzamos a eso de las 13:30hs y luego de unos cuantos besos y chupones ella se marchó. Llegamos al acuerdo de que ella me avisaría si es que necesitaba de mí y yo podría hacer lo mismo. Intercambiamos teléfonos y los horarios en los que no podríamos recibir las llamadas; realmente no sé muy bien cómo fue que terminamos así, pero si puedo tener a esa mujer entre mis brazos al menos una vez a la semana me doy por servido.

 _ **-¿Hay moros en la costa? –**_ El Dobe entraba a la casa cubriéndose los ojos.

 _ **-No, se marchó a eso de las 4 –**_ frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá.

 _ **-¿Quién era? –**_ lo mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

 _ **-Secreto –**_ cruce mis brazos tras mi cuello _**\- ¿Al final a donde fuiste a dormir?**_

 _ **-Shikamaru me presto su departamento. Según el terminaría en casa de Temari –**_ rodé los ojos ¿Hasta cuándo cree que nos tragaremos el cuento de que son solo amigos? _**– ¡ya Teme! Al menos dame una pista.**_

 _ **-Olvídalo –**_ metió su mano entre los almohadones y saco una lata que había ahí. Lo que casi me mato, fue el hecho de que, pegado a esta había un trébol negro.

 _ **-¡Dios! Al menos tira tu basura –**_ arrojo la lata sobre mí en dirección al basurero y por suerte logre cogerla en el aire.

 _ **-¡No! Yo me quedare con esta –**_ levanto una de sus cejas y luego suspiro.

 _ **-Estás más loco que una cabra –**_ golpeo mi cabeza y se encamino a la ducha. Yo despegue el Nipple Patch y luego bote la cerveza vacía. Esta se uniría a mi futura colección. Sakura Haruno, me vas a volver loco.

…

El viernes siguiente fue un caos en la oficina, me entere que mi padre volvió a lastimar a mi madre y mi hermano tuvo que llamar a la policía para sacarlo de la casa; además de todo tuve que lidiar con un inútil intento de Karin por explicar lo que hace con Orochimaru. Estaba molesto con la vida, lo único que quería en este momento era olvidar todo y… cogí mi móvil, enviando un mensaje a la única capaz de lograr despejar mi mente. La respuesta tardo cerca de 40 minutos en llegar, pero al menos había valido la espera. Ya que el mensaje decía la hora y una dirección.

Llegue y era un lugar de lujo; El Penthouse del edificio Konoha. Le pedí al guardia que notificara mi llegada y una vez la persona al otro lado del teléfono le dio el visto bueno el me dejo subir al ascensor, solamente había un botón ahí. El pasillo de la entrada era pequeño, pero las puertas no. Antes de que pudiera golpear o siquiera tocar, una hermosa Sakura Haruno, cubierta únicamente por una bata negra transparente me invitaba a pasar. Trague saliva y la seguí adentro.

Me guio por un sendero con poca iluminación, al final de él había una puerta, en la cual se podía apreciar la luz de la luna, intuyo que ha de ser el balcón. Efectivamente era lo que imaginaba, lo que no sabía es que ahí había un jacuzzi y una botella de vino. Me quito con lentitud el saco, al igual que los Jeans y zapatos, dejándome solo en ropa interior. Se colocó frente al agua y me miro por sobre los hombros, deslizando su bata negra y revelando su preciosa figura iluminada únicamente por el gran astro.

Ella me daba la espalda, así que aproveche eso para quedar en igualdad de condiciones y acomodarme a su lado. Sus ojos verdes en ningún momento me miraron desde que entro al agua, sé de su miedo; no lo entiendo, pero la afecta en gran manera. Recosté mi hombro contra el suyo y comencé a recorrer su cuello con suaves caricias. Su cabello se hallaba recogido, facilitando mi trabajo. El ambiente entero olía a ella, a ese perfume tan adictivo que lograba calmar mi mente y tranquilizar mi espíritu. Sakura es la primera mujer, que sin decir nada pone mi mundo de cabeza.

Rodee su cintura con uno de mis brazos y la ayude a acomodarse mejor sobre mis piernas. Podía sentir su centro sobre mi entrepierna, y como balanceaba su peso suavemente sobre la misma. Bese sus labios con necesidad, como la primera vez que estuve con ella. Sakura enredo sus dedos en mi cabello negro y delineo con sus uñas el contorno de mi rostro. Se alejó un poco y desde mi perspectiva parecía una aparición. El índice se posó en mi boca y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí sus labios.

 _ **-No te haces una idea de cuánto te deseo –**_ le dije la primera vez que separamos nuestras bocas. Ella aprovecho eso también para acercarse a mi oído y susurrar en el tono más seductor que he escuchado en mi vida.

 _ **-Ahora mismo puedes demostrármelo –**_ mis caricias sobre sus muslos no se detuvieron, amase sus glúteos, intensificando la fricción entre nosotros. Sus labios menores se deslizaban deliciosamente sobre mi erección y ella solo sonreía de costado, jugando con el cabello de mi nuca.

 _ **-¿Aquí o donde lo prefieres? –**_ no me respondió, solo acelero el movimiento de sus caderas y aunque me encantaría dejarme llevar, quiero que ella lo disfrute _**– Sakura –**_ gruñí, mientras ella se agachaba y repartía pequeños besos y suaves mordidas en mi cuello; me excita mucho, pero me desespera en igual medida.

 _ **-No me importa dónde –**_ sus uñas pasaron de mi espalda a mi pecho _**– igual lo voy a disfrutar –**_ eso aumento mi ego, le gusta lo que le hago, goza igual que yo.

 _ **-¿Confías en mí? –**_ asintió y mordió su labio inferior, alejándose lentamente de mi cuello. Aproveche eso para girar con ella encima y dejándola bajo mi cuerpo. No reclamo, únicamente abre grandes los ojos y aprieta sus muslos alrededor de mi cadera – _**voltéate y ponte de rodillas –**_ lamio su boca de manera seductora e hizo exactamente lo que le dije sin rechistar.

 _ **-¿Ahora? -**_ pregunta. En respuesta solo apoyo mi peso completo sobre su espalda, abrazando su cuerpo y apretando sus senos a la vez que los pellizco. Bese su cuello y guie sus manos hasta el borde de piedra, dejándola en una posición bastante tentadora. Con su respingado trasero apuntando hacia mí, justo sobre la superficie del agua y su piel blanca iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Mis labios se entretuvieron con toda porción de dermis expuesta a mi vista, besando el hueso de su cadera y aprovechando para morder uno de sus cachetes, ganándome un gemido de ella al nalguear el otro. Rodee sus caderas con los brazos y acaricie su monte de venus con la mano derecha, mi boca subió hasta su lóbulo izquierdo, siguiendo el ritmo de mis dedos. Ella susurraba mi nombre, y movía su cuerpo al compás de mis atenciones.

 _ **-Sakura –**_ utilice mi mano libre para voltear su rostro hacia mí _**\- ¿Te gusta? –**_ inserte mis dígitos en su entrada y ella pego más su espalda a mi pecho, a la vez que cabeceaba en señal de afirmación. La sensualidad que desprende es abrumadora por momentos, y siento que puedo llegar a perder la noción de lo que estoy haciendo.

 _ **-Me gustaría más –**_ detiene mi mano que estaba entre sus piernas y la sube hasta su seno _**– que se acabaran los preliminares y me dieras lo que realmente quiero –**_ deshace el agarre al que la tengo sometida y se acomoda sobre el borde de piedra, abierta de piernas _**– te deseo Sasuke –**_ abre sus labios rosas para mí… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Esta mujer me puede llegar a matar.

Me coloque de pie, ella por instinto cerro los ojos; ya averiguare cuál es su problema más adelante, porque por ahora lo único que me interesa es hundirme en su interior. Sostuve su cintura, acomodando mi miembro contra sus labios y cuando iba a pujar recordé la parte más importante de todas, no me he colocado el condón aun. Estire mi cuerpo para alcanzar mis pantalones y sacar del bolsillo trasero la bolsita. Sakura se sostuvo con los brazos alrededor de mí, meciendo las caderas y logrando desesperarme. Se detuvo cuando volví a guiar la punta de mi glande a su entrada, comenzando con esta dulce tortura.

Me sentí completo al estar conectados por fin. No pensé que estar casi cinco días sin ella podría ocasionar en mí tal necesidad. Sus uñas arañando mi espalda y sus perfectos dientes blancos perforando la piel de mi hombro me encendieron. Gracias a Sakura descubrí que soy algo masoquista, porque esta es la manera en la que encubre sus gemidos y realmente no me molesta en lo absoluto. Nunca estuve involucrado con una mujer así, pero puedo llegar a volverme adicto a esto. No es mi estilo hacerlo, aunque una vez que entre en confianza con ella, tal vez comience a dejar marcas en esta pálida piel. Solo para frustrar sus encuentros románticos con el señor Hebi.

Me deslice fuera, arremetiendo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, eso me regalo un gemido de sorpresa y otra punzada en el hombro _**\- ¡Ha! Eres grande –**_ abrió grande los ojos al sentir el movimiento de mi cuerpo, gracias a esa acción; sus bellos jades me saludaron, ahogados en deseo.

 _ **-¿Lo tomo como un halago? –**_ sonreí, su risa me supo a gloria.

 _ **-Si lo quieres –**_ una estocada la callo por un momento _**– tomar –**_ otra consiguió el mismo resultado _**\- ¡Dios! ¡Tú! –**_ de nuevo la hice cerrar los parpados y echar la cabeza para atrás; a la vez que sus uñas se hincaban en mi espalda.

 _ **-¿Yo qué? –**_ Espere hasta que abriera la boca para hablar y comencé a embestirla con fuerza, sin detenerme _**\- ¿Quiere decirme algo? –**_ bese su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba con firmeza de mi cuerpo. Sus suspiros y la constante contracción de su centro son el mejor afrodisiaco.

 _ **-¡No pares! –**_ ¡Jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza! _**\- ¡Mas Sasuke! –**_ Bese su cuello, deslizando mis labios sobre su mejilla; con la voz ronca y seca articule cerca de su oreja.

 _ **-Córrete para mi Sakura–**_ La respuesta fue automática. Su interior se contrajo de manera deliciosa sobre mi miembro llevándome al mismo tiempo que ella al nirvana. Tan intensa fue la sensación, que no me medí y la mordí en el cuello, dejando una marca demasiado alevosa. Me retire de su centro y deje la bolsa de plástico llena en un costado. Me acomode a su lado dentro del Jacuzzi, volteo temblorosa y sumergió su cuerpo casi por completo dentro del agua. Es mejor así, porque no creo que pueda soportar otra tanda, estoy demasiado cansado.

 _ **-Espero que ahora tu día no sea tan malo -**_ su voz aterciopelada me saco del trance.

 _ **-Mejoro bastante gracias a ti –**_ rio por lo bajo.

 _ **-Lo tomare como un halago –**_ ahora yo la imite, liberando el aire de mis pulmones. Me agrada este nuevo lado suyo, algo travieso y juguetón.

La noche término de manera exquisita, realmente no esperaba que fuera tan intenso todo esto. Cada vez que la tengo cerca, es como si todo a mí alrededor perdiera sentido. Me podría llegar a enamorar de esta mujer.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¡Termino! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Cuídense!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Les traigo el nuevo capítulo antes de quedarme sin tiempo. Que lo disfruten y… ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capítulo 8 – Malos entendidos.**

La tenia recostada contra mi pecho. Mientras el agua apaciguaba nuestro cansancio. Acaricie suavemente su brazo y bese su cuello bastante cerca del lugar donde le deje la marca. La culpa que sentía era enorme, no estoy a favor de dejar ninguna marca en las mujeres, antes también las había dejado en ella pero esta vez se me pasó la mano. Creo que me recuerda demasiado lo que ese señor le hacía a mi madre; bueno aún sigue haciéndolo.

 _ **-¿Duele?**_ – suspiro y negó con la cabeza _**– fui demasiado brusco, lo siento.**_

 _ **-Entonces yo fui una salvaje –**_ rio despacio _ **– pero no me arrepiento, disfrute cada segundo.**_

 _ **-¿Más que con su futuro esposo? –**_ me arrepentí de inmediato ¡¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar eso?!

 _ **-No podría compararlos -**_ ¡¿No se molestó?! Me miro de soslayo y sonrió al mismo tiempo que acaricio mi mejilla _**– aunque eres mucho más apuesto que él.**_

 _ **-Ese hombre me provoca escalofríos –**_ la mirada que se reflejaba en el vidrio de la ventana era de absoluta tristeza.

 _ **-A mí también –**_ admitió ella _**– a veces yo –**_ no continuo la frase, se quedó callada.

 _ **-¿A veces tú? –**_ Pregunte, ella en respuesta movió la cabeza en señal negativa _**\- ¿Señorita?**_

 _ **-Por favor dime solo Sakura -**_ enfoco sus ojos verdes en mi _**– tu puedes llamarme solamente Sakura, lo de señorita lo dejaremos en el pasado.**_

 _ **-Entonces dime Sakura –**_ sonrió - _**¿realmente quieres casarte con ese hombre? –**_ nuevamente sus labios se fruncieron.

 _ **-Lo que yo quiera no es relevante aquí –**_ se alejó del contacto.

 _ **-Déjame estar en desacuerdo contigo, uno no se casa con alguien sin estar a favor de esa unión. Salvo que hayas vuelto al XVIII –**_ su risa inundo el lugar, relajando un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Ella suspiro y luego me respondió ya más tranquila.

 _ **-En mi mundo, todavía se siguen moviendo de ese modo. Digamos que soy… simple mercancía.**_

 _ **-Me revuelve el estómago escucharte decir eso –**_ la comisura de sus labios se curvo hacia abajo _**– si hay algo que no quieres hacer, simplemente no lo hagas.**_

 _ **-Dejémoslo así Sasuke. No puedo explicártelo; no entenderías –**_ creo que sé a qué se refiere.

 _ **-Solo diré una última cosa –**_ me miro seria _**– ni por todo el dinero del mundo, haría algo que no deseo.**_

Guardo silencio por bastante tiempo después de eso y cuando volvió a abrir su boca el tema de conversación dio un giro. Por ahora lo dejare pasar; pero sigo queriendo conocer el motivo que la llevo a tomar esa decisión.

 _ **-¿Por eso rechazaste el sobre que te entregue aquel día? –**_ sabía a qué se refería.

 _ **-Exactamente, nunca tuve intensiones de meterme en tus problemas; mucho menos involucrarme más de lo necesario con tu padre –**_ inclino la cabeza, en un gesto tan inocente que me provoco ternura.

 _ **-¿Cómo ahora? Si no querías problemas ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –**_ sonreí y acomode un cabello suyo.

 _ **-Porque no soy tan hijo de puta como parezco. Solo evito situaciones que me generen contratiempos –**_ asintió.

 _ **-Pero si tuviste contratiempos por esto –**_ me encogí de hombros _**– ¿daño colateral?**_

 _ **-No me mal entiendas, nunca le negaría la ayuda a alguien. Lo que quiero decir es que siempre evito meterme en los asuntos de otras personas. Mucho menos pensé inmiscuirme en asuntos de tu familia. Solo… paso.**_

 _ **-Eres feliz con recibir tu sueldo a fin de mes –**_ esa frase me la repetí tantas veces ya.

 _ **-Algo así –**_ su tono no mostraba molestia ni nada parecido – _**en caso de que me haya metido en algún problema, siempre trato de sacar algún beneficio de eso –**_ recordé el dinero que me entrego su padre y mi conciencia se alteró ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esa plata?

 _ **-… Ya veo –**_ su voz fue fría. Como la que le dirigió a mi jefe dentro de su oficina.

 _ **-¿Sakura? –**_ Se levantó y salió rápidamente del agua; envolviendo su cuerpo en la fina tela negra _**\- ¿Paso algo malo?**_

 _ **-Solo prefiero evitar problemas que no me generen beneficios; Cuando quieras dormir puedes ir a la habitación que esta al final del pasillo a la izquierda**_ – trate de ponerme en pie pero me detuvo – _**que tengas una buena noche Sasuke.**_

¿Por qué siento que la he fregado? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que dije mal, tal vez solo haya sido imaginación mía, pero se oía altamente ofendida. Grandioso Sasuke, normalmente sabes cuales son las palabras hirientes; en este caso ni eso puedes notar.

Estuve cerca de treinta minutos batallando con el condenado aparato, la cuenta de luz no es mía; pero lo último que necesito es enojar más a esa chica ¡¿Qué ocurrió con el Sasuke mujeriego que no se dejaba manosear por ninguna mujer?!... claro, ya recuerdo porque fue que cambie. Utilizar a las chicas era tan sencillo y ahora mírame. Bien dicen que en la vida todo se paga.

Apague el jacuzzi, luego de casi congelarme en el proceso por haber tardado tanto. Me cubrí con la bata negra que Sakura dejo para mí y me encamine hacia la dirección que ella me indico. La obscuridad del lugar solo era cortada por el pequeño destello de luna que entraba por la ventana, el cuarto además de la cama, una mesa de noche y la lámpara, estaba completamente vacío ¿Me habrá enviado aquí como castigo por haber dicho algo malo? ¿O realmente no quiere a alguien en su cama? ¿Cuántos amantes has traído aquí? No pienses en eso Sasuke, solo duerme y olvídalo todo.

A pesar de mis quejas, dormí bastante bien. Desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana debido al ruido generado por una aspiradora. Me coloque lo más rápido que pude toda la ropa y fui a ver si podría deleitarme con Sakura Haruno haciendo la limpieza. No esperaba ver a una pequeña de cabellos naranjas, mucho menos que pegara un grito desgarrador al verme, me aventara el tubo del aparato y fuera corriendo en dirección al teléfono. Trate de explicarle que era un invitado de Sakura, pero seguía gritando sin escucharme. El sonido de unos tacones golpeando el suelo de madera interrumpieron el alboroto, y la peli rosa entro de manera magistral en la sala.

 _ **-Moegi basta –**_ las manos temblorosas de la pequeña colgaron el aparato _**– él es un invitado mío ¿No es así señor Sasuke? -**_ que horrible se siente que la mujer con la que te acostaste anoche te llame de esa manera, pero como el ambiente estaba algo tenso simplemente asentí.

 _ **-¿Invitado?**_

 _ **-Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto –**_ ella miro a Sakura y luego de vuelta a mí.

 _ **-¡LO! ¡Lo siento tanto señor! ¡Creí que! ¡Mil disculpas! –**_ hacia una reverencia extraña una y otra vez.

- _ **No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por asustarte así –**_ me mira sorprendida, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. Mi mirada se enfocó en la elegante mujer de cabello rosado y en lo bella que se encontraba, como si estuviera a punto de ir a un té o algo así.

 _ **-¿No está enojado? –**_ los bellos jades no se despegaron de mí en ningún momento.

 _ **-¿Eh? No, fue solo un mal entendido -**_ ¿A dónde ira?

 _ **-¡Fiu!... Señorita Sakura ¿Quiere que le prepare un café antes de salir?**_

 _ **-No gracias, atiende al señor Uchiha hasta que desee marcharse. Ya me están esperando y no puedo hacer esperar demasiado al señor Orochimaru –**_ una puntada en el estómago _**– Que tengas un buen día Sasuke, estaremos en contacto –**_ otra _**– deberías llamar a tu novia, no sea que tengas más problemas –**_ definitivamente lo hace apropósito.

Logro su cometido, molestarme a niveles insospechables. El motivo exacto no sé cuál es, pero lo que más me fastidio fue que me tratara como a un juguete; al que puede desechar para ir con su futuro marido. Técnicamente hablando creo que le di a entender que por el único motivo que acepte esta locura es por el sexo, ahora comienzo a comprender porque estaba tan molesta a la noche. No debería afectarme tanto… pero lo hace.

…

El resto del sábado y el domingo fueron más que aburridos. Por la noche de ese día fui a tomar cerveza con los muchachos, tratando de rechazar de la manera menos hostil del mundo a todas las mujeres que me presentaron. Si algo sé, es que una mujer cualquiera no podrá sacarme a Sakura Haruno de la cabeza; ella entro sin proponérselo bajo mi piel y no tengo idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Todas las chicas eran hermosas y bastante voluminosas, pero es a otra a la que quiero metida en mi cama.

…

La semana fue terrible, mucho trabajo y la constante insistencia de Karin para que podamos conversar, según ella podríamos resolver este mal entendido. Luego de negarme cerca de mil veces parece que capto el mensaje. Naruto se mostraba preocupado por mí, pero no tiene motivos yo estoy perfectamente bien. Algo malhumorado y muy pendiente del teléfono ¿Perfectamente bien verdad?

A los quince días de no saber nada de ella ya no lo soporte y termine llamándola. Fue cortante, nos veríamos en casa ya que la suya estaba ocupada. Accedí y me encargue de sacar a mi amigo a patadas a la hora que debía llegar Sakura. Prepare un comida para después y abrí una botella de vino que me habían regalado. Llego en un sorprendente vestido rosa claro, el cual se ajustaba como un guante a su delicado cuerpo y unos zapatos altos que torneaban de manera exquisita sus piernas blancas. Di un paso para poder besarla, pero lo único que mis labios tocaron fue la palma de su mano, la cual interpuso entre nosotros.

 _ **-Esto solo es sexo –**_ de nuevo esa asquerosa sensación en el estómago _**– no necesitas tener esas demostraciones conmigo.**_

 _ **-Es una parte importante del juego previo -**_ trate de sonar lo más calmado posible.

 _ **-Puedes saltártela –**_ agarre su muñeca con suavidad y la jale hacia mí.

 _ **-¿Me dirás que ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que te molesto tanto? –**_ Negó _**\- ¿No que Sakura? ¿Creíste que no lo notaria?**_

 _ **-No veo porque te tomarías la molestia de preocuparte por eso.**_

 _ **-Desde nuestra última vez actúas distinta.**_

 _ **-Solo lo haces cuando obtienes algo a cambio –**_ dirigió sus manos al cierre frontal de su vestido y comenzó a bajarlo _**– es lo que vine a darte.**_

 _ **-No quise decir eso –**_ esta vez los tréboles no eran negros sino rosas, a juego con la diminuta tanga. Carraspee para poder seguir hablando sin que mi voz sonara ronca _**– no lo hago solo por el sexo –**_ caminaba lentamente hacia mí, contoneando sus caderas.

 _ **-¿No? –**_ Entre más cerca estaba, su perfume me nublaba el juicio _**\- ¿Es para vengarte de Karin?**_

 _ **-No –**_ deprendía mi camisa con una sensualidad increíble.

 _ **-¿Tu novia sabe que te acuestas conmigo Sasuke? –**_ detuve sus manos.

 _ **-Yo no salgo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, ese hombre quedo en el pasado –**_ solté sus manos y con mis dedos sostuve su mentón _**– solamente tengo relaciones con alguien en quien esté interesado ¿No es lo mismo para ti? –**_ retrocedió asustada.

 _ **-¿Te. Terminaste con Karin? –**_ Asentí _**\- ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque está teniendo sexo con tu prometido –**_ ella parpadeo sorprendida _**– Tú me lo dijiste.**_

 _ **-Yo no dije eso. Únicamente le consigue mujeres ¡o al menos es eso lo que yo sé!**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Entonces por eso ella…? –**_ soy un gran idiota.

- _ **Ella es el nexo entre Orochimaru y sus damas de compañía –**_ el vestido abierto revelando absolutamente todo, me dificultaba concentrarme. Agarre los bordes y subí el cierre para poder comprender algo de esta conversación _**\- ¿Terminaste porque creíste que te era infiel? –**_ Asentí de nuevo _**\- sigue igual de enamorada –**_ retrocedió otro paso y choco contra la pared _**– y creo que tú también amas a Karin.**_

¿Amar a Karin? No puedo decir que eso era amor, yo ni siquiera le di una chance de defenderse, di por hecho que ella me traiciono y a la primera oportunidad que tuve para alejarme de ella; lo hice. Tengo mucho aprecio por sus hermanos, además de que siempre la considere una excelente amiga pero…

 _ **-Yo no amo a Karin –**_ Sus manos desesperadas buscaban el picaporte de la puerta tras ella.

 _ **-¿Seguro? –**_ Camine hasta su lado y sujete su muñeca _**– ella te puede hacer muy feliz**_ – estire su cuerpo hacia mí _**– puedes tener una relación normal a su lado y.**_

 _ **-Prefiero tratar de entender que es lo que siento por ti –**_ negó. Cerrando sus hermosos ojos y tratando débilmente de alejarse _**– porque algo inexplicable pasa por mi cabeza cada vez que te tengo cerca.**_

 _ **-Lujuria –**_ afirma ella.

 _ **-Puede ser –**_ acaricie su cabello con la punta de mi nariz _**– pero hasta ahora no me había pasado con nadie más –**_ bese el lugar exacto donde su pulso se sentía.

 _ **-¡S. Sasuke! –**_ Sus manos temblorosas sujetaban mi camisa con fuerza _**– soy mala para ti.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –**_ no deje que se aparte, la mantuve lo más cerca posible sosteniendo su cintura.

 _ **-Porque no me dejas ir –**_ susurro. Subí mi boca hasta besar la comisura de los suyos y di un paso hacia atrás.

 _ **-Entiendo –**_ estaba ausente, como si se acabara de recuperar de un shock _**– no puedo obligarte a esto. Si quieres irte, ahí está la puerta.**_

 _ **-Sera lo mejor –**_ sus piernas temblaban, pero no se movía _**– tu volverás con Karin y yo.**_

 _ **-No voy a volver con ella –**_ estática me mira.

 _ **-¿Por qué?**_

 _ **-Porque la que ocupa cada uno de mis pensamientos ahora, eres tú –**_ su lacia cabellera se mueve de un lado a otro.

 _ **-Estoy comprometida, no puedo –**_ sonreí de costado.

 _ **-No lo amas –**_ me rasque la nuca _**– tal vez a mí tampoco, pero no te soy indiferente.**_

Su boca temblaba, y la necesidad de besarla se apodero de mi cuerpo. Esta vez ella no me rechazo, no me correspondió al principio, pero al menos no me mando a volar ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado entre nosotros?

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Ojala les haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡HOLA! Sé que esta vez me demore más de lo que acostumbro, pero mi vida esta patas para arriba y apenas encuentro tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten y ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Capítulo 9 – Infraganti.**

Quieta recibía mis caricias, recién la sentí viva cuando sus manos sujetaron mi camisa; devolviéndome la esperanza que estaba perdiendo. Sé que hay algo especial en ella, nunca fui partidario de meterme en relaciones ajenas, problemáticas y mucho menos con mujeres a punto de casarse. Pero con Sakura es distinto, el simple hecho de respirar su perfume me vuelve loco. Pensé que era una necesidad física lo que sentía, y ahora estoy seguro; de que hay algo más.

 _ **-Esto está mal –**_ susurra _**– si mi padre se entera tendrás miles de problemas y –**_ su mirada se conectó con la mía.

 _ **-No me importa –**_ despacio, sin prisas, me adueñe de su boca como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo mejor de todo es que responde, con la misma intensidad y pasión; pasando sus brazos tras mi nuca y acariciando los cabellos de esta. Acaricio su mejilla con la boca, terminando en su oreja _**– no sé qué me haces –**_ muerdo su lóbulo _**– pero me vuelves loco.**_

La podía sentir más relajada y entregada; pero como siempre la maldita puerta se abrió de golpe y un torbellino amarillo paso a mis espaldas con dirección al sofá. Aterrada Sakura salto tras el lavamanos de la cocina, mientras que yo furioso miraba a Naruto. Enorme fue mi sorpresa al ver a " _Las súper nenas_ " sentada sobre el almohadón, ella también se sorprendió al verme parado en medio de la nada.

 _ **-¡Lo siento teme! Sé que ibas a traer a tu novia súper secreta hoy, pero Hinata se sintió mal y –**_ la susodicha seguía con los ojos fijos en mí.

 _ **-Lamento la interrupción señor Sasuke –**_ definitivamente ella no sabía a donde la estaba trayendo _**– ya decía que este lugar se me hacía familiar.**_

 _ **-¿Se conocen?**_

 _ **-Algo así -**_ le contesto _**– es la mejor amiga de mí -**_ ¡casi digo una estupidez! _**– jefa.**_

 _ **-¿La peli rosa de la fiesta? –**_ Asentí _**\- ¿Eras la amiga que él llamaba desesperado? –**_ ella simplemente realizo un gesto afirmativo.

 _ **-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? –**_ tal vez si los ayudo, se irán más rápido de aquí para poder pasar lo que resta de mi velada en paz.

 _ **-Es una simple jaqueca, ya pasara –**_ la trajo aquí por un dolor de cabeza… _**\- exageraste un poco Naruto –**_ lo mire enojado.

 _ **-¡Me. Mejor prevenir que lamentar! -**_ ¡Ya decía yo que algo traía entre manos! Está ansioso por conocer a mi "novia secreta" que invento todo esto porque sabía que Sakura vendría hoy _**– ahora que lo pienso ¿Y tu novia? –**_ idiota…

 _ **-No pudo venir –**_ enarco una ceja y yo reí de costado _**– todo este teatro fue en vano.**_

 _ **-¡Pero el auto súper lujoso debe ser de ella! –**_ espero que esta molestia no haya traído su vehículo.

 _ **-Ha de ser del vecino.**_

 _ **-¡JA! Ni en un millón de años podría pagar algo así –**_ mire a la peli rosa de soslayo y ella dibujo la palabra "Taxi" con los labios.

 _ **-No sé de quién es –**_ Hinata suspiro.

 _ **-Es de Orochimaru –**_ mierda – _ **seguro cree que Sakura está conmigo y me siguió.**_

 _ **-¡Aterrador! ¿Qué hacemos con él? –**_ Pregunto un muy enojado Naruto _**\- ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza? Seguir a una mujer solo por perseguir a su loca novia.**_

 _ **-Ella no está loca –**_ le aclare yo.

 _ **-El 90% de los ricos lo están –**_ Hinata suspiro.

 _ **-Es una chica dulce solo; le cuesta abrirse con las personas –**_ le respondió su acompañante - _**Iré a ponerlo en su lugar ¿Me acompañas? -**_ el Dobe asintió; ni bien pasaron por entrada un destello rosa brillo a mi costado y el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse irrumpió el silencio. Trate de seguirla, pero me aclaro que se vería extraño que yo desapareciera y tiene razón.

Tuve que hacer de compañía para los tortolos mientras se quedaron en casa, la dulce Hinata es una mujer algo aterradora cuando se lo propone. Logro echar a Orochimaru amenazando con llamar a la policía si volvía a seguirla, creo que capto el mensaje ya que salió disparado por la calle. Es gracioso; la mujer de cabello negro que parece dulce, es un monstruo y la siempre seria Sakura Haruno es demasiado dulce… A eso de las 22:00hs llevo a su novia (Si así la llamo) a su casa y recién cuando la moto de Naruto doblo a dos calles me permití caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Aunque el escenario era muy distinto al que esperaba; sobre mi cama estaba Sakura cubierta únicamente con mi playera de los All Black, dejando a la vista su bonito trasero, mientras que las largas y torneadas piernas se balanceaban. Estaba revisando mi viejo álbum de fotos, y sonreía a cada tanto. Carraspee para llamar su atención, se sonrojo al verse descubierta; acomodándose en el borde del colchón. Los labios se abrieron una y otra vez tratando de hallar una excusa, hasta que apunte a su vestido rosado a un costado de la habitación.

 _ **-Lo siento yo –**_ escondió el libro bajo la cama _**– estaba aburrida de esperarte y –**_ cerré la puerta tras de mí, me acerque a ella y jale el borde de la remera.

 _ **-Te queda mejor a ti –**_ acomodo un mechón tras la oreja e inclino la cabeza para tratar de ocultar sus mejillas.

 _ **-No era mi intención invadir eso solo que… derrame –**_ se puso nerviosa _**– sin querer un bote de líquido viscoso sobre mi vestido y –**_ mire detenidamente la prenda; efectivamente había algo verde pegado a la parte delantera del mismo.

 _ **-¿Qué era? –**_ busque el pote con las vista; por suerte para ella era solo una botella de gel _**– era una loción para el cabello.**_

 _ **-¡Menos mal! Creí que era otra cosa y -**_ su tono cada vez era más bajo _**– se quedaría manchado… ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?**_

 _ **-No lo hago –**_ frunce el ceño.

 _ **-Si lo haces; ahora mismo estás –**_ y la besé. Solo un beso rápido, retirándome casi de inmediato.

Al encontrarse sin los acostumbrados zapatos de tacón, la diferencia de altura entre nosotros era aún más evidente. Sin mencionar el hecho de que, al estar tan cerca su perfume es aún más atrapante. Pensé que diría algo sobre su prometido, o que al menos explicaría el motivo por el cual la sigue como un acosador; pero no lo ha nombrado y no creo que lo haga. Me alegra en cierta forma, ya que no ha de ser ni remotamente importante para ella.

Necesito tocarla, sentirla cerca; Nunca antes me había pasado algo así. El siguiente beso fue por iniciativa suya, desabrochando mi camisa sin decir absolutamente nada, forcejeando con la hebilla de mi cinturón y aventándome a la cama. No me quejo, pero me preocupa que se asuste y salga corriendo. Me llama la atención de sobremanera que, cada vez que me voy a quedar sin ropa interior desvía la mirada. Detuve sus manos que jalaban mis pantalones y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; volví a ver ese pánico reflejado.

 _ **-Sakura –**_ despertó del letargo en el que se hallaba _**– no necesitas forzarlo. Puedo hacerlo yo si es que te molesta.**_

 _ **-¡No me! –**_ Era de tristeza la expresión en su rostro _**-… ¿Cómo supiste?**_

 _ **-No soy idiota –**_ La tome con delicadeza del mentón _**\- ¿Prefieres parar?**_

 _ **-¡No! –**_ sonreí.

 _ **-Entonces sigo yo –**_ asintió.

La bese despacio, tratando de distraerla de aquello que le genera tanto miedo y la atormenta. Acaricie sus piernas, girando con ella sobre mí; intentado que nuestras bocas no se separaran más de un segundo. Tenerla tan entregada, respondiendo a cada una de mis caricias sin pensar en nada más; me encanta. Mis labios descendieron por su cuello, mientras que mis manos se colaban debajo de mi camiseta para juguetear con los Nipple Patchs. Suspiros resonaban en mis oídos, pero quiero más que eso. Levante la cabeza para mirarla por un segundo y cuando por fin me devolvió el gesto sonreí de costado.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ Pellizque uno de los pezones _**– ¡Ah! –**_ no le di tiempo para procesar nada más.

Descendí hasta los muslos, paseando mi boca por la cara interna de los mismos; ganándome un gemido muy parecido al que yo estaba esperando lograr. La remera se la deje puesta, le queda lo bastante grande como para poder moverme dentro de esta sin problemas. Mis dientes remplazaron a los dígitos cuando estos arrancaron los parches que estorbaban. Recuerdo que siempre buscaba las mujeres con los senos más grandes que hubiera, era algo así como un fetiche mío. Pero con los de Sakura me sobran y bastan. Caben perfectamente en la palma de mi mano.

Mis caricias en sus piernas no se detuvieron, por el contrario; mis dedos alcanzaron el delgado hilo que mantenía unida la tanga que traía y en el momento exacto en el que rompí uno de ellos, jale el pezón derecho con mis dientes. Gimió y sostuvo mi cabeza con fuerza sobre la tela. Fui descendiendo el roce, bajando con mi boca por una línea invisible hasta llegar a su ombligo y terminando en su monte venus, el cual estaba casi descubierto; a escasamente un hilo de quedar expuesto para mí.

 _ **-Señorita –**_ hable con la misma voz que utilizaba en la oficina cada vez que la saludaba, dejando que mi aliento fuera directamente contra el cúmulo de nervios _**\- ¿Debo continuar? –**_ al no obtener respuesta de su parte, más que un ligero levantamiento en sus caderas, moví mi rostro hasta morder la piel en sus muslos, por supuesto que no lo hice con demasiada fuerza.

 _ **-¡Ah! ¿Qué me dijiste? –**_ que quiero que me necesites Sakura.

 _ **-Que es lo que quieres que haga.**_

 _ **-Te necesito –**_ ¡Joder! ¡Esa debería ser mi frase!

Su ojos estaban perdidos en alguna parte del techo, así que aproveche eso para romper el ultimo hilo que me impedía tenerla completamente desnuda bajo la camiseta y comencé con mi tarea de darle placer. Succionando, mordiendo; obteniendo como recompensa gemidos ahogados y algún que otro jalón de su parte. Ella estaba cerca, o al menos eso me daba a entender cuando arqueaba la espalda y trataba de cerrar las piernas; así que en contra de su voluntad la deje al borde del orgasmo.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su rostro frustrado por no haberla dejado terminar me causaba gracia; relamí mis labios mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas, una vez que el condón estuvo en su lugar y mi miembro apuntando hacia su sexo palpitante; Deslice la punta dentro e inmediatamente tome sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia su entrada, para que sintiera como yo la penetraba. Al principio trato de retirarlas, pero no se lo permití. Me introduje en su interior lo más lentamente posible, que mis ganas me dejaban, disfrutando de cada una de sus expresiones. Ya no reflejaba el mismo miedo que aquella vez, ahora solo había placer en sus facciones. Ya no sujetaba sus manos, pero ellas seguían en el mismo lugar en el que las había colocado, subiendo ocasionalmente a mis abdominales para acariciarlos con las uñas. Sostuve sus caderas con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo de mis embates.

 _ **-¡Sasuke! –**_ mi nombre pronunciado por esa voz, logra mandar lo último que queda de cordura en mi cabeza a la basura _**\- ¡Más!**_ – las manos abandonaron mi cuerpo, sujetando las sabanas como un salvavidas.

Yo acelere la penetración y la contemple sacudirse víctima del orgasmo, yo necesito más; todo lo que pueda darme lo tomare. Salí completamente de ella, colocándome a su lado, girando su cuerpo hasta que estuviera de espaldas a mí, su pierna la acomode sobre la mía y volví a hincarme en su interior, besando su cuello. Mis manos acariciaban sus senos, su centro y toda porción de piel que tuvieran al alcance, mientras yo me hundía desesperado en ella. Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, pero deje de entender que pasaba cuando me estrangulo obligándome a alcanzar el clímax.

Me saque el condón, lo arroje a la basura, me coloque los boxer y volví a su lado mientras ella se recuperaba; jale su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza descanso en mi hombro. La abrace con fuerza, aspirando ese inconfundible olor a cerezos que vive en mi mente todo el tiempo. Su espalda estaba pegada contra mi pecho, por lo cual no podía ver qué cara tenía en ese momento; pero su respiración es cada vez más pesada, seguro se está quedando dormida. Que no daría yo para que ella durmiera aquí, aunque dadas las circunstancias no es una buena idea.

 _ **-¿Crees que tu amigo vuelva pronto? –**_ Bese su cuello.

 _ **-Depende ¿Qué tan lejos queda la casa de tu amiga? –**_ voltea el rostro y por la manera tan graciosa en que arruga la nariz, creo que no le gusta la respuesta.

 _ **-Llegara en cualquier momento entonces –**_ se levantó cansada y miro su vestido manchado con mala cara.

 _ **-¿Pasa algo? –**_ Me señala la prenda _**– con una buena lavada saldrá.**_

 _ **-Lo voy a tirar, al cabo no es tan bonito –**_ rodé los ojos _**\- ¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Nada, es solo que yo creo que se te veía espectacular –**_ se sonrojo _**– jajajaja ¿te avergüenzas de eso?**_

 _ **-¡No! No estoy acostumbrada a los halagos, normalmente son falsos entonces no los tomo en cuenta.**_

 _ **-Este no lo es –**_ sonríe y baja la cabeza.

 _ **-Lo sé –**_ miro algo en el piso y suspiro _**– siempre que salgo de aquí me falta algo –**_ no entendí a qué se refería hasta que levanto los restos de su tanga.

 _ **-Se me fue la mano –**_ negó con la cabeza _**\- ¿Cómo volverás a tu casa?**_

 _ **-De la misma manera que vine –**_ me puse de pie y ella cerro los ojos automáticamente; yo solo reí de su reacción.

 _ **-Ya tengo los bóxer, puedes estar tranquila –**_ frunció el ceño _**– si quieres yo te llevo. Tenemos una moto extra aquí y.**_

 _ **-¡¿Moto?! –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Si no quieres está bien yo -.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que quiero! Nunca he podido subir a una –**_ es como una niña pequeña a punto de ir por primera vez a una feria _**– aunque… no sé qué tan buena idea es, que vaya con ese vestido y sin ropa interior.**_

 _ **-Te prestare unos pantalones y una sudadera –**_ el brillo en sus ojos me parecía gracioso y enternecedor a la vez.

Mientras ella se cambiaba trate de darle todo el espacio que necesita. No quiero que por su cabeza vuelva a pasar la idea de que solo me interesa el sexo. La ropa le quedaba graciosa, gigantesca casi, ya que la diferencia entre nuestros físicos es abismal. Escondió su colorido cabello dentro de la chamarra y se colocó lo único que no coincidía con su apariencia actual; esos altísimos tacones.

Saque la moto a la calle, coloque un casco en su cabeza y cuando puse mi pie sobre el pedal de arranque y el motor comenzó a sonar, Naruto se estaciono frente a nosotros con la suya. Gracias al atuendo que traía, no podía ver la cabellera rosada; además de que con esas ropas no la reconocerá jamás. Lo salude con la mano y el enarco una ceja.

 _ **-¿La susodicha? –**_ asentí.

 _ **-Al final pudo llegar –**_ acelere un poco, pero él no tenía intenciones de _**moverse – la llevare a su casa cuando me dejes espacio para pasar.**_

 _ **-¡Oh vamos! Al menos déjame hablar un poco con ella –**_ es insufrible cuando se lo propone. Pero no puedo dejar que siquiera escuche su voz, tiene muy buena memoria.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **¡Perdón por tardar tanto! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

¡HOLA! Lamento haberme demorado, sigo con problemas pero la historia sigue igual… Espero que les guste la continuación y ¡Que la disfruten!

 **Capítulo 10 – La chica de pelo negro.**

Naruto le sonríe a Sakura, ella está con el casco puesto y su cabello no se ve, así que no la reconocerá - _**¡Hola! Soy Naruto, estoy feliz de poder conocerte… -**_ el espera que le responda pero eso no pasara.

 _ **-Es algo tímida –**_ el extiende su mano y los delicados dedos de la peli rosa corresponden el saludo.

 _ **-Un gusto –**_ solamente movió la cabeza como respuesta.

 _ **-¿Ya nos dejaras ir? –**_ arqueo una ceja pero se hizo a un lado.

 _ **-Ten cuidado con esa moto, sabes que tiene su maña –**_ asentí _**– cuídate señorita.**_

Salí disparado por la calle una vez que me dio el espacio suficiente para moverme; al principio el agarre de Sakura era fuerte, pero a medida que avanzábamos iba aflojando. Hasta el punto que ya no la sentí y por el espejo retrovisor pude ver que levantaba las manos. Una vez que llegamos a su edificio, en el salón de espera estaba el señor Orochimaru. La peli rosa también lo vio y como distracción jalo mi cuello hasta que nuestros labios impactaron. Caminábamos frente a él como si nada, robándonos el alma con los besos. Una vez en el ascensor ella llamo a uno distinto al de la última vez, encima de todo, marco a otro piso.

 _ **-¿Qué hay ahí? –**_ ya estábamos adentro de la caja de metal.

 _ **-Mi entrada secreta –**_ ingresamos a la habitación **703** y dentro de la misma había otro elevador _**– este me lleva a mi departamento.**_

 _ **-Asombroso –**_ niega.

 _ **-Útil cuando tienes un prometido loco y un padre aun peor –**_ beso de nuevo mis labios _**\- ¿Te quieres quedar?**_

 _ **-No puedo –**_ la bese de nuevo _**– tengo una reunión familiar mañana –**_ acaricio mi mejilla.

 _ **-Entonces nos vemos –**_ otro beso _**– cuídate Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Llámame cuando quieras –**_ pasee mi pulgar por su labio inferior y le robe el último de la noche _**– nos vemos preciosa.**_

En momentos como estos agradezco ese viernes 13 en la oficina, nunca hubiera podido acercarme a ella de no haber pasado aquello en el trabajo. La Sakura Haruno que estoy comenzando a descubrir ahora me intriga, me reta y me apasiona. Baje por las escaleras de incendio y llegue a casa cerca de las dos de la mañana. Naruto dormía gracias a todos los cielos, de lo contrario habría tenido que responder su extenso interrogatorio sobre mi nueva novia. Estacione la moto y deje que mi cuerpo cansado cayera sobre la cama como peso muerto. El perfume tan peculiar arropo mis sueños hasta la mañana siguiente, en donde me vi obligado a despertar por los gritos de mi amigo.

 _ **-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE TEME! ¡QUIERO ALCANZAR A PROBAR LA TARTA SECRETA DE TU MAMÁ! -**_ Al menos el día de ayer pude disfrutar de la compañía de la peli rosa, eso deberá ser suficiente hasta que podamos volver a vernos.

…

El sábado siguiente fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa de salir, me cito a un sitio bastante alejado y gracias a la moto de Naruto no fue difícil para mí llegar, pero el encuentro en si era extraño. Era al medio día para empezar; en un restaurante de comida china bastante conocido y el hecho de que normalmente nos veíamos de noche me hizo desconfiar un poco. Tanta fue su insistencia de que fuera a las 12:00 horas que termine aceptando.

Me acomodo en una banca vacía y espere pacientemente a mi acompañante; no llegaba y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme. Recorrí con la mirada el establecimiento, percatándome de que en una esquina contraria a la mía, había una chica con el mismo color de ojos que la peli rosa. Me escaneaba con la mirada y luego me sonrió; recién ahí entendí todo. Me acerque a ella y ocupe el lugar en su mesa que quedaba libre; efectivamente era ella, pero con ese color de cabello es complicado reconocerla.

 _ **-¿Por qué el negro? –**_ sus labios estaban ahora resaltados con un color lila y su larga cabellera rosa ahora estaba escondida tras una peluca negra corta.

 _ **-Era esto o rubio –**_ se encogió de hombros _**– y funciono, ya que no me reconociste.**_

 _ **-Tus ojos te delataron –**_ sus largas pestañas se movieron con rapidez antes de ser cubiertas por unas gafas que hacían juego con los labios _**– al menos así ya no pareces Sak -**_ las uñas del mismo color que todo su indumentaria bloquearon mi boca sin que su nombre saliera completo de esta.

 _ **-No me llames así –**_ paseo sus ojos asustada _**– mi padre te mando a seguir, nos descubrirán si lo vuelves a hacer.**_

 _ **-¿A mí? –**_ Asintió _**\- ¿Cómo sabes qué? –**_ me apunto a una dirección del salón con la mirada e inmediatamente reconocí al guarda espaldas de mi jefe.

 _ **-Por eso estoy vestida así –**_ no entiendo nada _ **– y no puedes decir mi nombre.**_

 _ **\- No sé por qué se tomó conmigo ahora, pero… ¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Señorita? –**_ Arrugo el gesto de manera graciosa _**\- ¿Entonces?**_

 _ **-No lo sé –**_ piensa un segundo _**– lo que se te ocurra está bien.**_

 _ **-Hermosa –**_ se sonrojo y gracias a su nuevo tono de cabello es aún más evidente _**– me gusta ese.**_

Almorzamos tranquilos, fuimos a una feria y luego por un helado. Era muy divertido el poder pasear por donde quisiéramos sin miedo a ser descubiertos. A eso de las seis de la tarde le ofrecí ir a casa y ella acepto. No tenía problemas para encontrarse con Naruto, al menos no con el disfraz que traía. Una camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y los tenis lila oscuro. Al llegar espero a que estacionara en el garaje y entro conmigo por la puerta. Nos tomó por sorpresa el hecho de que Hinata estuviera ahí, ella si la reconocería ni bien la escuche hablar.

 _ **-¡Vinieron! –**_ Exclamo mi amigo de lo más emocionado _**\- me quede con ganas de conversar contigo –**_ le tendió la mano.

 _ **-Lila –**_ dijo ella en tono bajito.

 _ **-Es un bonito nombre –**_ la chica que estaba tras mi amigo enarco una ceja _**– ven Hinata, déjame presentarte a la novia de Sasuke -**_ Sakura bajaba la cabeza todo lo que podía a medida que su mejor amiga se acercaba, la peli negra la escaneaba de pies a cabeza y justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablarle logre cambiar el tema de conversación.

 _ **-¿Ya es oficial su noviazgo? –**_ dejaron de enfocar a la peli rosa y me miraron a mí.

 _ **-¿Qué? -**_ hablaron a unísono _**– Si, No**_ – exclamaron también al mismo tiempo _**– es complicado –**_ la conversación parecía ensayada.

- _ **Creí que ya lo habían oficializado, como Naruto es tan escandaloso –**_ ella rio y luego él comenzó a hacer un berrinche sobre qué; él si quería hacerlo público _**\- bueno, veo que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, y nosotros no queremos molestarlos –**_ jale a Sakura de la cintura en dirección a la habitación – _**solo traten de no hacer mucho ruido.**_

Fue la última frase que solté antes de cerrar la puerta, pasarle la llave al cerrojo y encender la música lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudieran escuchar lo que decíamos desde afuera. El suspiro de alivio que salió de su boca me causo gracia y sonreí a causa de eso. Ella se acomodó en la silla del escritorio, cruzo las piernas y el gesto infantil que hizo con su boca me causo mucha ternura.

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Realmente tengo mala suerte ¡justo tenía que estar Hinata aquí!**_

 _ **-Son cosas que pasan –**_ me acerque a ella y jale su peluca suavemente _**– puedes sacártela, no ha de ser nada cómoda –**_ removió algunas hebillas y su larga cabellera rosa hizo acto de aparición.

 _ **-Mucho mejor –**_ me senté sobre la cama y estire la silla con ruedas para que esta quedara justo entre mis piernas, me acerque para besarla pero me detuvo.

 _ **-¡No, no haremos nada con ellos aquí! –**_ yo solo quería besarla, nada más.

 _ **-Era un beso, no pensaba siquiera en lo otro –**_ se sonrojo hasta las orejas _**– pero si lo mencionas es porque tú lo pensaste.**_

 _ **-¡No yo! ¡Solo decía porque siempre! ¡Tú sabes nosotros! –**_ Me reí de ella.

 _ **-Te dije la última vez que no era solo eso lo que quería de ti –**_ estaba roja, pero aun así sus labios dibujaron una mueca de felicidad _**– eres importante para mi Sakura.**_

 _ **-Sí, lo sé –**_ acaricie su mejilla y ella descanso su rostro en la palma de mi mano.

 _ **-¿Puedo decirte algo? –**_ Asintió _**– Me fascina el color de tu cabello –**_ se congelo _**– ¿Qué ocurre?**_

 _ **-Antes me ha ocasionado tantos problemas, es extraño escuchar que a alguien le gusta –**_ lo soltó sin pensarlo e inmediatamente se arrepintió _**\- ¡Olvida eso!**_

 _ **-¿Cómo puede afectarte el hecho de que sea rosado? –**_ se abrazó a sí misma y se alejó.

 _ **-Es complicado y no es un tema agradable –**_ me incline un poco y volví a acercarla hasta la cama. Se sorprendió y trato de conseguir equilibrio al sostenerse de mis manos.

 _ **-Si estás muy lejos no puedo escucharte bien –**_ torció la boca _**\- ¿Qué eso complicado y no agradable que ibas a contarme?**_

 _ **-¿Por qué te interesa?**_

 _ **-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, porque tú eres importante para mí.**_

 _ **-Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso –**_ ¿son celos esto que siento?

 _ **-¿Fue Hinata? Adivino que luego de eso se volvieron mejores amigas –**_ negó, la tristeza estaba reflejada en su mirada.

 _ **-… Fue mi madre unos segundos antes de que su corazón dejara de latir –**_ acaricie sus brazos _**– a. aunque las súper nenas me dijo algo similar –**_ trato de aligerar el ambiente.

 _ **-¿No me contaras lo de tu cabello? –**_ suspiro derrotada.

 _ **-¿No lo olvidaste todavía? –**_ hice un movimiento de cabeza indicándole que no _**– yo… bueno la verdad es que… ¡AY! ¡No puedo hacerlo!**_

 _ **-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu trauma? -**_ bajo la mirada _**\- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? –**_ no contesto hasta que pasaron unos minutos.

 _ **-Si… -**_ sus manos temblaban, respiro profundo y volvió a intentar contarme la historia _**– hace algunos años, en una fiesta que había organizado mi Padre su… bueno uno de los accionistas que el invito me… -**_ nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella huyo de mi mirada _**– me consiguió algunos tragos y como no soy buena con la bebida yo… -**_ trago grueso _**– Lo que recuerdo es que me repetía una y otra vez, que las chicas buenas no se veían como yo; que mi cabello era el de una chica fácil y –**_ La sentí distante, como si lo estuviera contando al aire y no a mí _**\- ¡Luego recuerdo haberlo mordido con fuerza en! –**_ puso cara de asco _**– ahí abajo y haber corrido ¡Y luego!**_

 _ **-Sakura –**_ estire su rostro, pegando nuestras frentes _**– tranquila, ya no pueden dañarte.**_

Su historia era perturbadora en su totalidad, un amigo de su padre se aprovechó de que ella estaba borracha y trato de abusar de ella. Bueno en realidad lo logro, ya que consiguió forzarla a practicarle sexo oral, antes de que lo dejara prácticamente estéril con la mordida que le propino. Según ese degenerado ella era una chica fácil, juzgándola por el color de cabello que tiene. Ahora comprendo porque tiene tanto miedo cada vez que vamos a hacer el amor, lo que me sorprende es que aun a pesar de todo me deje tocarla.

 _ **-Orochimaru nunca lo supo, y para empeorar las cosas siempre trato de tomarme por la fuerza. No distaba demasiado del sujeto de aquella fiesta.**_

 _ **-¿Y tu padre? ¿Qué opina él?**_

 _ **-¿No te quedo claro aquella vez en su oficina? –**_ rememore el suceso y la ira comenzó a deslizarse por mis venas.

 _ **-Ese hombre no tiene corazón –**_ lo dije sin considerar en que sentiría ella _**\- ¡Lo siento yo!**_

 _ **-Descuida, según el murió junto con mi madre –**_ acaricie sus nudillos – _ **gracias.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_

 _ **-Por escuchar. Solo se lo he dicho a Hinata y… por algún motivo siento que puedo confiar en ti.**_

 _ **-Me alegra que lo hagas –**_ deslice mis dedos en sus mejillas _**– No eres nada de lo que aparentas –**_ enarco una ceja _**– al principio te imagine como esas típicas niñas ricas –**_ sonrió _**– siempre mirado a todos por encima del hombro y.**_

 _ **-Mi mamá evito que fuera así –**_ sujete su mano.

 _ **-Hizo un excelente trabajo –**_ Esa expresión de niña pequeña, no creo que se la muestre a muchas personas y eso me alegra. Soy uno de los pocos afortunados a los que le permite acercase al menos un poco _**– Ahora tengo una duda…**_

 _ **-Dime -**_ ¿Cómo puedo plantear esto sin que se moleste?

 _ **-Después de lo que te paso con ese cerdo… ¿Pudiste? –**_ Parpadeo _**\- ¿tener relaciones además de esta? -**_ su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

 _ **-¡Qué vergüenza! –**_ una risa falsa abandono sus labios _**– solo lo intente una vez y fue un desastre. Yo estaba –**_ horrorizada miraba tras de mí; gire la cabeza para encontrarme de pleno con el rostro de su prometido pegado al monitor de mi computadora. Era un fotografía por demás perturbadora y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta ahí… Siento que he visto un fantasma y si yo estoy así no quiero no imaginarme como estará Sakura.

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**¡HOLA! ¡Lo conseguí, termine el capítulo antes de que acabara el mes! ¡Que lo disfruten y…! ¡COMENZAMOS!**

 **Capítulo 11: ROSAS NEGRAS.**

 _ **-¡¿Po. Porque hay una foto de él aquí?!**_

 _ **-No lo sé –**_ me acerque a la pantalla para retirar la imagen y al removerla del monitor este estaba encendido y mostraba la imagen de la habitación, con nosotros dos adentro.

 _ **-¡¿Nos grabaste?!**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?!**_ – desconecte el aparato y este se puso negro.

 _ **-¡Dios! –**_ se levanta ofuscada, agarrando la peluca y las gafas.

 _ **-¡Yo no lo hice! –**_ me miro molesta ¿Acaso está dudando de mí? Comenzó a colocarse el cabello falso nuevamente.

 _ **-¡Solo olvídalo! ¡De todas maneras si algo se filtra solo yo saldré perjudicada así que no debe importarte!**_

 _ **-No te alteres tanto. Capaz Naruto dejo encendida la WEB CAM y –**_ frunció el ceño en el espejo y luego volteo.

 _ **-Dejemos esto hasta aquí –**_ negué y la sujete de la muñeca _**– Suéltame Sasuke.**_

 _ **-No, yo no lo hice y no te dejare salir de aquí estando tan alterada –**_ ahora ya no reflejaba enojo, más bien era… miedo.

 _ **-Bueno digamos que no fuiste tú –**_ afile la mirada _**\- ¿De verdad crees que tu amigo haría algo como eso?**_ – tiene razón. Naruto puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca se metería en mi habitación si permiso y mucho menos grabaría algo de lo que pase en esta.

 _ **-… Pero quien sino.**_

 _ **-¡No lo sé! ¡Tal vez un prometido enfermo, que se la pasa siguiéndome! ¡O mi padre que no dista mucho de él! –**_ recién ahí comencé a pensar en eso.

 _ **-¿Serían capaces de…?**_

 _ **-No lo dudo –**_ le tendí el bolso, le dije que terminara de prepararse y que ni bien hablara mi compañero la llevaría a su casa. Ahora entiendo mejor por qué ella siempre vive con miedo. La acosan a cada instante, son 24hs al día en zozobra y encima de todo tienen el descaro de allanar una propiedad privada.

 _ **-¡Oye Dobe! –**_ Giro su rostro hacia mi desde el sofá _**\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –**_ asintió y se sorprendió cuando lo jalonee en dirección a su habitación. Pase el prestillo por la puerta una vez que estuvimos solos, me cerciore de que no estuviera su notebook encendida y comencé a hablar _**\- ¿Entraste a mi habitación hoy? –**_ Negó _**\- ¿Viste algo fuera de lugar al llegar?**_

 _ **-Tu puerta estaba abierta -**_ ¡Siempre la mantengo cerrada! _**– pero creí que saliste apurado y**_

 _ **-¿Tienes tu equipo para buscar cámaras aquí en la casa?**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_

 _ **-¡¿Sí o no?!**_

 _ **-Sí.**_

 _ **-Lleva a Hinata a su casa y luego registra este lugar de pies a cabeza.**_

 _ **-Ok. Ok. Pero tienes que explicarme que ocurre –**_ merece una explicación y se la daré ni bien despeje el sitio.

 _ **-Cuando te asegures de que nadie nos va a oír, lo hare.**_

Di por terminada la discusión y lleve a Sakura nuevamente a su departamento. Entramos por la habitación 703, antes de que alguien pudiera vernos. Ella suspiro cansada, mientras yo solo podía preocuparme ¿Quién fue el que descubrió lo nuestro? ¿Su padre o ese señor? ¿Por qué la persiguen tanto? A ninguno de ellos les importa Sakura, uno lo deja en claro al acostarse con cuanta mujer se le cruce y el otro con su desprecio constante ¿Entonces?

 _ **-Hermosa –**_

 _ **-Ya no sigamos con esto –**_ parpadee desconcertado _**– no nos llevara a ninguna parte Sasuke.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que me aleje de ti? –**_ No me mira pero asiente con la cabeza _**– mírame a la cara y pídeme que me aleje Sakura, de otra manera no lo hare –**_ niega efusivamente.

 _ **-Ya no se de lo que son capaces –**_ los precioso jades estaban ahogados en angustia _**– tengo miedo de que te hagan algo malo por mi culpa y.**_

 _ **-¿Qué crees que me pueden hacer a mí? –**_ dije en un tono jocoso.

 _ **-Las acompañantes de Orochimaru desaparecen y mi padre es aún más maquiavélico –**_ abraza su cuerpo buscando un consuelo _**– No me perdonaría el que te hicieran daño.**_

 _ **-No les tengo miedo –**_ agarre sus hombros _**– pero estoy muy preocupado por ti ¿Hace cuánto tiempo vienes soportando esto?**_

 _ **-No importa eso.**_

 _ **-¡Claro que sí! Él no te ama ¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Cuál es la obsesión que tiene contigo?**_

 _ **-Siente muchos celos de mi padre, soy algo así como un trofeo. Lo único que le puede sacar a ese viejo sin que él se resista.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? Pero a tu padre no le interesas.**_

 _ **-Según el sí. Que cuando eran compañeros de colegio el siempre anhelaba tener una niña –**_ un momento…

 _ **-¡¿Ese tipo tiene la edad de tu papá?! –**_ Asintió _**\- ¡Es un vejestorio! –**_ Carcajeo involuntariamente _**\- ¡No es gracioso!**_

 _ **-¡No! Solo que la manera en que lo dijiste fue –**_ fruncí el ceño _**–… lo siento.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo es la boda?**_

 _ **-Está programada para el 13 de octubre –**_ aún falta mucho.

 _ **-Tienes que cancelar ese compromiso Sakura.**_

 _ **-Firme un contrato, no puedo hacerlo -**_ ¿Contrato?

 _ **-¿Qué decía?**_

 _ **-Él nos prestó una fuerte suma de dinero para mantener la compañía en pie. A cambio de eso yo acorde casarme.**_

 _ **-¡¿Por qué accediste a esa tontería?!**_

 _ **-Quería serle útil a mi padre. Creí que al menos así sería más agradable conmigo pero…**_

 _ **-Eso no era algo que tú podías solucionar –**_ bajo la cabeza _**– ¿buscaste clausulas o algo que te pudiera servir para evitar ese compromiso? –**_ Negó _**\- ¡¿Por qué no?!**_

 _ **-No tenía motivos para hacerlo –**_ esa mirada inocente, me confirma que lo que dice es 100% verdad. Ella no pensaba echarse para atrás.

 _ **-¿Y ahora? –**_ acaricio mi mejilla.

 _ **-Me encantaría haberte conocido en otras circunstancias –**_ bese la palma de su mano.

 _ **-Encontrare la manera de evitar esa boda –**_ asintió, pero en sus ojos podía ver la duda. No cree que podré lograrlo.

Cuando volví a casa Naruto me confirmo lo que ya sospechaba; El único lugar en el cual había micrófonos era en mi habitación. Ya lo removió, pero no tenía huellas y el número de serie fue borrado, lo que lo hacía imposible de rastrear. Al principio solo le conté que estaba saliendo con una mujer que está comprometida y que su futuro esposo fue probablemente el culpable de lo que paso con la cámara. Me regaño por eso, pero al ver que estaba siendo tan serio con este asunto, me dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que él pudiera.

Lo más difícil de todo fue convencer a Sakura de le contáramos a Sai, así al menos él podría ayudarnos con el contrato ya que es abogado. Bueno en realidad, lo que realmente fue tedioso y molesto era tener que tolerar los dramas de Naruto y Hinata al enterarse de todo. Su amiga se enojó bastante al verse engañada y el Dobe… bueno él es el drama hecho persona. Me grito, lloro e incluso me llamo mal amigo antes de darme un puñetazo en el rostro. La cosa no paso a mayores ya que las chicas estaban ahí, pero le partí el labio al igual que él a mí.

No hubo repercusiones sobre lo que hablamos en la habitación aquel día, nada cambio. Bueno salvo que ahora las cosas eran más fáciles ya que, las personas más cercanas estaban al tanto de todo. Sakura no necesitaba volver a disfrazarse de Lila para venir a verme, bueno sí; pero solo para salir de su casa. El tiempo paso volando, 2 meses para ser exactos desde el accidente con la cámara. El guardia del señor Haruno sigue siendo mi sombra, pero el prometido enfermo sigue sin hacer acto de presencia, lo cual hace que desconfié aún más de él. Aunque no viviré con miedo, a diferencia de la peli rosa que está constantemente en alerta.

- _ **Tienes que calmarte -**_ era la segunda vez que entraba al Jacuzzi, salvo que esta vez ella no me hacía compañía. Por el contrario, se paseaba de un lado a otro tentándome con su figura.

 _ **-No es fácil Sasuke –**_ cruza los brazos _**– desde aquella vez en tu casa he recibido –**_ me mira sorprendida, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

 _ **-¿Qué has recibido? –**_ Bajo la cabeza _**– Sakura.**_

 _ **-Rosas negras –**_ agrande los ojos _**– no quería decírtelo para no preocuparte…**_

 _ **-¡No deberías haberte guardado eso!**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ se arrodillo a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla _**– por eso te invite a venir y te pregunte si Naruto estaba en tu casa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?**_

 _ **-Empezaron con 30 rosas, las cuales fueron disminuyendo cada dos días y ayer solo me llego una –**_ su mano en mi rostro temblaba _**– tenia tanto miedo de que te hicieran algo.**_

 _ **-No creo que sea capaz de eso.**_

 _ **-Mujer precavida vale por dos –**_ estire su cuerpo y cayó al agua vestida con la bata de seda. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa golpeo mi pecho con suavidad y exclamo exaltada _**\- ¡¿Estás loco?! –**_ removió el exceso de líquido de su rostro e inflo los cachetes.

 _ **-Estamos juntos, nada malo va a pasar –**_ suspiro y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho.

 _ **-Espero que tengas razón.**_

Esa noche la sentí tan mía; como si temiera que yo desapareciera si se apartaba de mí. Por primera vez desde que comenzamos con esto me permitió pasar a su habitación, antes terminábamos metidos en ese pequeño cuarto que yo utilizo desde que conozco este lugar. Hoy nuestros besos nos encaminaron al otro pasillo, el cual a diferencia del resto de la casa era acogedor y transmitía un aire de calma; Olía a ella, a su perfume, a su piel. La cama de dos plazas cubierta con sábanas blancas te invitaba a descansar y no levantarte jamás.

Yo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cadera, Sakura solamente llevaba la túnica transparente que aun mostraba señales de mi travesura en el jacuzzi. Me permitió recostarme mientras ella iba a un pequeño cuarto que según me dijo era su armario a buscar algo para poder dormir. Minutos después apareció con un conjunto de pijama bastante gracioso, era algo infantil para lo que suele utilizar. Bueno tanto como infantil tampoco ya que este cubría solo lo necesario, pero difiere demasiado de su apariencia cotidiana. Carraspee cuando salto a la cama como una niña y desvié mis ojos de sus piernas para evitar cualquier reacción en mi entrepierna.

Sobre uno de los muebles había una foto de ella con sus padres, la imagen sonriente de mi jefe me sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado que el pudiera parecer tan humano. Sostenía a una pequeña Sakura en brazos, mientras que una mujer rubia con el mismo color de ojos que la peli rosa sonreía. Aunque sea vieja la imagen, tendrá un valor inexplicable para ella ya que la conserva en un recuadro en su recamara. Siempre dice que a su padre ella no le importa, pero estoy más que seguro; que él es demasiado valioso para esta molestia.

 _ **-¿Es tu mamá? –**_ asintió mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho _**– era muy hermosa, ya sé de donde heredaste la belleza.**_

 _ **-Era muy dulce –**_ sus ojos se enfocaban únicamente en la fotografía _**– pero tenía su carácter y podía llegar a ser un monstruo cuando estaba enojada –**_ rio por su comentario – _ **… la extraño tanto.**_

 _ **-Sería extraño que no lo hicieras –**_ acaricie su coronilla y ella se hundió más en la cama.

 _ **-A veces desearía que me hubiera llevado con ella –**_ la idea de no tenerla aquí me aterra _**– y hay otras como ahora, en las que le agradezco haberme traído al mundo –**_ demasiado tierna, agita mi corazón de una manera en la que nunca podría imaginar.

 _ **-Yo soy el que está agradecido –**_ bese su frente _**– mediante a eso fui capaz de conocerte –**_ se sonrojo y me abrazo con fuerza.

Durmió plácidamente una vez que murmuro el buenas noches, yo en cambio no pude pegar un ojo. La manera en la que ella logro mantenerse en pie hasta ahora me es admirable, se ha criado prácticamente sola. Su madre la dejo de joven y el hombre que supuestamente debía protegerla la ha hecho insegura, utilizándola para lo que le sea conveniente. No tiene familiares que la auxilien en caso de que algo le pase y además de todo; debe casarse con un hombre al que no solamente detesta, sino que también le teme ¿Por qué la vida se habrá ensañado tanto con Sakura? Mirándola dormir sentí paz y a la vez agitación… ¿Qué pasara si no logro evitar que ella se case? ¿Tendrá que estar de esta manera con Orochimaru? ¿Deberá cumplir con las expectativas que tiene ese loco? ¿Cómo podrá defenderse sin salir herida en el proceso?

Cuando despertó supe que era momento de levantarse. Me pregunto qué tal dormí y con tal de dejarla tranquila le dije que bien. Puedo descansar en casa, así no tendrá que preocuparse por mí. Moegi nos preparó el desayuno y una vez que terminamos este nos encaminamos a casa; ella iba disfrazada de Lila para evitar cualquier sospecha. A la salida del hotel escucho como alguien grita mi nombre una y otra vez, y para mi mala suerte no podía ser otra que Karin. Tratamos de perderla caminando más rápido, pero me olvido que ella fue corredora y que no es tan fácil deshacerse de ella cuando se lo propone.

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porque estabas tan ansioso por terminar lo nuestro –**_ fue lo primero que dijo cuándo se colocó frente a nosotros. Su voz temblaba, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar _**– yo no te falle y aun así tú…**_

La gente en la calle volteaba curiosa a admirar la escena, yo suspire y las tome a ambas de las manos para alejarlas de la multitud. No necesitamos más problemas por ahora y sé que si hablo tranquilamente con Karin ella entenderá. Porque aun a pesar de su apariencia, es gentil y siempre se ha preocupado por mí. Las miradas confundidas de ambas ya las esperaba, nadie quiere ser arrastrado así hasta un pasillo vacío, en mitad de la calle. La pelirroja miraba fijamente a Sakura, esta solo tenía la vista fija en mí ¿Cómo comienzo a explicar todo sin exponernos demasiado?

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**_


	12. Chapter 12

**¡VOLVI! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Les juro que las ideas se negaban a aparecer en mi cabeza, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me quede como idiota mirando el monitor sin saber que escribir. Espero que este capítulo los guste y nos leemos en los comentarios si me dejan alguno.**

 **CAPITULO 12: Mi pasado.**

La primera pregunta de Karin no se hizo esperar, aunque no era la que creí que seria.

 _ **-¿Dónde la conociste? –**_ parpadee sorprendido.

 _ **-¿Eso es lo que más te interesa? –**_ tuerce los labios.

 _ **-No la verdad. Es solo que ella es tan… normal. Siempre dijiste que te gustaban los colores de cabello extravagantes y… -**_ aun con el flequillo falso sobre su rostro, podía ver el sonrojo de Sakura _**\- ¡No, no es por ofenderla! Aclaro.**_

 _ **-Karin yo -**_ ¿Cómo decir esto sin herir sus sentimientos? _**– realmente no sé qué decirte, pero… no estoy interesado en regresar contigo.**_

 _ **-Puedo ver eso claramente –**_ no fue la mejor idea _**\- ¿Es por ella?**_

 _ **-Por lo que soy yo cuando estoy con ella -**_ está a una palabra de llorar.

 _ **-Entiendo… -**_ le extiende una mano a la peli rosa _**– es un hombre maravilloso, no lo dejes ir –**_ Sakura solo asiente y Karin suspira _**– al menos ahora ya se la verdad.**_

 _ **-Lo siento –**_ son sinceras mis disculpas, ella no es una mala mujer. Aunque haya estada ayudando a Orochimaru, sé que es buena.

Pase de largo y tome a la chica que llena cada uno de mis pensamientos de la mano. Estaba avergonzada y me siguió en un completo silencio. Volteando constantemente para ver cómo se encontraba mi ex novia. Está preocupada por ella.

 _ **-¿Estará bien?**_

 _ **-¿Te preocupa? –**_ El gesto afirmativo que realizo no me sorprendió - ¿Por?

 _ **-Le guardo mucho cariño. La verdad es que antes de que me contaras que terminaron, me sentía un cualquiera por acostarme contigo.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces porque lo hacías? –**_ suspiro.

 _ **-Porque todos mis problemas desaparecen cuando estoy a tu lado –**_ eso es lo que yo pensaba. Soy algo así como un canal de escape para su frustración. Lo único en su vida que puede controlar. No me agrada ser solo eso, pero… ¿Acaso puedo pedirle más?

 _ **-¿Solo por eso?**_

 _ **-Es uno de los motivos –**_ sus jades se enfocan en mí _**\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?**_

 _ **-Simple curiosidad –**_ no me cree, lo veo en su rostro _**\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?**_

 _ **-Preferiría que no estuviéramos tan expuestos –**_ miraba de un lado a otro desconfiada.

 _ **-Hermosa, no pasara nada. Si hubieran querido hacer algo, ya lo sabríamos.**_

 _ **-No te confíes, no se quien está más loco –**_ guardo silencio como por 15 segundos _**– Hebi, definitivamente.**_

 _ **-¿Enserio te pusiste a comprarlos?**_

 _ **-Si –**_ lo piensa un momento _**\- ¿Tu no?**_

 _ **-No, tengo mejores cosas en las que ocupar mi mente que ellos dos.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo qué?**_

 _ **-Los problemas en mi casa por ejemplo –**_ oh no, eso no debería haberlo mencionado.

 _ **-¿Ocurre algo malo?**_

 _ **-No, olvida lo que dije –**_ me jalo del brazo y me miro expectante _**– no me gusta hablar de eso Sakura, solo haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada.**_

 _ **-Tú sabes casi todo sobre mí; pero yo no sé nada de ti.**_

 _ **-Es un tema demasiado delicado, capaz más adelante te lo explique –**_ se cruzó de brazos, adelantándose a mí.

 _ **-Y mi experiencia fue algo sin importancia verdad –**_ siguió caminando sin aminorar el paso _**– ahora entiendo como viene la mano.**_

 _ **-¿Qué insinúas?**_

 _ **-No insinuó nada, digo las cosas como son. Tú esperas que la gente confié en ti, pero no te arriesgas -**_ ¿Y esto que estoy haciendo con ella ahora que es? Me expongo a que un par de locos me desaparezca del mapa con tal de seguir a su lado.

 _ **-¡Esta relación en si es un riesgo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?!**_

 _ **-¿Enserio? Si esto se descubre ¿Quién es la persona que saldrá más perjudicada?**_

 _ **-Ehh yo. A mí es a quien amenazan de muerte –**_ frunció el ceño.

 _ **-Preferiría que me mataran a tener que soportar que me vuelva a tocar –**_ ¿dijo vuelva?

 _ **-¿Ya lo ha hecho? –**_ Desvió la mirada y como caminaba un poco más adelante me apresure para alcanzarla. Deteniendo su paso _**\- ¿Sakura? –**_ no me mira.

 _ **-Es un tema demasiado delicado, capaz más adelante te lo explique –**_ a veces se me olvida con quien estoy tratando.

 _ **-Hablo enserio.**_

 _ **-Yo también.**_

 _ **-A veces eres una molestia ¿Lo sabias?**_

 _ **-Soy un encanto corazón, con quien se lo merece -**_ sé que tiene razón al estar molesta. Pero hablar sobre la relación de mis padres es… algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Ese día acabo ahí. Ella prefirió volver a su casa y yo al no tener con que retenerla tuve que aceptar de mala gana. Me encantaría poder ser igual de abierto que ella, sin embargo eso implicaría exponer a mi madre y no lo hare. Ya ha sufrido demasiado, otra humillación mas no lo tolerara. Sé que Sakura no la juzgara, y tratara el tema como algo delicado pero… lo he guardado en secreto de todo el mundo, ni siquiera Naruto lo sabe.

Al llegar a casa veo una buena cantidad de policías rodeando el lugar, me preocupe por mi amigo y agradecí a los cielos cuando lo vi salir de ahí con cara de disgusto. Me acerque para que me explicara que paso; unos maleantes habían entrado a robar y destrozaron el lugar. Según estima tuvo que pasar en el horario de la madrugada. Que buscaban no lo sabe, pero donde más desastre hicieron fue en mi habitación ¿Estará esto relacionado a las rosas negras que recibió?

 _ **-De momento será mejor que no permanezcamos aquí –**_ Naruto empacaba lo poco que le quedaba en una maleta.

 _ **-¿Y dónde se supone que iremos? Yo no volveré a la casa de mi madre –**_ se encoge de hombros.

 _ **-Yo iré a lo de Hinata, le comente lo que paso y ella me ofreció una habitación –**_ tampoco puedo ir junto a Sakura _**\- pídele a la tu novia que te preste alguna de sus casas.**_

 _ **-No puedo –**_ enarca una _**ceja – peleamos y… está molesta conmigo ahora.**_

 _ **-¿Por?**_

 _ **-Es complicado.**_

 _ **-¿Es algo relacionado con tu mamá? -**_ ¡¿Cómo lo?! _**– siempre dices "Es complicado" cuando se trata sobre eso –**_ cerro la maleta _**– o sino algo como "es un tema demasiado delicado"**_

 _ **-Yo no.**_

 _ **-Vamos Sasuke, puedo parecer tonto pero no lo soy. Se lo que ocurre en tu casa desde que te conozco y créeme que si por mi fuera tu padre estaría preso ¿Te haces una idea de lo difícil que es para un policía no involucrarse en algo como eso?**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuándo?**_

 _ **-Te lo dije, desde que te conozco.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo?**_

 _ **-Tu madre no es tan torpe, no me trago el cuento de que se cae por las escaleras**_ – sostuve su brazo.

 _ **-¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada?**_

 _ **-Lo hice. Pero tu mamá retiro los cargos y el caso se cerró –**_ me miro con lastima _**– tu padre es un imbécil y tú lo eres aún más al permitirle dañar a tu madre de esa manera.**_

 _ **-¡¿Crees que yo no quiero pararlo?! ¡Pero ella se empeña en!**_

 _ **-Es una mujer maltratada Sasuke, no puedes esperar a que ella colabore si ha vivido todos estos años así. Como amigo, te recomiendo que la lleves a un psicólogo.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? ¡Ese consejo me hubiera servido antes!**_

 _ **-No me eches la culpa a mí. Ese consejo te lo di en la secundaria y tú lo ignoraste. Aunque en aquella época eras un completo idiota -**_ ¿Fue antes de que yo lo supiera? _**– ve que harás, porque yo no me pienso quedar aquí mientras sea peligroso. Si no consigues donde ir, llámame; Le pediré a Hinata algún refugio para ti también.**_

Demasiadas cosas para procesar… Siempre me he quejado de ser el último en enterarme de las cosas; pero ha sido mi culpa todo este tiempo. Tantas veces le he permitido a ese hombre golpear a mi madre sin saberlo o decidiendo ignorarlo para no ver la verdad.

 _ **-Iré a casa Naruto, necesito hablar con mamá –**_ asintió y espero a que yo terminara de empacar mis cosas o al menos las pocas que me quedaban para llevarme a la estación.

 _ **-Cuídate Teme –**_ se colocó nuevamente el casco y se marchó.

Suspire mientras me encaminaba para abordar el tren. Este día comenzó tan bien y gradualmente se fue encaminando al desastre. Creo que el culpable de todo esto soy yo, lo de mi mamá por no haberme puesto las pilas; tuve la posibilidad de ayudarla y no lo hice. Lo de Karin también, al prolongar algo que no tenía futuro y con Sakura he estado metiendo la pata desde el inicio. Debería haber tomado el toro por los cuernos desde que comenzamos esto y formalizarlo todo. Ella tiene miedo, ha sufrido igual que mi madre y no sabe cómo manejar las cosas. Un contrato no puede privarte de tu libertad, al menos eso creo yo.

 _ **-¿Puedo sentarme? -**_ esa voz.

 _ **-¡Sak! –**_ Me cubrió la boca con una de sus delicadas manos y se acomodó junto a mí en el tren _**\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –**_ estaba disfrazada.

 _ **-Naruto me conto lo que paso y me dijo que te traía para acá –**_ sus bellos ojos hablaban por si solos – _**estaba muy preocupada por ti.**_

 _ **-¿Y por eso te metiste a un tren que no sabes para dónde va? –**_ Asiente _**– ¿viniste sola? Es peligroso que andes por ahí sin cuidado.**_

 _ **-No me regañes, te avise de que algo malo iba a pasar y no me creíste –**_ sujete sus manos _**– ¡te imaginas que te pudo haber pasado si estabas ahí ayer!**_

 _ **-Gracias –**_ se sorprendió _**\- por preocuparte por este idiota.**_

 _ **-Ta. Tampoco diría idiota, confiado seria la palabra correcta –**_ acaricie su mejilla.

 _ **-Te quiero mucho –**_ se sonrojo _**– y lamento no haberte explicado mejor las cosas.**_

 _ **-Te presione sin necesidad, no tienes que contarme las cosas si no quieres y –**_ ahora fue mi turno para callarla.

 _ **-No quise decirte nada por es algo referente a mis padres, que creí que logre escondérselo a todo el mundo pero al parecer el único que no veía las cosas era yo –**_ suspire _**– ¿me escucharías ahora? –**_ el gesto afirmativo que me dio con la cabeza basto para que comenzara mi largo relato.

El viaje era largo, y aproveche el tiempo que teníamos para contarle todo. Desde pequeño la relación de mis padres me había parecido extraña; mi madre jamás se molestaba con él, ni siquiera cuando el coqueteaba con otras mujeres frente a ella, así que asumí que eso era algo normal. Cuando algo se rompía en casa, en vez de regañarnos por romperlo temblaba de miedo mientras repetía una y otra vez que papá no debería enterarse. De adolescente imite a mi padre, saliendo con cuanta chica se cruzaba en mi camino; era un mujeriego empedernido. Naruto fue mi amigo desde primaria y siempre me dijo que la actitud que tenía no era correcta, que no es buena idea parecerse a mi padre.

Un día volví a casa temprano luego de una fiesta y me entere de la verdad. Llegue en el momento justo en que mi padre le partía el labio a mi mamá con una bofetada. Esa imagen quedo marcada en mi cerebro por el resto de mi vida. Ella tenía la ceja y el labio roto; sin contar la marca de dedos en su cuello. El la trato como basura en todo momento y ella no dijo nada… Algo dentro de mi cabeza hizo corto circuito; ¡¿Por qué el cree que tiene derecho de dañarla?! ¡¿Y yo estoy aspirando parecerme al él?! ¡¿Le hecho el mismo daño a las chicas que salieron conmigo en ese momento?!

El Sasuke viejo murió esa noche; mientras me encargaba de limpiar la sangre del suelo y a curar las heridas de mi madre desmayada. Al día siguiente hable con ella, y lo único que conseguí fue que se culpara de lo que paso y cada vez que ocurría sucedía lo mismo. Itachi nunca dijo una palabra sobre el asunto, pero dejo de vivir en casa desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad y yo seguí sus pasos ni bien pude. Deje a mi madre a merced de un hombre que puede matarla en cualquier momento y no la cuide como debía.

 _ **-No es tu culpa –**_ sujetaba mis manos con fuerza _**– eras muy joven; no sabías como manejar el tema.**_

 _ **-Esa es una mera excusa y ahora voy en camino a arreglarlo –**_ agrando los ojos _**– estamos en el tren que me llevara a la ciudad en la que vive mi madre.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que te deje solo? –**_ negué.

 _ **-Nadie quiere enfrentarse a los problemas solo y si eres tú… sé que puedo confiar en que nadie más se enterara.**_

 _ **-Gracias por confiar –**_ bese el dorso de su mano.

 _ **-Gracias por estar aquí –**_ enfrentarse a los demonios que uno guarda nunca es algo sencillo. La idea de involucrarla a ella jamás se me hubiera ocurrido y ahora me parece lo más correcto. No sé qué me voy a encontrar al llegar, la última vez que fui era porque mi padre no iba a estar; pero ahora es otra historia. No volveré a dejar que dañe más a mi madre.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡BUEN DÍA! ¡HE VUELTO! No se preocupen, demoro mucho pero no dejare la historia por la mitad. Voy a tratar de hacer lo posible para publicar de seguido. Espero que lo disfruten y si les gusto o no, háganmelo saber. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capítulo 13: Nunca es fácil.**

Sakura no estaba para nada tranquila y debo decir, que yo estoy exactamente igual. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi a mi madre perfectamente bien, siempre estaba llena de moretones o tenía alguna que otra venda. Mi padre es un maldito salvaje, que si lo agarro esta vez lo he de volver puré. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la parada del ómnibus que nos acercaba más a mi casa, bajamos y nada más al doblar la esquina, veo una ambulancia. Esta sale disparada y pasa a nuestro lado sin detenerse y sigue hasta desaparecer en la siguiente esquina.

Mi padre sale cojeando y mi cuñada esta con el ceño fruncido, hablando por teléfono. Nos acercamos rápidamente para ver que ocurrió; Izumi nada más al verme se acerca corriendo y me abraza. Susurra que todo estará bien y que no debo preocuparme por nada, que Itachi ya se ha encargado de todo. No entiendo que ha pasado ¿Por qué mi padre esta tan magullado? ¿Dónde está mi madre?

 _ **-¿Qué ocurrió? –**_ la encaro.

 _ **-No sabemos, cuando llegamos ella se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente…**_

 _ **-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –**_ camine hacia mi padre con el puño cerrado y con las mayores ganas de asesinarlo _**\- ¡DIME! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MAMÁ?! –**_ Lo sostuve por el cuello de la camisa, comenzado a levantarlo.

 _ **-¡Se cayó! ¡Yo nunca le he pegado, ella es muy torpe! –**_ una furia asesina se apodero de mí y lo arroje como si fuera una pluma, su espalda golpeo el concreto.

 _ **-¡Ella no es nada de lo que tú dices! –**_ iba a golpearlo, juro que esa era mi intención, pero sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y la suave voz de Sakura rogándome que me detenga - _**¡SE MERECE ESTO!**_

 _ **-¡YA VIENE LA POLICIA! –**_ Grito Izumi y yo baje la mano _**– ya los llame Sasuke, no te ensucies las manos con este sujeto.**_

 _ **-Detente Sasuke, por favor… -**_ sujeto su mano y doy la vuelta dentro de su abrazo.

- _ **De acuerdo hermosa, pararé… -**_ respire su aroma a cerezo y trate de calmarme – _**¿A qué hospital se la llevan?**_

 _ **-San Patrick –**_ asentí – _**ve en el auto, tu hermano fue con ella en la ambulancia. Yo me quedo aquí para recibirlos.**_

 _ **-¿Podrás lidiar con él?**_ – miro a lo que queda de ese hombre orgulloso, intentando levantarse del suelo sin éxito.

 _ **-Después de lo que Itachi le hizo, no creo que pueda moverse demasiado.**_

Subimos al auto de mi hermano y partimos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el hospital. Al llegar pregunte por la sala de urgencias, aclarando a quien estaba buscando. La enfermera nos llevó junto a mi hermano, el cual me recibió con un abrazo y el rostro cargado de preocupación. Miro a Sakura y luego se concentró completamente en mí.

 _ **-¿Cómo está? –**_ no dude en preguntar.

 _ **-Tiene un traumatismo de cráneo**_

 _ **-¿Qué tan grave es?**_

 _ **-No tengo idea, ahora le están realizando los estudios y están tratando de detener el sangrado**_ – justo hoy venia para sacarla de este infierno _**– veníamos para almorzar con ella, pero la encontramos así.**_

 _ **-Vi lo que le hiciste al viejo –**_ frunce el ceño.

 _ **-Debería haberlo hecho hace muchísimo tiempo… Así al menos ahora ella estaría bien –**_ suspira y se deja caer en una de las sillas.

- _ **Ambos deberíamos haberlo hecho –**_ lo imito y coloco mi mano sobre su hombro _**– ella es una mujer fuerte, estará bien.**_

 _ **-Eso espero… porque de lo contrario ni toda la policía del mundo impedirá que lo mate –**_ Sakura permaneció en silencio total mientras procesábamos lo ocurrido. Se acomodó en una silla alejada de nosotros, deduzco que para darnos espacio para conversar _**\- ¿Quién es la chica?**_

 _ **-Es mi novia –**_ le hice una seña para que se acercara pero negó con la cabeza _**– ven hermosa, quiero presentarte a mi hermano.**_

 _ **-Es Sakura Haruno -**_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo la reconoció si tiene el disfraz? _**\- ¿Eres Sakura verdad? –**_ veo que baja la cabeza.

 _ **-… Sí.**_

 _ **-¿La conoces?**_

 _ **-Es la prometida de uno de mis Jefe –**_ No puede ser… Itachi trabaja para Orochimaru.

 _ **-¡¿Trabajas para Orochimaru?!**_

 _ **-No para él directamente. Mi jefe se llama.**_

 _ **-Jiraiya –**_ la mire a ella _**\- ¿No es así?**_

 _ **-Exactamente… ¿Puedo preguntar qué está pasando aquí Sasuke? No quiero meterme, pero ella es una mujer comprometida.**_

 _ **-¡Sí, con un psicópata! –**_ se encoge de hombros _**– ¡¿de verdad no te preocupa?! ¡Podría terminar igual que!**_

 _ **-Familiares de Mikoto Uchiha -**_ ambos nos pusimos de pie y miramos al doctor _**\- ¿Son ustedes?**_

 _ **-Somos sus hijos –**_ dijimos al unísono.

 _ **-Correcto, la paciente se encuentra fuera de peligro -**_ suspiramos de alivio _**– pero aun no recupera la conciencia. Habrá que esperar a que despierte para saber si hubo algún efecto secundario causado por ese golpe. Y… Estuve revisando su historial médico, ha tenido una serie de fracturas y laceraciones a lo largo de los años ¿Realiza algún trabajo peligroso?**_

 _ **-Es ama de casa –**_ responde Itachi con la vez apagada.

 _ **-Entiendo, en esos casos es necesario que contactemos con la policía.**_

 _ **-Haga lo que tenga que hacer doctor -**_ le dice Itachi _**\- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?**_

 _ **-Ahora la trasladan a su habitación, una vez que esté ahí pueden pasar.**_

 _ **-Muchas gracias –**_ agrego yo antes de que el medico se retire _**-¿Qué haremos con Fugaku?**_

 _ **-Izumi seguro está haciendo la denuncia ahora –**_ miro a Sakura _**\- ¿Por qué Sasuke señorita?**_

 _ **-Eso no es asunto tuyo hermano –**_ lo empujo levemente.

 _ **-Si lo es, esas personas tienen muchísimo poder. No sabes de lo que son capaces si saben de tu amorío con la señorita.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué crees que viene disfrazada? –**_ mi hermano iba a agregar algo mas pero Sakura hablo.

 _ **-No espero que lo entienda realmente, para serle sincera ni yo misma sé porque necesito tanto a Sasuke. No lo planee, yo solo pensaba en serle útil a mi padre… Pero no pude detenerlo… no soy capaz dejar ir a la única persona que logro en mi calma, dentro de mis tormentas.**_

 _ **-… -**_ me quede sin habla ante su declaración. Me necesita…

 _ **-Tiene razón no la entiendo, alguien como usted puede tener a la persona que quiera a su lado.**_

 _ **-No sabe de lo que habla –**_ su mirada cambio, se volvió vacía _**\- ¿Crees que el dinero compra la felicidad señor?**_

 _ **-No dije eso –**_ la mirada de ella expresaba odio del más puro, pero no creo que vaya dirigido hacia Itachi.

 _ **-Pues entonces guarde sus comentarios, que no necesito oírlos –**_ agarre la mano de una muy enojada Sakura.

 _ **-Calma hermosa –**_ ella me miro y nuevamente parecía haber vuelto a la realidad _**– Mi hermano no es tu enemigo, puede ser muchas cosas pero no es una mala persona.**_

 _ **-Yo… cuanto lo siento… -**_ agarro sus cosas _**– los dejo solos, estaré en la cafetería si necesitas algo Sasuke y… -**_ mira a Itachi – _**disculpe.**_

Fue tan apurada que casi tropieza con una enfermera en el camino, iba a seguirla pero primero tengo que aclarar todo con este metiche. No quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo y si el muy idiota los quiere generar me encargare de ponerlo en su lugar.

 _ **-¿Estás feliz? –**_ Hable _**– lograste que la mujer que yo aprecio se sienta tan incómoda que haya tenido que irse de aquí para evitar más problemas –**_ me mira serio _**– esa chica, que tu tachas de rica, superficial y mimada… tiene más problemas que tú y yo juntos. Porque mientras que nosotros por lo menos tenemos amigos y familia que nos apoye, ella está sola. Con un padre que la trata como mercancía, un prometido que trata de abusar de ella y la acosa día tras día… y un pasado que la persigue hasta el día de hoy…**_

 _ **-Sasuke yo –**_ lo callo.

 _ **-No te atrevas a juzgarla, no la conoces –**_ le entregue la llave de su _**auto – no sabes nada de ella.**_

Fui tras mi compañera, dejando a mi hermano con la palabra en la boca. No pienso permitir que la traten de esa manera, no mientras yo esté aquí. No la encontré en la cafetería, tampoco en los sanitarios y cuando creí que se había marchado, un destello rosado me saludo desde el balcón ¿Por qué se quitó la peluca? ¿Paso algo? ¿Con quién habla por teléfono que la tiene tan molesta? Una vez que pase por las puertas, ella suspiro y colgó.

 _ **-¿Todo en orden? –**_ volteo asustada.

 _ **-Ya no puedo seguir con esto Sasuke –**_ trate de tomar su mano y ella se alejó un paso – _**primero escucha lo que voy a decirte y tú decides que hacer. Si tú me pides que me quede lo haré...**_

 _ **-Quédate –**_ negó.

 _ **-Primero… escucha.**_

No pensé que estaría tan tenso… Me dijo que acaba de hablar con su padre, le comento que no seguiría adelante con el compromiso. Que si quería evitar ir a la cárcel viera otra manera de negociar con Orochimaru porque ella estaba fuera, no le dio tiempo de continuar ya que colgó la llamada, con el último mensaje de advertencia de que se arrepentiría de haberle fallado; también hablo con Orochimaru, él la amenazo de manera más sutil… le dijo que hacíamos una preciosa pareja y que sería una lástima que nuestra conversación en mi casa saliera a la luz. Le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera, que más adelante afrontaría todo lo que pudieran decir de ella y el agrego que no es por ella, por quien debía preocuparse.

 _ **-No le tengo miedo –**_ esconde su rostro entre sus manos _**– No pueden hacerme daño Sakura –**_ cuando sintió mi mano tocar la suya volvió a retroceder _**– no vuelvas a correr hacia tus tormentas sola –**_ me miro _**– Déjame estar contigo, veras que todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **-No puedo pedirte eso, no es tu obligación ayudarme.**_

 _ **-No, es lo que quiero hacer –**_ miedo, duda, soledad – _**no me hagas perseguirte Sakura, porque eso sí sería una molestia.**_

 _ **-¿Perseguirme? ¿Planeas acosarme también?**_

 _ **-¿Quieres que me vaya?**_

 _ **-¿Qué?**_

 _ **-Dijiste que era mi decisión pero… si tú quieres que me vaya lo hare. No te perseguiré, ni te obligare a estar conmigo si no quieres –**_ aleje mi mano y la guarde en mi bolsillo _**– tu eres la que maneja los hilos hermosa, tú decides que hacer con tu vida.**_

 _ **-Me gustas –**_ aprieta sus manos _**– soy tan feliz contigo que –**_ en sus ojos las lágrimas se acumulan _**– no sé qué sería de mi si te hacen daño.**_

 _ **-Si me quieren hacer daño, lo harán igual. No puedes vivir con miedo Sakura, no es sano. Este Sasuke que tú ves, no existió siempre. Yo era un maldito, pero aprendí a cambiar y tú puedes ser la mujer que siempre deseaste, solo depende de ti.**_

Ella no emitió una sola palabra, por el contrario; camino hacia mi sostuvo mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y beso mis labios como se la vida se fuera en ellos. Yo correspondí gustoso, pegando su cuerpo el mío con ansias. No me percate del espectáculo que estábamos dando, hasta que una chiquilla le decía a su mamá que trataba de comer a mi chica. Ella pareció escucharlo también ya que se alejó de mí como si quemara.

 _ **-¡Lo! ¡Lo siento yo! –**_ negué con la cabeza y la jale de la cintura hasta escondernos juntos en un costado del balcón donde nadie pudiera vernos, ahí volví a besarla, colando mis manos bajo su saco para acariciar la piel de su espalda, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. No me detuve hasta que los labios me comenzaron a doler, saber que ella ha decido ser libre es genial, PERO saber que pude influenciar de manera positiva en su vida es aún mejor.

 _ **-Me encantas Sakura –**_ la bese de nuevo _**– te deseo como no te haces una idea –**_ la mire directamente a los ojos _**– Jamás una mujer me había marcado tanto como tú.**_

 _ **-Te quiero Sasuke –**_ sonrió de manera tímida _**– tal vez tu no sientas eso, pero yo sí. Te quiero mucho y gracias…**_

 _ **-Yo –**_ mi teléfono vibro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos _**– disculpa**_ \- "Despertó" la voz de mi hermano hizo eco en mi cabeza – vamos para allá.

 _ **-¿Paso algo?**_

 _ **-Mi mama esta consiente –**_ la jale conmigo pero ella se quedó estática.

 _ **-Ve, yo te espero aquí. No quiero que tengas más problemas con tu hermano por mi culpa.**_

 _ **-Él es el que tendrá problemas si se mete contigo –**_ la beso de manera casta y la animo a caminar conmigo.

Una vez que llegamos mi mamá me mira sorprendida y luego asiente como una niña pequeña, no entiendo muy bien que pasa. Nos acercamos a la cama y mi mama no para de sonreír, ya comienza a ponerme nervioso.

 _ **-¿Mamá?**_

 _ **-¿Sasuke? –**_ me responde con otra pregunta.

 _ **-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele mucho? –**_ señalo su cabeza.

 _ **-Solo cuando respiro –**_ afirma y luego se ríe, para quejarse sosteniendo su costado con una mueca de _**dolor – ¡Au! ¡Au!**_

 _ **-¡No hagas eso! –**_ Le reclama Itachi _**– tienes que estar tranquila hasta que venga el medico a revisarte.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, no olvides que tu madre es una torpe –**_ lo dice con una sonrisa triste.

 _ **-No eres torpe –**_ no pienso tolerar que las mentiras de mi papá queden implantadas en su cerebro _**– no eres tonta, no eres bruta, ni ninguna de esas barbaridades que te dijo ese maldito**_ – agarre su mano y la bese _**– Eres una mujer increíble mamá.**_

 _ **-Sasuke –**_ sus ojos se aguaron _**– yo no.**_

 _ **-Si lo eres**_ – también me secunda mi hermano _**– y nos encargaremos de que tú también lo creas mamá.**_

Segundos después el medico ingreso para controlar como seguía, le dijo que la policía estaba aquí y deseaba hacerle unas preguntas. Ella se asustó, negó repetidamente con la cabeza y dijo que no era necesario, que solo se golpeó al caer. Nosotros no dimos nuestro brazo a torcer y le dijimos a los mismos que pasen. Sakura me espero afuera mientras que acampábamos a mama durante su declaración.

Trato con todas su fuerzas de defender lo indefendible, pero una vez que Itachi y yo comenzamos a relatar los años de maltrato que había sufrido y las veces que la tuvimos que llevar a urgencias cuando éramos niños. Mi hermano le conto todo lo que paso hoy y me arrepentí tanto de no haberlo matado que tuve miedo de mí mismo. Esa ira incontrolable no la sentía hace tanto tiempo.

 _ **-Mamá necesitas ayuda –**_ sujete su mano una vez que nos quedamos solos _**– tienes que comprender que nada de esto es tu culpa y recuperar todo lo que ese maldito te arrebato.**_

 _ **-Tengo miedo –**_ sollozaba y mi pecho se oprimía _**– no sé qué hacer, no tengo trabajo, no se hacer nada, ya estoy vieja y arrugada.**_

 _ **-No digas cosas así mamá. Eres una mujer joven, con toda una vida por delante. Te ayudare con los gastos hasta que puedas mantenerte por ti misma.**_

 _ **-Si quieres puedo hablar con Sakura, sé que esta por abrir un negocio y necesita gente.**_

 _ **-¡No! Como crees. No puedo pedirle a mi nuera que haga eso por mi –**_ enrojecí por su comentario, me volví un verdadero tomate _**– no tengas vergüenza cielo, es una chica muy bonita.**_

 _ **-Y adinerada –**_ agrega Itachi, yo frunzo el ceño _**– era su jefa mamá.**_

 _ **-¿Y? No veo porque eso es algo malo –**_ ella me da la razón.

 _ **-¡VES! ¡Ahí tienes viejo chismoso! –**_ Codee a mi hermano y el golpeo mi frente con sus dedos _**– aun sigues con eso**_ – me queje mientras frotaba la zona afectada.

- _ **Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras sigas haciendo tonterías –**_ iba a responderle, pero el inicio de la risa de mamá, seguido con una queja me callo.

 _ **-Como extrañaba esto –**_ agrega con una sonrisa.

 _ **-Tendrás mucho de esto –**_ sostuve su mano _**– volverás a ser una mujer feliz mamá.**_

 _ **-Nos encargaremos de que así sea.**_

 _ **-Daré todo de mi parte para mejorar –**_ sonríe _**– llama a tu novia Sasuke, no quiero que se quede sola tanto tiempo.**_

Asentí y salí al pasillo para buscarla. Casi me caigo de espaldas al ver a Karin parada frente a la puerta. Ella me saludo y yo no pude responder nada, Sakura se acercaba por el pasillo con un café en las manos y al ver a la pelirroja se detuvo en seco. Pase saliva y cuando iba a preguntar que hacia aquí, Jugo y Suigetsu me saludaron desde detrás de la pelirosa. La misma se mantuvo estática y casi puedo jurar que está aguantando la respiración.

 _ **-¡Sasuke viejo! –**_ Saluda el hermano del medio al llegar hasta mi _**– ¿Te acuerdas de Nami? ¿La enfermera? Me llamo asustada y me comento que tu madre estaba en el hospital. Vinimos en cuanto nos enteramos.**_

 _ **-Sé que las cosas entre ustedes no terminaron bien, pero te guardo un gran cariño Sasuke –**_ Jugo coloca una de sus manos en mi hombro.

 _ **-Tu madre es un ángel, queríamos saber que tal seguía –**_ recién ahí hablo _**Karin – si mi presencia te incomoda lo entiendo y solo la saludare para luego irme –**_ no estoy enojado con ella, tampoco le guardo ningún rencor.

 _ **-No yo… pasen, enseguida vuelvo –**_ busque con la mirada a Sakura y ya no estaba _**– mierda –**_ creí que lo había dicho dentro de mi mente pero al ver cómo los 3 voltearon hacia donde mis ojos apuntaban supe que no fue así _**– ya vuelvo.**_

Me pasee por los pasillos buscando un rastro siquiera de la pelirosa, pero no había señales de ella. Le marque al móvil y nada. Volví a la terraza con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí pero no pasó ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Mire hacia abajo esperando que alguna idea cruzara por mi cabeza, pero lo único que paso, fue que vi a Sakura siendo arrastrada por un hombre hacia afuera del edificio. Les grite pero no me escuchaban, baje por la escalera de incendio a toda prisa, y gracias a Dios alcance a ver como ella le metía los dedos en los ojos y corría de vuelta al hospital.

 _ **-¡Sasuke!**_ – grito mientras se acercaba a mí. Acorte también la distancia yendo hacia ella - _**¡Corre! –**_ Dijo una vez que llego a mi altura, el sujeto que se hallaba en el piso se colocó de pie _**\- ¡CORRE! –**_ ¡¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?!

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡He vuelto! Buenas, no pensaba dejar pasar demasiado hasta el siguiente capitulo, porque si pierdo el hilo de nuevo me costara horrores volver a retomarlo, ojala les guste y cualquier critica siempre que sea constructiva y con respeto, es bien recibida. Sin más preámbulos, COMENZAMOS!**

 **Capítulo 14: Nunca más sola.**

Sujete la mano de Sakura y corrimos como pudimos hasta el hospital, el guardia que se encuentra en la puerta nos mira sorprendido y al enfocar la vista tras nosotros saco su arma. Voltee solo para ver como el sujeto que nos seguía se escapaba en un auto negro sin mirar hacia atrás. La peli rosa estaba temblando como una hoja y yo solo estaba enfurecido ¡¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?! ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

 _ **-¡¿Se encuentran bien?! –**_ consulta el hombre, asentí y ella me imito _**\- ¿Qué ocurrió? Tengo que dar aviso a la policía señor.**_

 _ **-Hágalo, esperaremos adentro si no le molesta –**_ La tome del codo y ella camina conmigo. Nos acomodamos en unas de las sillas de la recepción para descansar _**\- ¿Sabes quién era? –**_ Negó con la cabeza _**\- ¿Te dijo algo? –**_ Volvió a negar _**– ¡¿te arrastro así si más?!**_

 _ **-Si –**_ lo piensa un momento – _**sabía dónde estaban los guardias y por cuales pasillos debíamos ir para no encontrarnos con nadie.**_

 _ **-Esto fue planeado… pero ¿Cómo? Nadie sabía que estábamos aquí; salvo… Karin –**_ no le gusto mi respuesta _**– nadie más sabe –**_ no quiero pensar de que ella siga involucrada con Orochimaru.

 _ **-Tu hermano sabe y trabaja para uno de los amigos de Orochimaru –**_ tiene razón, pero él no contaría nada tan íntimo como para…

 _ **-Tuvo que avisar al trabajo que faltaría… será que… -**_ ella se sujeta la cabeza _**– Vamos a averiguar que paso, no te preocupes, ¿sí?**_

 _ **-Está bien –**_ froto sus muñecas.

 _ **-¿A tu padre le dijiste algo?**_

 _ **-¡No, claro que no! –**_ la policía llego poco después de eso, y eran los mismos sujetos que vinieron por el asunto de mamá. Le comentamos que paso y ellos nos tomaron la declaración, que si queríamos poner una denuncia formal teníamos que ir a la comisaria. Le dije que iríamos más tarde, y el solo me recordó que es peligroso prolongar esto por mucho tiempo _**– puedo ir sola, tú debes quedarte con tu mamá.**_

 _ **-A la que trataron de llevar a la fuerza es a ti. Ni muerto sales sola de este edificio –**_ ella bajo la cabeza _**– iremos más tarde oficial, no se preocupe. Somos los más interesados en resolver todo este asunto.**_

Él se retiró y lleve a Sakura a la habitación de mamá, trato de resistirse pero no volveré a dejar que se quede sin compañía. Dijo que Karin nos vería y le aclare que si su padre ya lo sabe el resto me vale. Cuando entramos al cuarto, mamá descansaba e Itachi conversaba con Izumi sobre como harían con ella.

 _ **-¿Le dijiste algo a tu jefe? –**_ encare a mi hermano, el arqueo una ceja y asintió.

 _ **-Le dije que necesitaba unos días libres porque mamá estaba internada.**_

 _ **-¿Algo más?**_

 _ **-No, salvo que estabas aquí ayudándome y el hospital en el que me encontraba con ella –**_ ¿Le habrá dicho sobre Sakura?

 _ **-¿Le dijiste sobre ella?**_

 _ **-No, no necesita saberlo –**_ se encoje de hombros y luego me mira serio _**– ¿paso algo?**_

 _ **-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte –**_ se cruza de brazos.

 _ **-No me mientas hermanito, siempre has sido malo en eso –**_ mi cuñada se acercó a Sakura e inspecciono sus muñecas.

 _ **-¿Qué te ocurrió linda? –**_ ella las oculto como pudo bajo su abrigo.

 _ **-Nada –**_ avergonzada se esconde tras de mí, yo suspiro, se perfectamente que no podre mentirle, al menos no a él.

 _ **-Trataron de llevarse a Sakura –**_ agrando los ojos _**– unos sujetos vestidos de negro con capucha la arrastraron fuera del edificio y planeaban subirla a un vehículo negro.**_

 _ **-¿Recuerdas el modelo? ¿Alguna marca? ¿Algo que ayude a la policía a encontrar a los responsables?**_

 _ **-No, yo los vi desde demasiado lejos y no pude siquiera diferenciar que marca o modelo era–**_ mire a mi chica y ella se encontraba pensativa.

 _ **-Tenían unos tatuajes en forma de serpiente en el cuello, y puedo jurar que el que me arrastro tenia gafas y el cabello blanco –**_ Itachi frunce el ceño _**\- ¿Le suena familiar?**_

 _ **-Por esa vaga descripción me vino a la mente el asistente del señor Orochimaru –**_ agrandamos los ojos como platos _**– Kabuto es un hombre muy extraño y para nada agradable. Pero de ahí a que sea capaz de intentar secuestrar a la novia de jefe es otra historia.**_

 _ **-No recuerdo a ese hombre –**_ dice ella _**– siempre anda de arriba para abajo con una mujer muy parecida a él. Siempre pensé que era su hermana.**_

 _ **-No sabría decirte quien es la mujer porque nunca la vi, pero esa descripción es la de Kabuto, es el que lo acompaña a las reuniones con los demás jefes –**_ mira a su esposa _**– ¿me pasas mi teléfono amor? –**_ Ella lo busca en su cartera y se lo tiende, busca algo ahí y lo gira hacia nosotros _**\- ¿Es él? –**_ Asiente _**– puedes ir con esto a la comisaria a levantar una denuncia formal contra este hombre.**_

 _ **-Pero él no actuó solo –**_ eso sería ponerlo sobre aviso creo yo _ **– es peligroso que haga algo en contra de ellos sin ninguna prueba más que su palabra.**_

 _ **-¿Solo con eso no sirve? –**_ Itachi me mira confuso.

 _ **-Ella acaba de cancelar un compromiso estipulado por contrato, si ahora pone una denuncia en su contra se verá muy sospechoso –**_ se queda pensando.

 _ **-Pero no debe dejar pasar esto, ahora tiene testigos que están dispuestos a colaborar, e incluso videos que confirman su palabra.**_

 _ **-Iremos a la comisaria juntos y veremos cómo solucionarlo todo –**_ peino mi cabello _**– te quedas a cargo de mamá.**_

 _ **-Claro, ella estará con nosotros –**_ afirma mi cuñada.

 _ **-Vayan, no es seguro que prolonguen demasiado este asunto.**_

Lo sé, es Sujeto esta demente. ¿Qué se supone quiere lograr? Mandarla a seguir, intentar secuestrarla, amenazarla y luego pensar que nada pasara. Quiero por todos los medios tratar de librarla de este tipo. Paso mi brazo tras su hombro y caminamos hasta el taxi que pedí para ir a la comisaría más cercana. Al llegar el policía que nos atendió en ambos casos nos esperaba. Nos dijo que en las cámaras del hospital no se podía ver la cara del hombre que arrastro a Sakura y que la matrícula del vehículo correspondía a un auto registrado como robado hace 3 noches. Que si ella podía darle una descripción más específica le seria de mucha ayuda; lo describió y un retratista lo dibujo. Era exactamente igual al hombre que nos enseñó mi hermano.

Una vez que levantamos la denuncia nos encaminamos a casa. Ella temblaba ante cualquiera que se acercara demasiado o saliera de sorpresa. No quiero que viva con miedo el resto de su vida, yo sé defenderme y sé que podre cuidarla. De algo tienen que servir mis años de Taekwondo y Aikido. Llegamos cerca de las 23:45 a su departamento, esta vez no hicimos el mismo camino que siempre, ella no usaba peluca y muy asustada fue a hablar con el guardia. El hombre gordo que comía papas asiente asustado y le dice que no se preocupe, que si lo ve llamara a la policía.

 _ **-¡Muchas gracias Chouji! No dejes pasar a nadie más a mi departamento ¿sí? y si ves alguien sospechoso no dudes en llamar a la policía.**_

 _ **-¡Por supuesto señorita! Vaya tranquila –**_ me mira de pies a cabeza _**– que tenga una buena noche.**_

 _ **-¡Igual para ti! Dile lo mismo a Kiba cuando cambien de turno –**_ asiente _**– ahora vámonos –**_ toma mi mano y subimos hasta su piso. Recién cuando cerró la puerta y paso el cerrojo la sentí relajarse, cansada fue hasta su estantería llena de vinos y tomo uno para desplomarse en el sofá ni bien lo toco.

 _ **-¿Estas bien?**_

 _ **-Bien preocupada –**_ se saca sus tacones y sube sus pies.

 _ **-¿Prefieres estar sola?**_

 _ **-¡No! –**_ Se coloca de pie _**– lo que menos quiero ahora es estar sola –**_ camine hasta su lado y la abrace, acariciando su larga cabellera en un intento de calmarla.

- _ **De acuerdo, me quedare –**_ besa mi mejilla.

 _ **-Gracias –**_ necesito hablar con Naruto, quiero que él esté al tanto de todo y de paso controle que no haya nadie infiltrado.

A la tercera copa, cayó rendida sobre el sofá, la lleve a la habitación y acomode su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar. Ha sido un día demasiado largo para ella. Aproveche eso y llame al Dobe, necesito que este al pendiente de todo. Sé que es tarde, pero él ya está acostumbrado a que lo llame a altas horas de la madrugada. Al tercer tono contesta, se lo escuchaba bien despierto.

 _ **-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke?**_

 _ **-¿Estás trabajando? –**_ nada raro.

 _ **-Acabamos de terminar una redada. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?**_

 _ **-Trataron de secuestrar a Sakura hoy.**_

 _ **-¿Qué? ¿Hiciste la denuncia? ¿Quiénes llevan el caso? ¿Entra en mi jurisdicción? -**_ ¿Qué se yo sobre eso?

 _ **-Si la hice; Ni idea, pero no fue aquí. Fue en la ciudad donde vive Mamá –**_ hace un chasquido con la lengua.

 _ **-No puedo meterme mucho, pero averiguare como va. Tengo una conocida dentro de ese departamento -**_ guarda silencio _ **\- ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?**_

 _ **-Sé que fue un enviado de su ex-prometido.**_

 _ **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –**_ suspiro.

 _ **-Ella lo identifico e Itachi nos mostró una fotografía donde pudo verlo claramente. Sin contar que el retrato hablado que le dio a la policía concuerda con el sujeto.**_

 _ **-Wow, ok. Más despacio porque no te sigo ¿Qué hacia tu hermano con ustedes? –**_ Escucho que alguien lo llama en el fondo _**– mira, hablamos mañana, tengo que irme. Por ahora evita que se quede sola –**_ ni bien terminó de decir eso colgó.

No pegare un solo ojo, no estoy tranquilo para nada. Mi mamá esta con Itachi, pero no sé qué paso de ese infeliz ni como queda su caso, Sakura nunca estará segura hasta que ese loco este tras las rejas; aun no entiendo que es lo que quiere con ella ¿Acaso tiene una obsesión? ¿O es por venganza? Porque estoy más que seguro que no la ama y que no siente ni una pisca de deseo siquiera por mi peli rosa.

 _ **-¿En qué piensas? –**_ Se hallaba recostada por el marco de la puerta _**– tienes el ceño fruncido hace un largo rato.**_

 _ **-No sé lo que quiere ese señor contigo, ¿Cuál es el motivo que lo lleva a cometer tantas locuras?**_

 _ **-Nunca fue una persona muy cuerda –**_ camina de manera delicada hasta mí y se acomoda sobre mi regazo, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho _**– de hecho muchas, muchísimas veces trato de sobrepasarse conmigo –**_ acaricie sus cabellos _**– siempre llegaba alguien y le impedía mostrar su verdadera cara.**_

 _ **-¿Le tienes miedo? –**_ Asiente _**– No deberías, es solo un hombre. Si puedes probar que está loco lo mandarías al manicomio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**_

 _ **-Tiene contactos y dinero. No es alguien fácil y mi papá se pasa besando el suelo donde pisa. Le conviene tenerlo de aliando, aunque ahora no creo que sea de mucha ayuda.**_

 _ **-¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo? –**_ lo medita un momento y luego aterrada va hacia su habitación, la sigo y veo que saca su teléfono.

Se oye como alguien atiende al otro lado de la línea y ella le da indicaciones para que resguarde a su padre hasta nuevo aviso, que no se preocupe por el dinero que ella se hará responsable del pago.

 _ **-¿Quedo claro Temari? Nadie es de confianza -**_ ¿Temari? ¿Sera la misma? _**– Si, mantenme informada sobre cualquier cosa que veas fuera de lugar. Si, lo que sea… a la hora que sea –**_ le dijo algo mas y luego colgó.

 _ **-¿Temari de Suna? –**_ Me mira sorprendida _**\- ¿De dónde la conoces?**_

 _ **-Trabaja para la agencia de seguridad que se ha encargado de cuidarnos desde que mi madre murió –**_ tuerce los labios _**\- ¿La conoces?**_

 _ **-Es la… amiga de uno de mis amigos –**_ su relación rara con Shikamaru nunca me dejo claro que eran. Porque eran mucho más que amigos con derecho, pero menos que novios.

- _ **No encontraras mejor agencia que esa para cuidarte –**_ se tira en la cama _**– desde pequeña los Suna han cuidado de nosotros. Primero fueron sus padres y ahora los hijos.**_

 _ **-Me alegra que te den seguridad -**_ me acomodo a su lado mirando el techo _**– porque no puedes vivir con miedo, deberías contratar guardaespaldas también –**_ esconde sus ojos cruzando los brazos sobre su rostro.

- _ **Odio esto –**_ se ve tan frágil – _**no te haces una idea de cómo me gustaría ser normal, poder salir con quien yo quiera, hacer lo que se me da la gana sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, quiero ser yo por una vez.**_

 _ **-¿Y si te digo de un lugar donde puedes ser tú? –**_ Descubre su rostro y se acomoda sobre sus codos para mirarme mejor _**\- ¿Qué harías?**_

 _ **-Te diría que estás loco, hasta ahora no he encontrado un solo lugar donde pase desapercibida. Mi estúpido cabello tampoco ayuda mucho –**_ reí por eso.

 _ **-Te ves hermosa con ese color –**_ se sonroja _**– aquí conmigo, puedes ser tu Sakura, nunca juzgaría la decisiones que tomes y te apoyaría en todo lo que emprendas. No te dejare sola.**_

 _ **-Sasuke –**_ acaricie su mejilla _**– Te quiero muchísimo…**_

- _ **Soy muy malo con las palabras –**_ me incorpore y jale con suavidad sus piernas hasta dejarla recostada al borde de la cama _**– se me dan mejores las acciones –**_ estaba sonrojada, sumamente tentadora.

 _ **-¡A, aun no me he dado una ducha, no podemos! –**_ carcajee y la tome en mis brazos, caminando hasta el baño.

 _ **-¿Nos bañamos juntos preciosa?**_

 _ **-Yo, tengo un problema con eso y tú sabes –**_ la baje suavemente, abrí el grifo y el chorro de agua la hizo sobresaltarse al escucharlo.

 _ **-Soy yo Sakura –**_ comencé a desvestirla _**– no haré nada que no quieras –**_ saque la diminuta ropa interior por debajo de sus pies _**– si en algún momento te sientes incomoda o tienes miedo, me avisas.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo –**_ ella se encontraba desnuda, parada junto la ducha, mirándome de manera inocente.

Me despoje de mi ropa lo más lentamente posible, dándole tiempo para apartarse si algo no le gustaba. Pero en sus ojos solo había deseo, hasta que sujete la cremallera de mi pantalón. Desvió la mirada y yo suspire, no me pidió que pare así que continúe con lo que hacía. Una vez que me encontraba en iguales condiciones que ella la agarre por la cintura, apegando su cuerpo al mío. Bese su cuello, su clavícula, su mentón y luego con suavidad sus labios.

 _ **-No voy a hacerte daño –**_ abrió esos hermosos jade para mí **– soy yo Sakura –** se colocó en punta de pies y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello _**– siénteme preciosa, estoy aquí para ti -**_ Quiero decirle tantas cosas a través de esto, porque necesito que se sienta segura a mi lado. Me gusta Sakura Haruno, y espero que pueda entender que nunca hare nada para lastimarla.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y… Se aceptan los Reviews (?) UwU**


	15. Chapter 15

**¿Cómo andan? Espero que estén bien y que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Ya le estaba faltando el Lemon a esta historia que comenzó con eso :3**

 **Capítulo 15 – Perfectamente Imperfecto**

Antes de que pudiera besarme, levante su delicado cuerpo y camine con ella bajo el chorro de agua, el cual la tocaba poco o nada, ya que me encontraba de por medio. Trato de alcanzar el jabón pero se lo impedí, yo seré el encargado de dejar esa piel de marfil limpia. Me aleje un poco, dejando que el líquido cayera directamente sobre ella. El perfume tan característico de Sakura envuelve el lugar con fuerza, logrando un efecto afrodisiaco en mí. Pegó un brinco de sorpresa al sentirme duro contra su vientre.

 _ **-Lo siento, este es el efecto que causas en mi –**_ puedo ver como sus mejillas hacen competencia con los tomates, sonrió de lado y giro su cuerpo hasta que quede mirando la pared y no a mí. Dejando esa espalda a mi merced.

 _ **-¿Qué? –**_ coloque la barra con olor a cerezos sobre su hombro y comencé mi recorrido. Al principio estaba tensa, lo podía sentir en cada musculo que tenía a mi alcance. Luego de que masajee su piel un tiempo prolongado se fue relajando. Delinee sus costados, acaricie sus senos y cuando pellizqué los pezones ella gimió de manera deliciosa. Acerque mi boca a su oreja y mordí su lóbulo derecho.

 _ **-A este ritmo no voy a poder llegar hasta la habitación Sakura –**_ gruñí cuando restregó su trasero contra mí, si lo que intentaba era provocarme lo está logrando _**– vas a ser una buena niña y dejaras que termine de limpiarte ¿verdad? –**_ Asintió cuando bese su cuello, la enjabone más rápido, pero me tome mi tiempo para acariciar sus labios menores y comprobar lo preparada que estaba para mí.

Una vez que me deshice del jabón deslice un dedo dentro de su vagina, se quejó un poco, pero necesitaba prepararla y de paso excitarla aún más. Mentiría si digo que esa imagen la he visto antes. Para mi ella es una diosa, sensual, atractiva, deseable y demasiado dulce, en todos los sentidos. Una de sus manos fue tras su espalda y sostuvo mi miembro, mordí su hombro de la sorpresa, no espere ni por un segundo que se animara a tocarme.

 _ **-Eso fue un golpe bajo hermosa –**_ se notaba que no estaba del todo cómoda _**– no tienes que hacerlo sí no q -.**_

 _ **-Quiero hacerlo -**_ apoye mi frente en sus cabellos y deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Le daré toda la libertad del mundo, si eso la ayuda a perder los miedos. Lo tomaba con precaución, se notaba la curiosidad ya que su mano tocaba cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance. Yo seguí, no pensaba ser el único que recibiera placer. Se giró dentro de mis brazos y los jade perforaron mi alma con solo mirarme, no separe mis ojos de los suyos en ningún momento. Disfrute cada vez que sus uñas arañaban suavemente el tronco de mi miembro, no lo hacía fuerte _**– ¿te gusta? -**_ como podría decirle que no a Sakura Haruno.

 _ **-Me encantas –**_ murmure sobre sus labios antes de besarla. Ella correspondió gustosa, mientras yo volvía mi mano al lugar de donde salió y podía sentir por lo mojada que se encontraba, que me desea de la misma manera que yo a ella. Pasee mi boca por su cuello, dejando suaves caricias, baje a sus pezones los cuales me llamaban cual imán al metal. Mordí el derecho y ella gimió, deteniendo su mano y sujetando mi cabello para jalarme hacia su boca.

 _ **-¡Por favor Sasuke! –**_ su cálido aliento chocando contra mi rostro.

 _ **-¿Qué quieres preciosa? –**_ sostuvo mi miembro de nuevo y me masturbo con más rapidez, ¡carajo como la deseo!

- _ **Entra en mí –**_ no necesita decírmelo dos veces. Levante su cuerpo como si fuera una pluma, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Me clave en su interior de manera suave, pero sin detenerme hasta estar completamente dentro. Paso sus brazos sobre mis hombros, agarrando mi cabeza y besándome de manera demandante. Correspondí gustoso y cuando la sentí más relajada comencé a moverme.

Al principio lo hice de manera lenta, pero a la tercera embestida ya no soporte el ritmo y aumente la velocidad. En recompensa los gemidos de Sakura morían en mis labios, apretando su centro con fuerza cada vez que golpeaba en el punto exacto. Me encanta tenerla así, aun a pesar de utilizar más energía de la necesaria para mantenerla arriba. Abrazo con más fuerza mi cuello y trato de acompañar el ritmo de mis caderas, pero aquí es complicado y peligroso, casi resbalo cuando se movió más fuerte de lo necesario.

 _ **-Vamos a la cama**_ – le digo y ella trata de bajar, pero se lo impido _**– Agárrate preciosa –**_ capta mis palabras y se sostiene con firmeza, incluso su centro se apretó más y eso me arranco un gruñido involuntario _**– me vas a matar –**_ digo divertido mientras camino con ella en brazos hasta la habitación.

Caímos al borde de la cama, hundiéndome más profundo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que encajaba sus dientes en mi hombro _**\- ¡Ha! ¡Dios que eres grande! –**_ Dice casi sin aire _**\- ¡Oye! ¡No lo dije para que crezcas más! –**_ una carcajada abandona mi cuerpo, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que reí así y mucho menos después de todos los problemas que tengo.

 _ **-Eres increíble –**_ salgo un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos _**\- ¿No te lo han dicho?**_

 _ **-Lo sé. Suelo causar eso en ¡Mmm! –**_ pare sus palabras al moverme en su interior de manera pausada, coloque sus piernas sobre mis hombros y comencé a penetrarla profundamente, lento, sin prisas.

 _ **-¿Qué decías? –**_ no pare, continúe torturándola y torturándome de paso. Quería hacerlo como un loco, fuerte, rápido, rudo, pero no lo hare hasta que me lo ruegue _**\- ¿Qué es lo que sueles causar nena? –**_ se balanceaba ella misma tratando de aumentar los movimientos, pero por la posición le era imposible hacer demasiado.

 _ **-¡Sasukeeee!-**_ sollozo y eso solo aumento mis deseos de molestarla. Me agache con sus piernas aun en mis hombros, su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mío, estaba tan cerca de besarla su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro _**– por favor –**_ sus jade se abren para mi deleite.

 _ **-Pídeme lo que quieras preciosa –**_ un gemido ahogado abandona su garganta, dime lo que quieres Sakura e iremos juntos al nirvana.

- _ **Más fuerte –**_ un gruñido se me escapa _**– ¡dame más Sasuke! –**_ paso sus brazos tras mi cuello y me beso con furia no tienes que pedirlo dos veces. La sujete firmemente y la penetre como si mi vida dependiera de eso, como si esta fuera la última vez que íbamos a estar juntos. Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo y el espacio, le gustaba, la manera en la que me sujetaba y el sonido tan erótico que causaba el choque de nuestras pelvis me dejaba en claro que estaba más que excitada. Cuando el primer orgasmo la golpeo la deje descansar un poco, su cuerpo estaba lánguido. No protesto cuando la gire dejándola en cuatro pagas sobre la cama.

Si lo hacía por voluntad propia, si su mismo cuerpo involuntariamente buscaba tentarme o si tenía entrenamiento previo no lo sé. Pero se encontraba en la pose perfecta, dejándome apreciar su coño chorreante y rosado me ponía a mil. Arqueada de una manera tan seductora que me dejaron sin aire por la visión. Sujete sus nalgas y restregué mi pene contra sus pliegues mientras la escucha suspirar bajito _**– ¿Lo quieres? –**_ el "Si" que abandono sus labios casi ocasionó que me corriera ahí _**mismo – entonces ábrete para mi Sakura.**_

Lo hizo, tomo sus cachetes y sin pudor alguno me mostro todo, mi huevos pesaban, necesitaba correrme con urgencia _**– te necesito –**_ esta mujer sabe cómo llevarme a mis límites y tengo miedo de hacerle daño. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me encontraba tan excitado. Le di una nalgada y ella pego un brinco, antes de que pudiera decir más mordí en el mismo lugar que mi mano había impactado mientras la penetraba con mis dedos.

 _ **-Me deseas**_ – sujete mi miembro con fuerza.

 _ **-¡Sí! –**_ chillo mientras sentía como se su deseo chorreaba entre mis dedos. No lo dude y me ahogue lo más profundo que podía en su interior. Temblé contra ella antes de bombear con todas las ganas del mundo su centro. Podía sentir como estrangulaba mi pene, su rostro sonrojado y los gemidos que salían de su boca terminaron de desatar lo inevitable. Ella se corrió y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar víctima del orgasmo, yo me vacié en ella, sin importarme nada. Seguí moviéndome hasta que los temblores pasaron y caí rendido a su lado; jale su cuerpo lánguido hasta tenerla recostada contra mi pecho.

 _ **-¿Estas bien? –**_ ella estaba como ausente.

 _ **-Más que bien –**_ exclama con la voz cansada _**– no siento mis piernas –**_ ríe y yo la imito.

 _ **-Lo tomare como un cumplido**_ – su pecho sube y baja producto de la risa, me permito relajarme por primera vez desde que abordamos ese tren con destino a mi pasado.

 _ **-Tus antiguas amantes seguro estaban más que satisfechas contigo –**_ no creo que lo haya dicho con mala intención, pero recordar mi pasado no era algo que me haga muy feliz.

 _ **-Digamos que no quede en buenos términos con ninguna de ellas –**_ enarca una de sus perfectas cejas _**– te lo dije antes, no era una buen persona Sakura.**_

 _ **-Lo entendí –**_ dice con gracia y eso me descoloca _**– solo me refería a que no habrán tenido queja alguna en el ámbito sexual –**_ si había quejas, jamás me he quedado luego de uno de mis encuentros; ni por un solo segundo.

- _ **Cambie mucho sabes –**_ acariciaba su brazo con parsimonia _**– Karin tuvo que soportar bastante por culpa mía.**_

 _ **-Oye –**_ se acomoda sobre mi pecho y me mira a los ojos fijamente _**– pasado es pasado Sasuke, no soy quien para juzgar tus acciones. Lo importante es el aquí y ahora –**_ sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa _**– el hombre que esta junto a mi es perfectamente imperfecto.**_

Ella es perfecta, como si estuviera hecha a mi medida. En tan poco tiempo despertó un montón de cosas en mí. Al principio creí que era solo deseo lo que me causaba, luego comencé a tener la necesidad de protegerla, de velar por ella; y ahora… no me imagino un futuro en el que no pueda ver su rostro, donde no pueda oler su perfume y ni que decir de… hacerle el amor.

Luego de volver a asearnos nos acostamos a dormir, por primera vez sentí que era el lugar correcto. Que no lo estaba haciendo para correr de mi antiguo yo; que no le debía nada a nadie y que la persona a mi lado también me necesitaba de la misma manera que yo a ella. No soy una persona muy romántica, mis amigos se reirían si supieran todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza cuando son referentes a Sakura. Naruto me dijo que todo cambiaria una vez que encontrara a la mujer correcta y creo que ese momento llego. Ella es perfectamente imperfecta para mí.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Termino el capítulo espero que les haya gustado. ¿Merece reviews? Ah y para no pasar por alto, muchas gracias** **Adrit126** **por tus comentarios, me hace feliz saber que te está gustando la historia, me da ánimos para continuar :D**


End file.
